Cambiando el destino
by shidori
Summary: La primera victoria y la primera caída, alguien tiene que morir en una guerra. Ahora Úrsula y Seras deberán enfrentarse por segunda vez, Elisa y Elena no podrán intervenir.
1. Chapter 1

**CAMBIANDO EL DESTINO**

Todo parecía haber salido bien finalizada la operación y Alucard esperaba a que ella solo abriese los ojos después de haber entra do a su mente y comunicado con ella hace pocos instantes, hasta que de pronto las señales de los signos vitales de integra empezaron a decaer bruscamente, la reacción inmediata de los médicos que la atendían no se hizo esperar, ellas sabían que la estaban perdiendo.

Alucard permanecía inmóvil en el mismo lugar desde el principio observando atentamente cada movimiento e intento de salvarla de los doctores.

Esto no es bueno, ella ya debería haber despertado, maldición! no puede ser no es el momento aun, ese no es tu destino, alucard empezó a desesperarse al ver que no había reacción alguna tras los intentos de los médicos de salvarla . el trato una y otra vez de entrar a la mente de integra y comunicarse con ella hasta que pudo acceder ,alucard podía ver todo lo que pasaba por la mente de integra como si el fuese sus ojos , ella hablaba con dos personas , que la llamaban desde una luz , hasta que ella empezó a caminar hacia la luz , él comprendió que seria el fin si ella llegaba hacia la luz , ella parecía decidida a no retroceder y aceptar tal destino y él no podría detenerla , él la llamaba pero ella no podía escucharlo , cuando ella dio el primer paso hacia la luz en aquel momento alucard se desconecto de la mente de integra como si alguna fuerza lo hubiese expulsado de ella , seria la muerte, él no podía interferir en su destino las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No vayas a la luz, Note acerques,

Aléjate de ellos, ya están muertos, pero tú puedes aun vivir, vivir para mí,

No me escuchas Hellsing ! Detente, aun hay ghouls que matar y órdenes que ordenar,

Es inútil no escuchas mis palabras, ese no será tu destino,

No te atrevas a dejarme solo, si te vas matare a todos sin piedad, por que yo soy un monstruo y tú eres mi control

Y sin ti no habrá control

No habrá restricciones

No Arthur, tú me la entregaste y no te la devolveré

Tú la guiaste a mí y no la dejare ir nunca

Su destino será a mi lado, así tenga que retar a Dios una vez más

Lo volveré a hacer así tenga que arrancarla de su cielo, yo la tendré para mi

No interesa a cuantos tenga que matar, no la dejare ir

No cometeré el mismo error

Mi deber es protegerte, pero si te vas a quien protegeré?

La única Hellsing a quien protegeré y a quien le serviré como mía en la eternidad!

….puedo cambiar tu destino

Puedo hacerte inmortal, pero me odiaras

Que puedo hacer, dejarte ir ?perderte ?

Esa no esta en mi elección

No volveré a perder, no volveré a estar solo, después de 500 años de soledad te encontré a ti en este tiempo, tan orgullosa, terca y valiente

Eres maravillosa, mi ama!

Tú mereces transcender tu humanidad, tú no perteneces a esa clase, eres más.

Serás la draculina más hermosa y fuerte

Serás mi compañía en la eternidad

No hay alternativa

Mi mundo será tu mundo a partir de hoy a mi lado

Tú lo elegiste desde el día en que ingresaste a mi celda hace 10 años

Te volviste mi ama y yo tu fiel sirviente

Te volviste mía desde aquel día y de nadie mas

Tú eres la culpable por liberarme, ahora no puedo detenerme

No te perderé! serás mía

Mi condesa, he esperado tanto tiempo para este momento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella abrió los ojos encontrándose completamente sola en un oscuro lugar que era como un túnel, solo podía verse asimismo, no sentía dolor ni había señal de heridas en su cuerpo de haber sido atacada ,a lo lejos parecía ver una luz que parecía ser la salida de aquel lugar donde se encontraba . No sentía la presencia de alucard ni podía escuchar su voz como hace pocos instantes, de pronto escucho voces que la llamaban desde aquella luz, eran calidas y dulces, las voces parecían ser familiares y ser las de un hombre y una mujer que la llamaban, eran los padres de integra .

¿Es este el final¿Esta es la muerte? Estoy muerta! son ustedes papá , mamá !

Ya veo vienen por mi, entonces todo termina aquí.

"**_No tengas miedo Intrega somos tus padres, ven con nosotros, respondió la dulce voz de una mujer, la madre de integra"_**

"_No tengo miedo a morir, esto pasaría tarde o temprano hace 10 años deje de tener miedo a morir._"

"**_ven camina a la luz, te estamos esperando"_**

"_pero aun hay tantas cosas que hacer y él…?"_

"**_no te preocupes integra todo saldrá bien, ya no hay marcha atrás ven con nosotros"_**

"_Entonces… ¡papá, mamá, espérenme!"_

Cuando integra estaba a punto de dar el primer paso hacia la luz , cuando de pronto bajo sus pies pareció abrirse un gran circulo , a través de el se podía ver toda la habitación de donde la estaban operando , podía ver su cuerpo inmóvil y lastimado sobre la camilla y los médicos alrededor de su cuerpo tratando de salvarla ,pero ella sabia que sus intentos eran inútiles ya que el final había llegado , no podía evitar su destino ya la muerte le había llegado después de su intento hace 10 años .Integra empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia la luz mirando bajo sus pies , algo la hizo deterge su paso ,era Alucard el estaba en la habitación parado a la derecha de la puerta ,parecía pensativo ya no tenia las gafas ni su sombrero puestos , la expresión de su rostro era de miedo y desesperación , era la primera vez que ella veía algo así en alucard , parecía inmóvil , pero su cuerpo parecía alistarse a moverse en dirección del cuerpo de integra , pero eso ya no importaba ahora .

_**¿Estas segura de dar el tercer paso?**_

_¿Quién eres?_

"_**yo, soy solo un anima , como puedes ver no tengo rostro y tu quien eres y que significa ese hombre quien mirabas hace poco "**_

"_eso no te importa a ti y el no es un ser humano, él es un vampiro"_

"…_**.ese es el problema?"**_

"_que es lo que quieres de mi?"_

"**_Yo nada, pero la pregunta es que es lo que quieres tú y este es el destino que en verdad quieres y aceptas tú?"_**

_¿Mi destino…yo quiero?_

"**_Eres tú la que decides, ellos tus padres ya vivieron, pero tú no, no quieres morir en verdad y además el esta esperándote"_**

"_¿él? Alucard?"_

"_**sí, él te importa mucho y él se preocupa mucho por ti como ahora"**_

"_No me importa y él es solo un vampiro que cumple con su deber"_

"**_Si te importa y él no solo lo hace por que es su deber, por que crees que él te a obedecido y protegido fielmente¿Por qué crees que él fue encerrado en aquella celda donde lo encontraste hace diez años?"_**

"_como sabes todo eso y quien eres en verdad, responde " _

"**_Míralo, que crees que piensa en estos momentos, él parece estar apunto de hacer algo"_**

Integra podía ver claramente a alucard caminar en dirección a ella a través de la habitación

"_alucard….no te atrevas, maldito vampiro, no moriré hoy , hoy no será ,no le daré gusto ni a el ni a los que trataron de matarme ,yo no seré un vampiro nunca !"_

Integra dio la vuelta en dirección opuesta a la luz y empezó a alejarse de ella lo mas rapido posible, pero alguien detuvo su paso, no la dejaba avanzar .Aquel anima con el que conversaba hace poco la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura impidiéndola seguir.

"_Suéltame inmediatamente, sino será demasiado tarde, yo nunca seré como él, acaso no querías que no muera, por que me detienes? " _

Los intentos de soltarse de integra fueron inútil, el anima no estaba dispuesto a soltarla

"_**Integra, mírame, mírame fijamente a los ojos mi dulce niña y escúchame con atención"**_

Su voz ya no era desconocida, es mas parecía familiar, muy familiar, la voz era una mezcla de tristeza y alegría , Integra sentía que esa voz era de alguien muy cercano a ella , ella lo vio fijamente como él demando , el rostro era el de su padre , era él no era una equivocación ,pero por que? ella estaba muy confundida , ya no forcejeo por soltarse , sus ojos azules reflejaban la tristeza de su alma y satisfacción por volver a ver a aquel ser que le dio la vida avanzándose sobre sus brazos como una pequeña niña que acaba de ver a su padre después de un largo viaje .

"_Papá! por qué?"_

"_**Integra no esta mal, no te preocupes, él te quiere y tú sientes lo mismo, no tienes por que negártelo a ti misma"**_

"_Por que dice algo así padre, eso no es verdad, yo nunca seria capaz, eso seria traicionar todas tus enseñanzas y a mis ancestros"_

"**_No te preocupes por mi ni por ellos, lo que tu sientas por él no me decepciona y yo no dejare de sentirme orgulloso de ti…Integra él es una bestia hambriento de sangre y lucha como los demás vampiros solo que es controlado por los sellos que la familia Hellsing puso sobre él , pero a pesar de eso siempre a sido difícil controlarlo y es por eso que fue encerrado en los calabozos de la mansión ,pero tu si has podido controlarlo sin problema , él es completamente distinto contigo , yo lo e visto ,él te ama y tu sientes lo mismo , no puedes engañarme , tu no morirás hoy , este no es tu destino , míralo fijamente solo tú eres capaz de despertar la humanidad que él perdió hace 500 años ,él es tu verdadero destino y no este "_**

"_Pero padre yo quiero estar a tu lado y al de mi madre!"_

"**_NO, nosotros ya estamos muertos y ya hemos vivido, pero tu nos has vivido por que tu no te dejas vivir, por eso hoy no morirás, vivirás y vivirás para él"_**

"_Pero si me vuelvo como él no volveré a verte jamás y me convertiré en lo que más odio"_

"**_ya lo sé, además tú y él serán un gran arma para defender a Inglaterra y a la reina de sus enemigos, adiós!"_**

Después de soltarla ella trato de alcanzarlo, pero él estaba cada vez mas lejos e inalcanzable de ella, de pronto integra sintió una fuerte presión alrededor de su cintura que la alejaba de su padre con una fuerte velocidad, era como si alguien hubiese envuelto sus brazos alrededor de su cintura jalándola con fuerza, pero tratando de no lastimarla, era alucard , la había convertido en el ser que ella mas odia y que tendría que aceptar , solo podía llorar , una vez mas perdía a sus padres para ir a lado de su fiel sirviente y nuevo destino , quien la arrancaba lejos de sus padres y de la muerte .

**Amor es fuego que arde sin arder;**

**Una herida que duele sin lamento;**

**Un gran contentamiento sin contente**

**Es estar prisionero a voluntad;**

**Es servir a quien vence al vencedor;**

**Tener con quien nos mata lealtad**

**(Luís de camoens)**

Alucard camino rápidamente hacia el cuerpo de integra y una vez ante ella empujo fuertemente a los médicos que la atendían haciéndolos caer al suelo.

"**_Largo humanos ustedes ya nada pueden hacer por ella"_**

"_que esta haciendo, usted no puede hacer nada, nosotros somos profesionales y sabemos lo que hacemos y usted solo esta empeorando las cosas, largo de aquí y mandare a que lo echen", respondió muy molesto el doctor por tal atrevimiento_

Alucard miro fijamente a los ojos al doctor descubriendo sus colmillos, acerco una de sus manos a la parte inferior de su saco rojo sacando su jackal, apunto la cabeza del doctor. Seguramente alucard lo hubiese matado sin piedad, pero cada segundo que perdía seria perder a integra.

"**_NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA SUS ESTUPIDOS ARGUMENTOS, HUMANO TONTO, usted no comprende absolutamente nada , si usted aprecia su vida lárguese de esta habitación o los matare a todos "_**

"_UN VAMPIRO!""_

Todos salieron corriendo invadidos por el pánico y empujándose unos a otros

Alucard de su arma al lado y se inclino suavemente hacia la camilla, quito los cables que estaban unidos al cuerpo de integra y la mascarilla que le proporcionaba oxigeno

, subió cuidadosamente a la camilla y recostó su cuerpo sobre el de integra evitando hacer tanta presión, sujeto su cuello cuidadosamente y perforo su piel con sus afilados colmillos succionando poco a poco su dulce sangre que volvía a probar luego de 10 años, luego de beber lo suficiente recorrió con sus labios el cuello de integra hasta llegar a sus labios la beso con pasión rozando sus colmillos con sus labios sin morderla para luego volver a su cuello.

Integra abrió los ojos sintiendo el cuerpo de alucard sobre ella y sus cabellos negros rozando sus labios, podía sentir sus colmillos incrustados en su cuello que le succionaba la sangre poco a poco , una de sus manos acariciaba su cuello mientras la otra acariciaba sus cabellos .

Ella lucho para que alucard la soltase, pero él era muy fuerte y ella estaba muy debil , integra , apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho de alucard para empujarlo pero alucard la presionaba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo , las fuerzas de integra se debilitaban cada vez mas hasta que dejo de resistir , sus pupilas empezaban a cerrarse nuevamente y solo podía sentir a alucard presionar su cuerpo cada vez mas fuerte contra el suyo ,sus labios besar su cuello y succionar su sangre mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo .

"_te odio alucard , te odio , te odio ….", repetía integra cada vez mas débilmente hasta que alucard beso sus labios _

"**_No podía dejarte ir mi ama" _**

Alucard envolvió el cuerpo desnudo de Integra con las sabanas y la cargo entre sus brazos caminando en dirección a la habitación de ella , la expresión de su rostro era mas que satisfacción , era dulzura , su sonrisa no era burlona como otras veces era dulce y tranquila .

La chica policía y Walter miraron espantados a los médicos correr de la habitación donde operaban a integra temiendo lo peor. Integra no habría podido sobrevivir a la operación, ella había…….

Alucard salio de la habitación con integra entre sus brazos

"_Sir Integral!"_ , grito la chica policía en shock

"_Que ha hecho Alucard bastardo si usted la lastimo yo….."_ grito Walter siendo interrumpido por Alucard

"_**Tranquilo ángel de la muerte, ella esta bien y tu mas que nadie sabes que nunca la lastimaría"**_

"_Pero por qué usted tiene a sir Integral?"_

Seras podía percibir algo extraño en sir integral ella no era como antes había algo diferente en ella y la expresión del rostro de su maestro también era distinta , hasta que pudo percibir lo que en verdad pasaba .

"**_Ahora ella es como yo"_**, respondió Alucard

"_Que ha hecho alucard "_

"_maestro usted no puede…."_

"**_no puede que chica policía? acaso querían que la dejen morir, yo no podia permitirlo , no había opción "_**

Alucard camino indiferente dejándolos de lado, ellos entenderían su decisión, él no la dejaría morir, como podría.

Ya en el cuarto de integra alucard la recostó sobre la cama , cerro las cortinas de manera que no pudiese entrar ni un rayo de sol en la habitación , aunque obviamente a ella también no le harían daño la luz del sol como a él , pero la luz del día le resultaría muy insoportable en la mañana al abrir los ojos , terminando de arreglar todo Alucard regreso donde integra , se recostó a su lado acercándola hacia su cuerpo , tiro de su cintura suavemente y envolvió sus cuerpos con las sabanas , beso su frente ,acaricio sus cabellos y sus labios con la yema de sus dedos hasta que el sueño venció .

**_Desde mañana dormirás a mi lado en el mismo en mi ataud , solo por hoy dormirás aquí ,mi condesa !_**


	2. Chapter 2

_MÁS QUE UN SUEÑO_

Apenas puedo respirar normalmente , el aire parece mas pesado cada vez que lo inhalo , es como si mis pulmones lo rechazara, siento que me ahogo ,pero algo me dice que eso no me matara , tratare de respirar aun que me resulte cada vez mas doloroso . cada vez siento mas frió a mi alrededor o es mi cuerpo el que pierde calor ,mi piel pierde color poco a poco a pesar de ser mas oscura que de las personas que me rodean en la mansión , cada vez el tono de mi piel palidece , tengo tanto frió pero mis manos no están moradas .

Hay mucho silencio a mi alrededor , lo único que puedo escuchar son los débiles latidos de mi corazón como si luchase por vivir y el tintinear de mis dientes por el frió .estoy sobre una lapida , es muy hermosa a pesar de ser lo que es , debe haber pertenecido en vida a una persona muy importante , pero no lleva una cruz como lo es comúnmente al igual que las de más tumbas a mi alrededor , todas parecen abandonadas a excepción de esta hecha de mármol negro , ya esta oscureciendo y apenas puedo ver las inscripciones en ella que la vegetación salvaje del lugar también oculta .

Arranco lentamente la vegetación para ver lo escrito , mientras el cielo empieza a oscurecer , siento que esto será algo casi insólito para mi , pues parece ser un cementerio maldito donde duermen aquellos a quien dios no digna mirar ni deja pasar las puertas del cielo .

Mi corazón empieza a latir con mucha dificultad , sus latidos son pocos pero fuertes , solo tiendo a retroceder poniendo mis manos sobre mi pecho invadida por el desconcierto y el miedo , la escritura sobre la lapida me ha dejado asustada , poco común en mi , leo mentalmente la escritura sobre ella :

"_**Vlad Tepes, principe de Valaquia(14 -1476)"**_

"Alucard ..."

donde estoy? solo puedo pensar de que este lugar esta en Rumania ,camino rápidamente alrededor para encontrar alguna pista del lugar donde me encuentro , leo las escrituras de cada lapida y todas pertenece al siglo XV hasta la época en que Abraham Hellsing vivió , si mi ancestro , cada vez esta mas oscuro y veo con dificultad , trato de recordar como llegué aquí , pero solo recuerdo a alucard abrazándome fuertemente , ahora todo parece tener sentido , esto debe ser solo un sueño , ahora entiendo el porque de mis sensaciones , mi cuerpo esta cambando ,estoy dejando poco a poco atrás la humanidad de la que me sentí tan orgullosa para convertirme en un nosferathu .

Visualizo desde lejos aquella tumba de mármol negro que tanto desconcierto provoco en mí, recupero poco a poco la calma solo esperando despertar mientras mi cuerpo empieza a cambiar , siento tanta angustia , miro mis manos pálidas y me empiezo a odiar y ver como un ser maldito al igual que todos estos olvidados de Dios a mi alrededor , seguro debieron de ser sirvientes de Drácula .

Puedo escuchar pasos , son fuertes , pero lentos , debe ser parte de una de las cualidades , si así debo llamarlo, de los vampiros , ya que los pasos son lejanos a mi y eso solo justifica que mis sentidos se han vuelto mas agudos , a pesar de ser un sueño . Levanto la cabeza para ver quien es , los pasos son humanos definitivamente , pero esta lejos de mi y todo es cada vez mas oscuro , ya casi no hay rastro del sol y parece que pronto empezara a nevar , mientras mi cuerpo empieza a enfriarse mas y mas .

Un hombre de saco muy largo y oscuro , lleva consigo una especie de maletín en sus manos . al parecer muy pesado , se acerca lentamente a la lapida de mármol negro , lo mira fijamente , parece haber encontrado lo que buscaba ya que acelera sus pasos como temiendo el paso del tiempo antes de que sea demasiado tarde .

Todo fue tan rápido , pude ver y escuchar claramente cada palabra de aquel hombre misterioso hacia el hombre que saco de esa tumba , era él alucard es decir Drácula tal cual como era antes , aquel hombre le gritaba , ya no pude ver mas hasta que el incrusto una estaca en el corazón de lo que era alucard , no puedo entenderlo solo puedo sentir u fuerte dolor en mi pecho como si sintiese aquella estaca incrustarse en mi corazón , el dolor en mi pecho es tan fuerte , fue en ese momento que supe quien era aquel hombre misterioso , era Abraham Hellsing , mi ancestro !.

Todo era raro que deje de pensar que esto era solo un sueño , el dolor en mi pecho parecía tan real , por que este dolor ?que hago yo aquí ?no podía entender esta sueño , solo quería despertar , el dolor me mataba , me sentía herida pero no sangraba , sentía tristeza , pero no lloraría y sobre todo me sentía maldita , fue ahí cuando quise llorar una vez mas de las pocas veces que había llorado en mi vida , me senita tan impura , mi sangre estaba contaminada ya no era digna de ser una Hellsing .

Invadida por mis sentimientos , sin prestar atención de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor , perdí de vista a Abraham Hellsing ,lo busque con la mirada sin moverme del sepulcro donde estaba sentada , él se acercaba a mi llevando consigo aquél raro maletín , sentí vergüenza de que me viera así ,no era digna ni de soñarlo , yo lo había traicionado aun sea en contra de mi voluntad , pero a pesar de eso no me moví , trate de tranquilizarme a pesar del temblor de mi cuerpo , no se si era por el frió o el miedo .

Ya frente a mi me miro fijamente a los ojos , su rostro era tan arrugado y triste , temí tanto que fuese por mi culpa , sus ojos eran tan parecidos a los de mi padre azules como los míos , a pesar de su edad parecía tan lleno de energía . cuando se movió para sentarse a mí lado sentí miedo de que hiciese conmigo lo mismo que con alucard , siento pena por él a pesar de todo .

_-**Sabes quien soy ?**_

_-Sí._

_-**Crees que es solo un sueño?**_

_-Empiezo a dejar de pensar eso_

_**-Nunca pensé que algo así pasaría e nuestra familia .**_

**-**_...(solo el silencio respondió ante aquel comentario tan hiriente )._

Él volteo a mi lado para verme mejor y con sus manos sujeto mi rostro fijando mis ojos en su dirección, él me beso en ambas mejillas , por que ?si lo e decepcionado ?él me abraza con fuerza contra su pecho .

_**-"Tienes los ojos mas hermosos que haya visto en mi vida en cualquier ser humano y Hellsing de la familia ".**_

_**-**Por qué, él entendió rápidamente el por que de mi pregunta ._

_**-"Tú mi niña hermosa , has sido condenada a vagar por la eternidad a lado de nuestro enemigo , mi pobre nieta , a pesar de estar maldita ante los ojos de Dios para mi siempre serás pura como la nieve a nuestro alrededor ,eres mi sangre y aun llevas parte de ella e tus venas "**_

Sentía ganas de llorar como una niña de verdad en sus rodillas , yo que amo tanto a Dios y ahora soy maldita ante sus ojos , mi alma era maldita y no descansaría jamás .Me desprendí de sus brazos y lo mire fijamente a los ojos para decirle gracias ,pero el puso sus dedos sobre mis labios , dándome a entender de que el hablaría primero .

_**-"Se lo que piensas , pero todo tiene un por que solo te vengo a advertir, escucha con atención lo que te voy a decir , se vienen tiempos difíciles , que pensé haber terminado hace años cuando atrapamos a al conde ,entiendes ".**_

_-Sí._

_**-Niña inteligente , eres tan lista como hermosa , tienes la inteligencia de un hombre no podría estar mas orgulloso de ti, mi nieta es la mujer mas perfecta y te ayudare a seguir riéndolo. Desgraciadamente no podré ayudarte en todo ,pero tengo fe en lo entenderás poco a poco , recuerdas la historia de Drácula ?.**_

_-Sí , los diarios que guardaste en la biblioteca me ayudaron a saber mas de alucard y de ti ._

_**-Niña lista ,mi querida nieta como sabrás Drácula fue un hombre cruel y sanguinario hasta en vida , pero ahora esta controlado por los sellos que puse en él hace muchos años ,él al llegar a Londres empezó a buscar mas pobres almas para alimentarse y expandir su especie , como sabrás entre ellas se encontraba la pobre Lucy , que en paz descansa ,y a mina a quien logramos salvar , pero olvidamos aquellas que fueron atacadas por él al llegar a Londres y dejo al escapar a transilvania , a su castillo , ahora ellas han vivido casi tantos años como alucard , ellas aun viven , son tres y están cerca , no se que planean con exactitud , pero solo se que trataran de lastimarte ya que ellas están celosas por que él te a tomado y las a olvidado a ellas , es decir ...que tu eres la pieza importante eres lo único que él tiene y que cree solo tener y a la única a que obedece ,eso quiere decir que a él no les importa ellas en absoluto .**_

_**Por desgracia ellas son muy fuertes , son verdaderas nosferathus , pero aun no puede soportar la luz de sol , cosa que tu si podrás gracias a la sangre y experimentos hechos en alucard .Son tres y al parecer controlan a otros que fueron creando con los años , ellas son hostiles y lo serán mas contigo , aun no se de que manera se acercaran a ti ni cuando , pero debes mantenerte lo mas lucida posible .**_

_-Todo lo que me dices es cierto? como se si solo es un sueño o una desvariación mía, esto parece tan lejos de lo real y si ellas son de Londres , donde las creo ,siempre debieron estar aquí en Londres ._

_**-Recuerdas el diario de mina donde menciono una extraña embarcación llegando a Londres , el Demeter .Pues es la misma forma como huyeron ellas de aquí , no solo eso sino que el las bautizo con su sangre al igual que a mina para llamarlas cuando él quiera y ellas irían ante su llamado , cosa que tal vez alucard haga contigo , ellas llamo y ellas fueron a su encuentro a transilvania donde esta el castillo , pero al llegar él ya no estaba mas ahí gracias a Jonathan, el doctor Seward ,Morris y Arthur , muchachos tan valientes , pero ellas vivieron aun , el conde las había liberado temporalmente al igual que a mina , pero mina si se salvo gracias al sello en su frente y los sellos mágicos que le pusimos al conde , pero ellas no .**_

_-Ellas estuvieron todos estos años ocultas en el castillo de Drácula ._

_-Sí y ahora que el sello esta mas débil y no sienten la presencia de algún Hellsing vienen aquí , ellas saben que alucard te ha tomado como su mujer _

Trate de interrumpir para negar sus ultimas palabras pero él me hizo callar y solo me quedaba escuchar

_**-Prosiguiendo ellas creen que alucard se ha liberado de los sellos que lo ataban ,que nos ha vencido y por eso que ellas ya no temen acercarse y a buscarlo .**_

_-Ellas son las novias de Drácula? pregunte de la forma más objetivamente posible pues me sentía algo celosa y eso era tan ridículo en alguien como yo._

_**-Sí pero él ni se acuerda de ellas y nunca las amo , solo fueron caprichos para él , ellas ya no le importan , es por eso que debemos aprovechar lo que él siente por ti para eliminar de la faz de la tierra a toda su especie .**_

_**-**Ya no comprendo , acaso esto todo esto fue planeado(_respondí lo menos temerosamente posible ,pues ahora yo también pertenecía a esa clase de monstruos al cual dedique eliminar durante mi vida y sorprendida pues al parecer todo estaba planeado, todo parece indicar que mi abuelo tenia un plan del cual desconosco aun por completo y un arma que nunca menciono a nadie ni en los diarios de la familia

_**-Lo sabrás todo a su debido momento , Dios obra de muchas formas mi querida nieta y ama a todas sus criaturas aun así estas sean malditas ante sus ojos , debemos hacer todo lo posible para eliminarlos , salvar tu alma y las de todas esas bestias .**_

Me sorprendió el éxtasis con que explicaba todo que casi pensé que lo disfrutaba , definitivamente era algo extraño y un hombre muy inteligente , era todo lo que mencionaron en los diarios que nuestra familia conservaba de aquellos años en que atraparon al conde hoy alucard , me sentí algo rara cuando se desvió del tema y se echo a llorar exclamando al cielo hablando a Dios y después me miraba volviendo al tema con una sonrisa en los labios como si nada de ese choque de emociones hubiese pasado , eso me hizo sentir algo incomoda , pero me hizo recordar el diario de doctor Seward en donde menciono las reacciones del mi abuelo que lloraba y luego re4ia como si nada diciéndole que al reír no siempre se ríe en verdad y algunas otras cosas que no recuerdo bien , ahora comprendo como se sentía .

"_**Oh Dios mío que seria de este mundo si estas bestias se empiezan a reproducir más , nada los detendría todo seria una matanza ,matarían niños ,mujeres y ancianos indefensos , los desbrozarían con sus manos y Londres seria un mar de sangre ,deben ser destruidos como la mala yerba en el campo , en parte estas criaturas me da tanta pena son como niños solitarios viviendo una eternidad , asustados rechazados de Dios , malditos por la eternidad y tu mi pobre niña tengo tanta pena por ti , que mal tan grande podrías haber hecho para sufrir tan cruel condena , enamorada de un monstruo ,te a arrancado la vida esa maldita criatura y tu aun lo amas "**_

Definitivamente sus ultimas palabras resquebrajaron mi alma y no me animaron en lo absoluto y la forma como lo dijo fue casi riendo luego de haber llorado y levantado las manos al cielo , llegue a pensar con mas seguridad de que todo esto era solo desvariación mía .

-**_Integra recuerdas la huella de la ostia en la frente de Mina_** .

_-Si esta en el diario del doctor Serward ._

_**Esa es la única forma que creo podrá protegerte por ahora de aquellas bestias que te atormentaran ,pero será muy dolorosota que empiezas a dejar poco a poco tu humanidad para convertirte en un nosferthu .**_

_En que forma me protegerá esto si ahora será letal para mi y la transformación es más rápida que en los tiempos antiguos ( me resulto tan difícil decir letal ,como aceptando mi destino y mi nueva forma )._

_**Aun hay tiempo , todavía no eres un nosferathu en su totalidad y la huella de la ostia impedirá que tus nuevos instintos vampiritos te controlen por completo y te corrompas como esas horribles criaturas .**_

Acerco sus manos hacia su extraño maletín buscando lo que tan bendito había sido para mi y ahora tan letal que ahora rechazaría mi cuerpo , me miro fijamente buscando el lugar indicado donde pondría la huella de la ostia .

_**-Él no debe verlo por ahora .**_

_-En mi pecho._

_**-No él por ser un nosferathu es una bestia lujuriosa y tu pecho tan cerca de tu cuello son sus zonas favoritas y al que tendré un acceso mas rápido para seducirte .En la zona mas baja de tu espalda será mas adecuado , ahora voltéate y baja tu camisón .**_

Podía sentir el contacto de la ostia con mi cuerpo , sentir como quemaba mi piel y oler mi piel quemada , ahora se lo que sintió mina , maldito alucard ,no quise gritar pero el dolor era tan insoportable que tuve que morder mis labios para impedir la salida de algún quejido que demostrase mi dolor , eso me haría sentir tan débil.

_**-Listo la marca de la ostia te protegerá de ti y de ellas , recuerda no debes dejar que él la vea , él aun no sabe que ellas vienen , ni una palabra , ahora eres parte de él por lo que ejerce dominio sobre ti y por lo tanto algo de libertad , alucard no tendrá agrado de eliminar su especie y tal vez empiece a ser como antes , te invitara a disfrutar sus matanzas a su lado ,por lo que la huella de la ostia en tu cuerpo mantendrá viva algo de tu humanidad y sobre todo te protegerá un poco de la magia negra de ellas que han aprendido durante estos años .**_

_-Alucard... él nunca me lastimaría "._

_**-Lose , él es incapaz no por la ostia ni los sellos , tu ya sabes a que me refiero ,él ahora esta muy apacible por que estuvo a punto de perderte sin transformarte en alguien como él , pero tal vez empiece a desobedecerte después y se vuelva muy posesivo contigo , no se que sucederá después de hoy pero espero que todo salga a nuestro favor , ahora él te espera debes despertar y si en verdad lo amas no airas ni una sola palabra a nadie , todo sucederá espontáneamente , recuerda ni una palabra ni Walter , por el bien de tu alma y la suya .DESPIERTA!.**_

Sentí mi cuerpo caer en el fondo de sus ojos como si mi alma hubiese estado separada de mi cuerpo y volviese a él de nuevo . Al despertar sentí los brazos de alucard presionar mi cuerpo contra el suyo que me sostenía arrodillada hacia su pecho y sus cabellos negros rozando mi rostro , me sentía tan débil y con tanta sed .

"_**Por fin despiertas , un sueño profundo?"**_

"_Alucard"( no sabia que decir solo que no debía decir nada de lo hablado con Abraham Hellsing y aun sentía la ostia quemar mi piel )._

Levanto su rostro y me beso poco a poco hasta dejarme sin aire , movió lentamente mi cuerpo hasta quedar debajo de él , mientras que sus manos exploraban mi cuerpo , desprovista de toda prenda a causa de la operación , nunca me sentí tan frágil como en sus brazos , yo que lo vi destrozar gente con sus propias manos , tan salvaje como lo que es, que deje de creer que en verdad era alucard él que estaba a mi lado dándome esas suaves caricias y besos tan llenos de sentimientos invadidos poco a poco de pasión .

"_Alucard.."_

No uso palabras ,que rompieron el silencio de la habitación, pero podía escucharlo hablarme mentalmente .

"Tú eres mía ahora , carne de mi carne , sangre de mi sangre , serás mi compañera y mi bienhechora , tú que me hiciste caer en la naturaleza voluble de tu especie serás mas que todas las que pasaron en mi vida no vida ,nunca me sentí así , como tú me haces sentir ,solo quiero a una y esa eres y serás siempre solo tú .Solo tres cosas ciegan mi razón poco lucida : la sangre , las guerras y mas que nada tú , Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing"


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 ( Lazos de sangre)**

**_::::E n tu boca encontré el ardor,_**

_**De tu lengua robe la condena.**_

_**  
Tus labios, enganchados en mi susurro,**_

_**Lamen mi tardía inocencia,**_

_**El desenfreno de tu lengua**_

_**Exalta la perdida explicación de la mía.**_

_**  
Siento como tu boca,**_

_**Mía se vuelve, bajo el enredo**_

_**Que hurta un gemido a mi garganta…**_

_**...tu lengua, Aquella que me roba, **_

_**y que me entrega,**_

_**La misma que en un beso**_

_**Me hizo consumir **_

_**en el húmedo sentir de las caricias…**_

…_**la humedad de tu boca,**_

_**Se ocupa de mí respirar,**_

_**Y me pierdo en la lejanía**_

_**De mi éxtasis,**_

_**Donde mi cuerpo se pierde **_

_**bajo la sombra de tu piel,**_

_**Y el ardor de tus hombros,**_

_**Me descentraliza un momento,**_

_**Un momento que se pierde,**_

_**Que solo fue eso,**_

_**Cuando un oleaje, dé gotas de fogosidad **_

_**Regó mis labios…**_

_**  
Te beso una y otra vez,**_

_**Para pederme en la oscuridad**_

_**De tu fuerte palpitar,**_

_**Y deseando fundirme en el aroma fervoroso,**_

_**Entre mis piernas,**_

_**Mi sexo se besa con el tuyo,**_

_**Y caemos mil veces,**_

_**Bajo los suspiros de exclamación.**_

_**  
El sudor corrompe nuestras ropas,**_

_**Que en un instante son arrebatadas,**_

_**Exiliadas lejos del fervor**_

_**De nuestra carbonizada piel.**_

_**  
El vicio de nuestras manos,**_

_**Nos arranca la calma,**_

_**Somos dos seres excitados,**_

**_por el roce de un beso... _**

**  
_…soy tuya!_**

_**Bajo la penumbra de quejidos,**_

_**Donde tu sexo ultraja la candidez del mío.**_

_**La humedad de nuestros miembros**_

_**nos desborda,Nos aleja de nuestros cuerpos,**_

_**Mientras tu húmedo beso **_

_**lame mi sentir…**_

…_**el sudor cae,**_

_**Y dentro de mí, siembras tus suplicas,**_

_**Dentro de mí, eres mío,**_

_**Como en el tiritar de mis piernas, **_

_**soy tuya…**_

_**  
...Tu voz se pierde en mi hombro,**_

_**Acunas mi ardor, con caricias a mi oído…**_

…_**y con un beso caemos rendidos**_

_**Donde en un abrazo eterno a las sabanas,**_

_**Caemos dormidos...**_

Escrito originalmente por Sacristía )

El amanecer se acercaba y los primeros rayos del sol amenazaban iluminar sus cuerpos desnudos sobre la cama y ser algo visible a los ojos humanos , situación ajena a él desde hace siglos y reciente en ella , ellos gozaban de la capacidad de ver y sentir la presencia de otros seres en la mas oscura noche , Integra se había entregado a la noche y no había marcha atrás .

Ambos estaban muy cansados y sus cuerpos se encontraban sudorosos , tras una larga noche , otros despertaban al nacer el sol , pero ellos no , eran criaturas de la noche y dormirían al alba en pequeño ataúd donde los cadáveres reposan hasta convertirse en polvo y los vampiros duermen en su inmortalidad , ella lo sabía y ahora necesitaba uno para descansar , tenia que pedir a Walter ordenar uno para ella .

Todo había sido tan rápido para Integra , el sueño , su muerte y ahora alucard quien le había quitado lo único de inocencia que poseía después de haber matado a su propio tío hace 10 años , se sentía incapaz de reaccionar como otras amantes que después de hacer el amor ella apoyaría su pecho cerca de él luego de una larga noche , cosa que él entendió al verla recostado a su lado sin hacer un solo movimiento más que el elevar de su pecho agitado ,Alucard se movió lentamente hacia ella ,él si se atrevió a expresar sus deseos y dejarse llevar por ellos invadido por la lujuria y sus sentimientos escondidos desde hace 10 años en que la vio y probo su sangre por primera vez , comprendió que debía hacer el primer movimiento , giro hacia ella y arrastro su cuerpo hacia su cuerpo por su cintura y beso su frente , enredo sus brazos apretándola con fuerza hacia él como si temiese que se la quitasen , además de ser tan posesivo .

Las ideas en la mente de Integra se enredaban unas a otras como el que le diría a la reina ?como explicar algo así,ella se entrego a Alucard sin resistirse , que pensaría Walter de ella ?como lo vería a la cara , Alucard no solo la había convertido en un vampiro como a la chica policía sino que la había tomado como su mujer y esta sed que invadía su garganta y su boca , no se atrevía a beber sangre , ahora comprendía a la chica policía , todo esto era tan difícil para la joven líder de Hellsing . Por supuesto que Alucard no ignoro alguno de estos pensamientos en especial el ultimo que hicieron que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par , ella tenia sed y no había que hacerla esperar más .

* * *

Walter y la chica policía no durmieron esa noche , en especial Walter que había criado a Integra desde que nació y la quería como a una hija por lo que sentía ganas de matar a alucard por haberla convertido en un vampiro y maldecido su alma , pero tampoco podía concebir la idea de que Integra pasara a otra vida , de alguna forma se sentía agradecido con Alucard . 

Se desvelo toda la noche pensando en quien puede haber enviado a aquel vampiro para matar a sir Integral , quien o quienes? quien era el enemigo a que se enfrentaban ?.

Era demasiado por una noche , todo había sucedido tan rápido y muchos cambios habrían que hacer en la mansión para sir Hellsing , como sus alimentos , los cubiertos de plata y un cajón donde ella ahora dormiría , a idea le causaba espanto era simplemente inconcebible imaginar a un Hellsing dormir en un cajón no por estar muerto sino por ser un vampiro y peor aun era como informarle a la reina de lo ocurrido en la mansión y a los miembros de la mesa redonda sobre la nueva naturaleza de sir Integral , un líder de Hellsing no puede ser un vampiro y sir Integra no era más un ser humano , debían de convencer a la reina de la lealtad de sir Integra a la corona ...el crujido de las puertas abriéndose interrumpieron sus pensamientos y una dulce voz rompió el silencio de aquella gran biblioteca mientras se disponía a leer un libro del estante .

-_Señor Walter !!...perdóneme por interrumpirlo ,no sabía que se encontraría despierto hasta estas horas ._

_**-Oh, señorita Victoria no se retire por favor , solo no puedo dormir debido a los recientes acontecimientos sucedidos en la mansión y además su presencia no **__**es una molestia . **_

_-Yo tampoco puedo dormir , no por que sea un vampiro!!!sino por lo de sir Integral ...y además me preguntaba que pasara desde ahora en la mansión ._

_**-Temo que partir de mañana los días serán más difíciles ahora que el sello que mantenía al señor Alucard bajo el dominio de la familia Hellsing empieza a desaparecer con la muerte de la señora Integra y ahora será considerado una amenaza .**_

_**-...**_

_**-Creo que será mejor que vaya a ver como esta sir Integral , que le parece si me acompaña señorita Seras Victoria ?.**_

_-No lo se Walter ... creo que será mejor que no los interrumpamos además aunque fuese con usted no podría entrar y usted tampoco , ya que el maestro a bloqueado la habitación para que nadie los interrumpa ._

_**De todas formas iré a ver si sir Integra ya despertó , pero muchas gracias por el consejo señorita Victoria .**_

* * *

Ambos se encontraban de rodillas sobre la cama mirándose uno al otro , mientras ella esperaba la propuesta que Alucard iría a ofrecerle.

-Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates HELLSING!! …..como sabes ahora que el ultimo Hellsing ha muerto yo gozo de libertad para hacer lo que quiera y tú ahora eres parte de mi dominio .

La ira no se hizo esperar en el rostro de Integral , que prefería morir antes que obedecer a un vampiro y peor aun a Alucard .

**_Déjate de estupideces , no creas que me someteré a ti , yo nunca lo haré , yo nunca estaré bajo el dominio de un maldito chupasangre , solo obedezco ordenes de la reina y es a ella a quien debo mi lealtad como el_** **_resto de mis antecesores aun así ya no sea un ser humano yo siempre seré un Hellsing ._**

La risa burlona de Alucard no se hizo esperar , le encantaba le encantaba la forma como ella solía responder y el sabía como provocar la ira de la joven mujer, le hacia recordar a él cuando aun era un ser humano y era un ferviente devoto a Dios y sus creencias religiosas que terminaron aquel día en que Dios no bajo del cielo a la tierra santa ,bañada con la sangre de los paganos invasores ,que tanto había defendido matando en nombre de Dios .Ella se parecía tanto a él en esos tiempos tan valiente y orgullosa como en los tiempos en que era conde . 

_-Oh Integra haces que mi sangre hierba por todo mi cuerpo !!!,quiero que sepas que no estoy en tu contra ,yo solo soy neutral y por eso te daré la solución para mantener vivo el sello que me puso tu abuelo Abraham Hellsing hace varios años ._

_**-De que se trata Alucard?**_

_-Ya lo veras ...disfrutare mucho muchísimo esto!!_ (Los ojos de Alucard brillaron con tanta intensidad al decir estas ultimas palabras que hicieron que el cuerpo de Integra se ruborizara por completo ).

Tomo una pequeña navaja pasándola por sus labios y su lengua hasta que cortaran su carne y la sangre fluyese por sus labios , el olor de su sangre llegó hasta el olfato de Integra que miraba desconfiada y algo excitada por el olor de la sangre , la navaja estaba cubierta completamente de sangre y Alucard empezó a lamer esta de forma seductora como dando una invitación saboreando su propia sangre , Integra sentía descontrolarse poco a poco por la forma en que Alucard saboreaba su propia sangre como si fuese un manjar y la forma como la miraba , Alucard la estaba provocando .

Integra recordó las palabras de Abraham Hellsing cuando menciono el bautismo del vampiro , que Alucard hizo a Mina y al parecer también lo haría con ella , eso implicaba perder su alma por completo , bueno esta ya esta maldita pero dejar que Alucard haga con ella lo mismo que a Mina significaría quedar completamente bajo su dominio , pero Alucard dijo que serviría para reforzar el sello ,pero curiosamente este rito era parecido al relato en el diario del doctor Serway .Alucard era incapaz de mentirle a pesar de todo al menos eso era lo que ella creía a pesar de que el haya sido la causa de sus diarias amargura y con sus comentarios irritantes que solo lo decía por molestarla .

Alucard se acerco a ella hasta que sus labios quedaran a milímetros de distancia , él la provocaba y torturaba de alguna forma , sabía que ella tenia sed y el olor de la sangre la descontrolaría poco a poco ,pero ella se mantenía inmóvil frente a él tan orgullosa como siempre , la beso apasionadamente mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar , Integra jadeo de dolor y placer , la sangre de ambos se mezclaron en sus bocas , ella bebió su propia sangre mezclada con la de Alucard y ambos bebieron de su sangre mezclada .

* * *

Parados frente a la puerta de la habitación de Integra sintieron una gran fuerza salir de la habitación acompañada de un fuerte resplandor carmesí , mientras los focos parecian estar a punto de estallar ,sobre toda la mansión quedo iluminado por un gran símbolo rojo sobre mansión , era el sello y la causa se encontraba en aquella habitación . 

_-MAESTRO!!!_

_**-Qué esta sucediendo ?**_

_-No Walter no entre , por favor !, él maestro se enojara mucho conmigo ._

_**-Debo ver como esta Integra . no puedo dejarla en manos de ese vampiro !**_

_-Ella esta bien , él maestro nunca lo lastimaría creame sino la hubiese dejado morir , además no creo que quiera ver lo que pasa adentro . no se como decirlo pero creo que ellos están...uhmm usted entiende señor Walter ?._

_-...**ha ya veo , usted tiene razón será mejor que los dejemos solos , además debo de informar a la reina de lo sucedido** _.( Walter fingió no incomodarle el ultimo comentario de la chica policía , pero en verdad se sentía destrozado el tan solo pensar a Alucard tocando a Integra , él que la vio crecer y ahora era no solo un vampiro sino una mujer ).

* * *

Las heridas se cerraron y Alucard aun la besaba con una pasión descontrolada sin dejar de rozar sus afilados colmillos sobre sus labios ,pero Integra sentía mucha sed y ya no había más sangre , ella sentía de repente unas ansias de morder a Alucard , pero él no la dejaba , sus labios reclamaban los suyos y la sujetaba con mucha fuerza haciéndola sentir incapaz de separarse de él , pero alucard pudo sentir pronto las ansias de Integra y la dejo algo libre para que ella pueda beber su sangre . 

_**-Puedes beber todo lo que quieras , no tienes que pedir permiso !.(dijo sensualmente)**_

Debido a la inexperiencia de Integra el pecho de Alucard empezó a humedecerse con su sangre derramada que se escapaba de los labios de Integra y las venas abiertas de su cuello que él mismo abrió para que ella pudiese beber de él.

Mientras Integra succionaba la sangre de alucard este le hablo mentalmente 

"_**Ahora tu alma me pertenece completamente "**_

Los ojos de Integra se abrieron de para en par al escuchar estas ultimas palabras , empujando violentamente Alucard de su lado , se sentía traicionada ,como a una tonta , ella se había dejado engañar , todo fue muy parecido a lo de Mina , el sello no había sido reforzado !

_-TÚ!!!MALDITO BASTARDO !como te atreves a engañarme , yo no me someteré nunca a ti , nunca!!!!!(_gritaba mientras buscaba su arma en su gaveta sin éxito alguno , Alucard la tenia en sus manos ).

**_-Buscas esto?, Integra_**(respondió con una risa burlona que suele poner cuando Integra se exalta ).

_-Maldito !, nunca debí confiar en ti ,sabÍa que tarde o temprano nos traicionarías._

_**-ohhh!! Me siento ofendido Integra yo nunca tuve intención de traicionarte , dime si te e faltado alguna vez o si te e desobedecido** _

_-...no, no me has faltado ,pero..._

_**-Oh! Ya veo el diario del doctor Serway , son unos tontos muy valientes ,aun los recuerdo como si fuese ayer , pero mi querida Integra esto no es lo mismo ,este es un lazo entre ambos , ahora eres mi esposa ese es el significado del ritual , la pertenencia mutua y también así hago que quedes bajo mi completo dominio , nosotros los vampiros no necesitamos una iglesia ni la bendición de Dios , nuestro lazo es físico , como hace unas horas en que te hice mía , y también es de sangre , lo que los vampiros llamamos lazos de sangre ,mi querida condesa !no hay nada mas fuerte que ese lazo entre ambos .**_

La palabra esposa era una palabra que Integra no pensaba usaría Alucard , definitivamente este comentario hizo que las mejillas de Integra se enrojecieran en su ahora pálido rostro .

**_-"Nunca te traicionaría" _**

_-"Alucard yo..." _

"_**Shhh!!, pronto amanecerá y debes descansar "**_

La cargo entre sus brazos y aparecieron de pronto en los sótanos de la mansión donde Alucard dormía , la recostó en su ataúd donde durmieron juntos en su nuevo refugio y posesión de ambos desde hoy .

* * *

Las olas golpeaban los bordes de la embarcación y la tempestad agitaba cada vez más las olas , el cielo sobre ella estaba cubiertos por nubes negras y gruesas ; el ruido de los truenos parecían presagiar lo peor .Este era un navío de grandes dimensiones pero imperceptible como un barco fantasma escondido por la neblina como si no existiese ; todos los tripulantes estaban nerviosos y asustados , era la primera vez que les pasaba algo así , llenos de superficiones a causa de que eran solo pueblerinos reclutados y ingenuos ,empezaban a comentar que el diablo había subido a la embarcación y se había escondido en los depósitos donde se encontraban las misteriosas cajas del que nadie de ellos conocía el contenido , al parecer, en las noches veían vagar por la embarcación a tres hermosas mujeres sensuales y voluptuosas ,pero sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y de miradas crueles , quienes eran ?, ellos creían que eran demonios que habían tomado la forma de hermosas mujeres para seducirlos y así llevárselos fácilmente para matarlos y robarles sus almas , ya llevaban siete días desde que salieron de Transilvania y misteriosamente tras cada noche desapareciera tres tripulantes haciendo vigilancia , pero el capitán no hacia caso de ellos y los tomaba como locos diciéndoles malditos pueblerinos superficiosos y nunca existieron esa cantidad de hombres. Al octavo día los tripulantes restantes estuvieron a punto de echar las cajas al mar pero fueron detenidos por el capitán quien trato de calmarlos y mandarlos a descansar . 

Noveno día , la noche ser acercaba y las olas estaban tranquilas ;un hombre muy alto , cabellos castaños y ojos negros mirabas las olas golpear más tranquilamente la embarcación , parecía elegante pero algo anticuado debido a sus vestimentas compuesta por un saco largo y negro con un sombrero que cubría su rostro pudiéndose ver solo su sonrisa malévola y cruel que haría correr hasta al hombre más valiente a pesar de poseer un hermoso rostro sus expresiones eran crueles y diabólicas , miraba el mar furioso como si anhelase matar apretaba sus puños llenos de ira como buscando venganza .

Estaba parado observando hasta que un hombre de aspecto viejo y débil se acerco temerosamente a él ,era el capitán .

"S_eñor Marruey , disculpe interrumpirlo pero es muy importante lo que debo decirle "_

_**"Hable "**_

"_Los hombres empiezan a sospechar y ayer quisieron tirar las cajas al mar fue muy difícil calmarlos , que podemos hacer?"_

"_**Es un inepto debió haberme dicho sobre este suceso...las amas se enteraran de esto "**_

"_Oh no por favor señor ellas se molestaran mucho, TENGA PIEDAD DE MÍ!!" _

"_**No se preocupe no diré nada ,reúna a los hombres y invente cualquier tontería luego enciérrelos en una de las habitaciones ... ya es de noche y las amas estarán muy hambrientas , al menos esas bazofias nos servirán para alimentarlas , aunque no son dignas ni de ser sus alimentos "**_

_-"Si señor !" _

_**-"Cuanto falta para llegar a Londres ?" **_

"_Solo dos días mi señor , todo esta calculado para llegar por la noche al puerto y trasladar las cajas a la mansión "_

"_**Maravilloso !!...oh ya despertaron , vaya y reúna a los hombres capitán que mis amas están muy hambrientas y esas basuras serán sus alimentos, ahora ya no serán una molestia para nosotros "**_

"_sí mi señor "_

"_**La maestra de mis amas estar ansiosa por tener noticias del conde , la era del vampirismo a llegado a su inicio , junto con la condesa Isabel Bathory, debemos alistar todo para su llegada ".**_

Aquella noche solo quedaron cinco hombres en la embarcación , cuatro eran humanos ,pero el otro hombre misterioso no era humano .

(continuara wajawajaja)

* * *

Como saben ahora no encaja hacer fic donde Walter sea un mayordomo de confianza y como un padre de integra ,pero yo creo que él si quiere a integra sino por algo le lavaron el cerebro a pesar de ser un maldito traidor que merece morir de la peor forma e inimaginable T-T ( yo aun lo estimo a pesar de ser un traidor ) y si se dan cuenta de algo mas Isabel Bathory existió y fue una condesa húngara muy sanguinaria , en verdad estaba loca ya que pensaba que bañándose en la sangre de jóvenes mujeres le daría más belleza y vida y se rodeaba de gente metida en la brujería y alquimia , no solo eso sino que es uno de los personajes en que se baso el vampirismo y a aparte de Vlad Tepes el empalador . 

Posdata : Perdón por los errores de redaccion , no me habia dado cuanta de que habia cometido tantos errores , desgraciadamente cada vez que se sube un fic este sale con errores que ya uno habia correjido en word pero se alteran al subirlos y mi negligencia fue no revisar(ya me lo habian abvertido T-T) , gracias a la persona que me puso al tanto de esto :D y dejen reviews por favor , oh me mato!!!!! (mentira es broma XD)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Una carta misteriosa y la reunión** _

Al día siguiente por la mañana la mansión era silenciosa como de costumbre y lo era aun mas sin la presencia de integra en la oficina dando ordenes a Walter .la chica policía estaba durmiendo y Walter alistaba todo para la reunión de urgencia en la mansión , todo estaba listo y solo había que esperar la llegada de la reina y los miembros de la mesa redonda y la razón esencial , obviamente , de esta reunión era sir integral que despertaría al caer la noche , como era natural por ser ahora u vampiro .

Los papeles , informes y recibos sobre el escritorio de integra era abundantes y aun faltaban revisar , por eso Walter decidió terminar de revisarlos y así terminar las tareas que integra no pudo la noche anterior debido a los recientes sucesos , entre ellos encontró algunas cartas con manchas de sangre , supuso que seria la sangre de integra que salpico sobre los papeles al ser atacada por aquel vampiro y aun no sabían nada sobre quien la habría enviado , solo era claro que su objetivo era acabar con la vida de la joven líder de Hellsing , entre tanto pensamiento Walter había olvidado seguir revisando los informes sobre el escritorio , pero pronto volvió a continuarlo , pero se dio con la sorpresa de encontrar una carta sin remitente alguno sobre el escritorio entre los papeles , esta carta era negra y estaba sellada con sera roja que mostraba un extraño símbolo , este estaba compuesta por una cruz invertida y dos espadas atravesadas sobre ella , era una especie de advertencia acaso?, es que posiblemente aquel vampiro la había dejado aquí ,Walter la abrió y vio que la escritura era rumana , estaba escrita con sangre al parecer , podía entender claramente lo escrito en la carta debido a que desde que comenzó a trabajar para Hellsing tuvo que aprender mucho sobre la historia del vampirismo y eso implicaba saber mucho del pasado de alucard junto con su idioma natal ,idioma que no era el único que conocía , pero a pesar de eso el mensaje en la carta parecía ser para un telegrama por el corto mensaje que a decir verdad le helaron la sangre a Walter a leer las siguiente línea :

"_**La nueva era del vampirismo comienza desde hoy "**_

Oh!!esto es terrible !

Reflexiones de Walter :

Solo una organización secreta puede estar detrás de esto y debe ser muy poderosa para anunciar el comienzo de una nueva era , un mundo al cual no esta invitado el ser humano , pero quienes?, esto definitivamente ha sido planeado hace mucho tiempo y así poder reunir un gran ejercito de vampiros y ghouls y así lograr sus objetivos , quien podría planear algo tan atroz . Solo puedo pensar que nuestro enemigo no es humano , la humanidad corre peligro , la reina debe ser informada junto con los miembros de la mesa redonda con suma urgencia , debemos alistarnos para otra guerra , será inevitable si aun queremos vivir sin perder nuestras almas ...

* * *

Faltaban dos horas para la reunión y integra acababa de despertar al lado de alucard completamente desnuda al igual que alucard , la ropa de él estaba sobre una silla al lado del ataúd , pero las de ella no había ninguna , no tenia que ponerse mas que las ropas de alucard que le quedaban muy , fácil de suponer sin ponérselas , era lo único que había de ropa pero integra no podía salir con esas prendas puestas y exponerse a que alguien la vea así y peor aun que sus hombres la vean , eso seria una burla . 

Salio suavemente del ataúd para no despertar a alucard y se puso la camisa de alucard , este le llegaba hasta los muslos , se podía hacer un vestido con esta camisa pensó integra, por cierto un vestido que integra nunca usaría .integra empezó a reír para si misma de lo ridícula que se sentía con la camisa de alucard , en verdad él era un hombre muy grande pensó integra humorísticamente, era una escena asombrosa verla sonreír naturalmente luego de 10 años y alucard se estaba perdiendo una escena asombrosa ,integra dejo de reír cuando vio alucard inmóvil en aquel ataúd y completamente desnudo , era un hombre muy atractivo con cabellos muy negros y ojos carmesí seductores , tenia un físico hermoso y su piel era suave, fría y pálida , ella lo había sentido y lo había tocado y ella se había dejado tocar , era suya y él era suyo , en cierta forma ya no se sentía sola , lo tenia a él , ahora despertaría al lado de alguien aunque sea u vampiro .

_-Buenas noches Integra , veo que has despertado antes que yo _

_**-Buenas noches, Alucard**_

_-Walter esta arriba esperándote _

_-..._

_-Ya veo ,no tienes que ponerte , pero esa camisa se te ve muy sensual integra , estas segura que quieres quitártela ?_

_**-Cierra la boca Alucard, necesito mi ropa **_

_-No hay problema _

Alucard se levanto y empezó a vestirse , pero había un pequeño inconveniente , si su camisa , miro a integra con una sonrisa picaresca que ella entendió inmediatamente .

_-Necesito mi camisa _

-**_Maldito pervertido_** (Respondió Integra entre murmuro al darse cuenta lo cuanto disfrutaba de esto Alucard )

Integra empezó a desabrocharse la camisa mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando algo con que pueda cubrirse.

_-Oh por favor no hay nada que no haya visto de ti y además te ves muy bien desnuda sabes?, mi amo es hermoso en verdad !_

_-**Basta Alucard no es el momento de bromas!**_

Se acerco a Integra seductoramente y susurro a su oído : en verdad eres muy hermosa , Integra ! acaricio sus mejillas y la beso mientras sus manos empezaban a darse libertad para acariciar el cuerpo de Integra subiendo y bajando , hasta que empezó a terminar de desabrochar la camisa que tenia puesta Integra , ella se dejaba llevar por sus besos y jadeaba cada vez que alucard la tocaba mientras mordía juguetonamente sus labios sintiendo en roce de sus colmillos .Luego de que la camisa cayera a sus pies Integra procedió a desabrochar el pantalón de Alucard para que ambos quedasen iguales , hasta que de pronto para desgracia de integra alguien entro en la habitación de alucard , era nada menos que la chica policía que reacciono rápidamente a taparse los ojos terriblemente avergonzada y espantada de ver a sir Integral y a su maestro completamente desnudos , mas que nada por su maestro , que horror , Integra empujo a Alucard rápidamente pero se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda y se puso de nuevo la camisa de alucard , mientras alucard reía burlonamente al ver a ambas mujeres sumamente avergonzadas y las mejilla rojas , alucard ayudo a taparse a Integra con su saco .

**-Sir Integra !!maestro!!!...perdón !!perdón!!!**

_-Ya basta chica policía es que acaso nunca ha visto a dos personas hacer el amor , hable ya ,que es lo que quiere?(respondió Alucard)_

**-Yo solo escuche unos ruidos que provenían de aquí ,por eso vine a investigar que era , pero no pensé que eran ustedes ,yo creía que estaban arriba en la habitación de sir integral , que vergüenza ¡!perdóneme sir integral , maestro!(**Seras seguía tapándose los ojos al ver que su maestro ni siquiera hacia nada por taparse , no tenia nada de pudor, será porque es un monstruo? )

_-La próxima vez utiliza tus sentidos , ya puedes retirarte _(contesto Alucard)

**-Sí maestro**

**-_Espera Seras_ !**

**-Si?,sir integral**

_**-Esto no significa nada ,por favor no le digas a nadie sobre lo que has visto **_

**_-_Sí señora no se preocupe, por cierto el señor Walter la esta esperando para la reunión de urgencia .**

_**-Gracias , dígale que ya desperté y bajare pronto**_

**--Sí , con su permiso.**

Ya solos en la habitación

_No podrás negarlo por mucho tiempo , sabes?_

_**-Sí lo sé , pero eso no es lo importante ahora **_

Tomo a Integra entre sus brazos y desaparecieron de la habitación

_-Ni siquiera necesitaba vestirme _

_**-Ya me di cuenta **_

* * *

**-_Buenas noches Walter._**

_-Buenas noches sir Integral la estaba esperando_

_**-Como es obvio ya estas informado de mi nueva naturaleza.**_

_-Sí mi querida sir Integral_

_**-Walter solo lo repetiré una vez y no espero que sientas pena por mi ni la espero de nadie , soy consciente de las consecuencias y las asumiré siempre con la cabeza en alto , Walter...aun estas conmigo?.**_

_-Señora Integra yo siempre estaré aquí para servirle fielmente como lo hice con sus antecesores y lo haré hasta el ultimo de mis suspiros._

_**-Gracias Walter **_

_-De nada mi querida Integra._

La figura de Alucard atravesaba las paredes de la oficina en ese momento interrumpiendo la conversación entre Integra y Walter .

W_: Veo que ya despertó señor Alucard ,entonces es el momento apropiado para informarles de la misteriosa carta que encontré sobre el escritorio de sir Integral_

I: **_De que carta hablas Walter?(exigió Integra)_**

A: **Una carta?**

W_: Al parecer el vampiro que la ataco dejo esta carta sobre su escritorio._

I_: **Esta letra es rumana Walter.**_

W_: Sí , el idioma natal del señor Alucard ._

_A_**: MARAVILLOSO!!puedo sentir el aroma de la guerra Walter , ya me estaba aburriendo matando ghouls y estupidos vampiros .**

I **:_Nuestro enemigo no es humano Walter ._**

W: _Así es , ellos quisieron matarla para así acabar con la organización Hellsing y así eliminar uno de sus obstáculos para lograr su objetivo._

A: **Esta letra esta escrita con sangre**

W_ : Sí yo creí lo mismo , pero esperaba a que usted lo reafirmara._

A**: Eso no es lo único Walter , nuestro enemigo es mujer , una nosferathu muy fuerte al parecer .**

I**: _Debemos informar a la reina sobre esto ,Walter._**

W_: Todo esta listo para la reunión sir Integral._

I_: **Alucard puedes ver algo más en la sangre** ._

Alucard óleo y lamió la sangre sobre la carta

A: **Sorprendente la sangre no pertenece a un solo vampiro , son tres y son muy fuertes , nuestros enemigos son muy fuertes ... me divertiré mucho matándolas !!**

**I: _No puedes ver más Alucard!!!(_**exigió Integra)

A: **Tranquila , la sangre lleva mucho tiempo expuesta , aunque el sabor me resulta conocido , pero no debe ser nada importante .**

**I: ...(**Acaso serán ellas)

W : _Será mejor que vaya a recibir a nuestros invitados que ya están por llegar ,con su permiso sir Integral ; señor Alucard._

_I: **Vaya Walter**._

Ya solos en la oficina Alucard tiro la carta sobre el escritorio y beso a Integra sujetándola con fuerza por la cintura .

_**-Basta Alucard no ve que nos podrían ver .**_

_**-**Walter ya lo sabe , no hay nada que ocultar , oh acaso no puede besar a mi esposa cuando quiera ,recuerda puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera ._

_**-Basta es una orden , no soy tu maldito juguete y además no es el momento para estupideces .**_

_**-**Tu ya no puedes darme ordenes o no lo recuerdas mi condesa , además hacer el amor no es una estupidez ._

_**-No ahora Alucard , no provoques que te mate .**_

_-Ya estoy muerto , pero si te excita llenar mi cabeza de plata no me resistiré ._

_**-IDIOTA!!**_

* * *

En la sala de reuniones 

W**: Como saben señores y su majestad se les informo que sir integral había sido atacada por un vampiro , que fue eliminado por el señor alucard ..**

R: Sin rodeos Walter , diga cual es el motivo de esta reunión .

Sir Island: _Acaso la operación no fue un éxito Walter?_

W : **No, no lo fue sir Integral murió.**

Un gran bullicio se armo en la sala , todos murmuraban y lamentaban , la mayoría hipócritamente ,por la muerte tan inesperada de la joven líder de Hellsing, pero era algo de esperarse siendo líder de una organización que elimina vampiros , tarde o temprano moriría en manos de un ghoul ,vampiro o una bala perdida y alucard no llegaría siempre a tiempo para salvarla ,como siempre acostumbraba .

R: Esto es lamentable .

S: Es lamentable y peor aun sin dejar un heredero que sigua con la línea de los Hellsing.

Pewook : Alguno de nosotros debería asumir el cargo de Hellsing ya que ningún Hellsing de sangre queda vivo .

Todos planeaban y murmuraban entre ellos sobre quien asumiría el control de Hellsing mientras Walter escuchaba cada palabra sin hacer ningún gesto de amargura o molestia ante tal falta de respeto sino parecía seguro como si escondiese algo y tanto la reina como sir Island sospechan tal tranquilidad .

R : Silencio caballeros !ya habrá tiempo para estas disputas tan deshonórales de su parte .

P : Pero su majestad !!(respondió ofendido mister Pewook )

R : Silencio mister Pewook !estoy hablando , Walter termine de contarnos lo sucedido por favor .

W :_Gracias su majestad es usted tan amable , bueno caballeros ._

Walter camino tranquilamente a través de la sala en dirección a la puerta , cuyas dimensiones eran muy grandes y de aspecto muy elegante propias de una mansión , en aquel momento apareció Alucard a lado de Walter haciendo una rápida reverencia a la reina .

P : LA MASCOTA DE HELLSING!!!como se atreve a entrar a esta sala usted que no protegió a su ama como se debe ...(falta de aire)

Alucard interrumpió las palabras de Pewook , no con palabras sino con el tacto , imperceptible a los ojos humanos , este presiono su cuello sin tocarlo quitándole momentáneamente el aire ,hasta que la voz de Integra en su mente lo detuvo

"_**Basta Alucard"**_

_**A: **Modere sus palabras señor Pewook que la reina esta presente o acaso usted no es un caballero _(Alucard deseaba tanto poder matar a todos esos hombres que siempre habían presionado y menospreciado a integra , solo bastaba con que ella lo pida y él los mataría a todos lentamente y sin piedad , bañándose en su sangre , sentía tantas ganas de invitar a integra a hacer un festín con sus cuerpos atravesados por largas estacas como cuando era conde , quería que compartiese su deseo , sienta su poder , su amor a la guerra y la sangre , si ella quisiera él pondría el mundo a sus pies ,pero seguro ella se espantaría ante tal invitación )

Todo quedo en silencio en la sala , las miradas eran atentas al viejo mayordomo y un antiguo vampiro parados a los extremos de la gran puerta , cada uno abrió un lado de la puerta y sorpresa , todos quedaron helados ,era integra la que camionada con la mirada en alto hasta llegar ante la reina y hacer una elegante reverencia como un caballero ingles .

I: **_Su majestad !_**

R: Sir integral ,que significa todo esto ?, explíquese por favor .

Sir island se mantenía tranquilo a diferencia de los de más , se había dado cuenta de que la hija de Arthur ya no era la misma , sus dientes eran finamente sobresalientes y algo puntiagudos a los de antes , caracteristicas propias a los de un vampiro , sí era claro para él sir integral se habia convertido en una vampiresa y solo alucard podría haber sido el responsable , ya que integra había expulsado toda la sangre contaminada del vampiro que la ataco, era claro por la forma como este la miraba y al parecer integra ignoraba o no le daba importancia alguna ,no era tonto pensar que alucard quería convertir a integra en un vampiro como él y esta fue una oportunidad que no iba a dejar pasar y por lo que vio no la dejo pasar .

I : Su majestad todo lo que dijo Walter es verdad , todo fue parte de un malévolo plan de un enemigo que aun no conocemos que envió a uno de sus marionetas a matarme y así quitar un obstáculo en su camino para poder realizar sus planes .

P : Pero eso no puede ser , si usted esta aquí entre nosotros .

R: Usted yo no es un ser humano sir Integral .

**_I : Sí, su majestad ahora me e convertido en lo que tanto odio _**.(Alucard gruño sintiéndose lastimado por las palabras de Integra)

R: Lo supuse desde que Walter se mostró tan tranquilo a pesar de los comentarios tan ambiciosos de los caballeros presentes , no es así sir Island ?

S : Sí su majestad .

**_I: Asumiré las consecuencias_** ...

Cuando Integra empezó a hablar Alucard se acerco a ella y se paro a su lado soliendo una de sus manos , que apretó con ternura como una señal de apoyo , esto la alivio un poco , pero se sintió algo avergonzada de que vean tal gesto.

R : Por lo que veo usted no esta sola .

W : Ella no lo esta su majestad ( ahora tanto Alucard como Walter estaban parados a lado de Integra )

R : Ya sabe algo de quien nos puede haber querido matarla y a quien nos enfrentamos .

_**I : Muy poco su majestad , solo nos limitamos a la carta que dejo el vampiro que me ataco -tendió la carta sobre la mesa - el idioma en que esta escrita esta carta es rumano .**_

R : Esta es una advertencia sir Integral.

_**I :Así es su majestad , como podrán ver este mensaje es el anuncio de una nueva amenaza a la cual debemos prepáranos y del cual podemos afirmar que una nueva guerra se avecina .**_

S : Walter quiero que mande a analizar todo sobre esta carta .

W: Sí sir Island , eso mismo iba a hacer .

R : En cuanto a usted sir Integral seguirá, en el cargo que se le a otorgado hace diez años hasta que decidamos que medidas tomar al respecto ,es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted ahora que ya no es más un ser humano .

Un gran escándalo se armo en la sala , todos decían : pero como un vampiro va manejar Hellsing , es inconcebible , una vergüenza .

R: Silencio !!acaso alguno cuestiona mi decisión , caballeros?-todos callaron –sir integral confió en su lealtad a la corona y a su patria , usted tiene mi confianza , al igual que su familia tuvo de la mía , por ahora usted seguirá en su cargo y hará lo que se le ha destinado a hacer como líder de hellsing , matar vampiros .Ahora caballeros déjenme a solas con sir Integral.

P : Pero su majestad!!

R : He dado una orden caballeros y no la repetiré.

Todos salieron de la sala ante la mirada amenazante de Alucard mientras Walter se disponía a cerrar las puertas dejando a Integra a solas con la reina , para así tener una mas intima conversación , que eran los deseos de la reina .

R: Sir Integral es conciente que usted , alucard y esa muchacha a la cual protege serán al final los únicos vampiros que queden para eliminar ?

_**I : Sí su majestad ,soy conciente de mi destino .**_

R : E s una pena que usted no pueda ahora dar una nueva generación , sus niños hubiesen sido tan hermosos como usted y de gran confianza para la corona .

**_I : Lo siento su majestad_** ( en verdad Integra nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello hasta ese instante )

R : Acércate

La reina toco el rostro de Integra con ambas manos y la miro dulcemente recordando a aquella pequeña niña de mirada orgullosa y segura antes las murmuraciones de los miembros de la mesa redonda ,con tan solo doce años, pero ella era una Hellsing y había sido preparada para tomar el cargo desde el día en que nació como una tradición familiar .

R : Usted ya no es la misma niña de antes ,se ha hecho una mujer y creo saber quien es el responsable de esto .

_**I : Su majestad!!!**_

R : Es la primera vez que la veo sonrojarse integra , entonces usted no es tan de hielo como piensan todos y por lo que me doy cuenta es cierto lo que creo , usted se a entregado a Alucard .

_**I : Eso no es cierto su majestad!!**_

R : Oh por favor! no creerá que puede mentirle a esta anciana ?.

_**I : No su majestad , perdóneme. **_

R : ...(solo una sonrisa respondió) tenga cuidado integra una bestia siempre será una bestia ... el amor duele y esta no será una excepción y recuerde usted tiene mi protección ,espero que sepa apreciarla

_**I : es un honor , su majestad **_

R: Destruya a nuestros enemigos , no deje ninguno con vivo , la humanidad debe ser protegida .

_**I : Le doy mi palabra **_

Hey que bueno de que les haya gustado mi fic , estoy súper happy , huy no saben me acabo de enterar de que Isabel bathory (la condesa húngara) no solo era una loca sanguinaria sino que también amaba las relaciones lesbicas , uyyyyyyy me da ideas caray !XD, bueno en cuanto al autor del poema en el capitulo tres te prometo no me acuerdo bien donde encontre pero lo pongo en el siguiente capitulo ,pero si te gusta los poemas de ese tipo te recomiendo esta pagina : (http://pieladentroviajeinterior. ) no digan que soy pervertida solo me gusta lo sensual y nada mas XD .

Aquí les dejo un dibujito que hice pensando en las vampiresas que vienen a Londres : (http://img66.imageshack.us/img66/7172/anime6qv7.jpg).

Antes de que me olvide ,asi redusco espacio XD

R(reina )

S(sir island)

P(señor pewook)

I(integra)

los otros ya se dan cuanta ustedes


	5. Chapter 5

Antes de que leas debes saber que este capitulo se trata de Diego un personaje que cree para este capitulo como un periodista que cubre la noticia de la llegada de las novias de drácula ,mejor dicho las ex , del cual Integra se enterara en el siguiente capitulo que se llamara : Hostilidades...a Integra ?.Si no entienden la primera parte es un articulo que escribió Diego para la revista en la que trabaja que la llamo Times New .Una vez más viva el AXI!!!!URRRARARR !!

**La llegada**

* * *

**Misterio del mar **

_Los misterios del mar ,es así como se recuerda a aquellos casos insólitos sobre embarcaciones fantasmas que llegan a los puertos encerrando miles de misterios imposibles de resolver y que solo quedan archivados con el tiempo ,es así como suelen llamar los pobladores de los alrededores ._

_Hoy aproximadamente a las tres de la madrugada del día presente desembarco en las costas de Londres una misteriosa embarcación que parece haber sido dirigida por el mismo diablo hasta estas costas desoladas de Londres a un puerto donde raras veces suelen tocar tierra embarcaciones de grandes magnitudes ,pero esto no fue lo que llamo la atención de los pobladores del puerto sino el insólito hecho de encontrar a todos los tripulantes sin vida ,al parecer nadie vio llegar a la gran embarcación cuyo nombre era Walpurgis debido a las altas horas en que llego a las costas de Londres ._

_Los pobladores se encuentran asustados por el horrible escenario que encontró la policial y los peritos de criminalistica al entrar a la embarcación para realizar las respectivas averiguaciones del caso , se encontraron cuerpos sin vida y mas atroz fue el hecho de haberlos encontrado sin una gota de sangre en sus cuerpos , al parecer todos corrieron la misma suerte ,las expresiones en sus rostros muestran expresiones de pánico y horror como si hubiesen visto al mismo diablo como se dice vulgarmente por aquí ._

_Los policías y los peritos no llega aun a una concreta solución ,misteriosamente la sangre de los cuerpos de estos pobres hombres parecen haber sido sustraídos o succionados por dos pequeños agujeros que se encontraron en sus cuellos , todos presentaban las mismas características ._

_Solo se encontró un cuerpo completamente despedazado ,este habría intentado defenderse o puesto resistencia a su agresor ,pero sufrió peor suerte que los demás ,los policías dicen que posiblemente al ver esto los demás ya no ofrecieron resistencia resignándose a su cruel destino que sería la muerte .Tales actos no parecen haber sido hechos por un ser humano por lo que resulta mas difícil encontrar a un culpable ._

_Misteriosamente esta no es la primera vez que pasa una tragedia tan espantosa como esta , algo parecido en este puerto de Londres , ya hace muchos años atrás se registro un hecho muy parecido a este que cambio la rutina del pueblo .En ese tiempo llego una embarcación del nombre Demeter donde con todos sus tripulantes muertos ,pero en ese caso no se encontró cuerpo alguno de los tripulantes ,se cree que estos fueron echados al mar ,solo se encontró el cuerpo del capitán que llego cadáver atado de manos al timos de la embarcaron junto con un rosario al cual se mantuvo aferrado como si fuese su única esperanza de salvación .En el diario del capitán de ese tiempo se pudieron encontrar datos que sirvieron de poco a la policía de ese entonces quedando simplemente como otro misterio del mar , todo parecía indicar que fueron hechos por un ser inhumano según el diario del capitán ,se dieron santos oleos al capitán considerándosele como un héroe aunque nunca se supo nada del gran perro que salio velozmente de la embarcaron de ese tiempo a pesar de que muchos tuvieron las intenciones de adoptarlo . Todo esto parece indicar que será otro caso sin resolver como en ese tiempo ,un misterio más del mar ._

_ (Artículo hecho por :Diego Guedes del Times New)_

* * *

Estoy tan excitado por el resiente suceso que ha sucedido en este pueblo , me siento muy agradecido por que el director me dé la oportunidad de cubrir este hecho ,esta es una buena oportunidad de lograr un buen lugar en la revista ...estoy tan harto de ser visto con un simple periodista de segunda , ya llevo 10 años escribiendo para Times New y no se me a dado el lugar que merezco aun ,es por eso que debo aprovechar al máximo la oportunidad que se me ha dado en este miserable pueblo .En la mañana cuando fui a cubrir los hechos nos dejaron entrar a los periodistas bajo la vigilancia de esos estupidos policías ,no sé por que nos odian tanto aquí si es nuestro trabajo ,cuidaban de que no tocásemos nada que altere las investigaciones del caso ,pero felizmente logre perder la mirada de los policías y decidí hacer mis propias averiguaciones , baje a los sótanos donde encontré un misterioso medallón ,al parecer era muy antiguo y no era ingles , pero debido a la fuerte pestilencia del sótano decidí guardarlo en mi saco además de que pronto vendrían los peritos hasta aquí y arruinarían mi ambicioso plan , esta será una gran noticia el Times New será el primero en dar la noticia ,ya quiero ver cuando el director me hacienda y me felicite por mi gran trabajo .Cuando estuve apunto de salir del sótano algo llamo mi atención que me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza ,alguien me observaba y aun estoy seguro de que no se trataba de policía que iría a llamarme la atención , me siento asustado no se por que ,pero esto no me comienza a gustar ,más cuando sentí una pestilente ráfaga que me hizo caer al suelo como si alguien me hubiese golpeado fuertemente al pecho ,pero no vi a nadie en el sótano estaba solo ,pero que fue lo que me empujo ...auh! aun me duele el pecho y me siento asustado ,pero aun así seguiré con mi propia investigación ,que diablos siento nauseas si que ese sótano apestaba ,era un olor nauseabundo como muerto .

Ya regrese con los demás felizmente el policía que nos guía no se dio cuenta de mi ausencia , ufff fue muy rápido ahora me siento mas tranquilo ,ya quiero salir de este barco y respirar aire fresco .

Ya escribí mi articulo ,el director dijo que estaba muy bueno ,le pedí que me dejara averiguar más sobre el hecho y me diese la exclusividad ,felizmente no se negó , ahora debo averiguar más .

He descubierto algo asombroso ,hace muchos años atrás en el mismo puerto llego una embarcación llamada **Demeter** con todos sus tripulantes muertos al igual que el **Walpurgis **,pero en este caso no se encontró mas que el cuerpo del capitán muerto , todo esto es tan intrigante una gran noticia esta entre mis manos y es mi deber como periodista revelarlo ,pero aun mas intrigante es el medallón que tengo entre manos y la foto de una mujer muy hermosa , lo e llevado a un laboratorio y me dijeron que este pertenecía misteriosamente al mismo tiempo en que llego Demeter a Londres , la mujer en la foto esta vestida muy elegantemente ,no me sorprendería que perteneciese a una de esas familias de alta alcurnia de la época .He averiguado un poco más del nombre del barco por Internet ,guaaaaaa!! es sorprendente toda la basura que se puede encontrar en ella algunas verdades y otras solo mentiras .

Me sorprende lo que encontré sobre el nombre de este barco ,me pregunto quien pondría le pondría un nombre así a su embarcación .Según el informe que encontré sobre esta palabra que es conocida como la noche de **Walpurgis** que se celebra la noche del 30 de abril al 1 de mayo ,esta es una tradición en la que en las noches se reúnen brujas y brujos en un aquelarre .Por lo que respecta a Alemania , las brujas y los brujos tenían su principal punto de reunión en el Blocksberg o Brocken , en donde se encontraban con Satanás y otros demonios.

Ya tarde y me siento cansado ,pero aun necesito saber quien es la mujer del retrato en el medallón y que hacia algo así en un barco como ese ,decidí buscar sobre personas desaparecidas de hace muchos años y entre ella encontré la foto de esta joven mujer que se dice que estuvo apunto de morir por falta de sangre que perdía cada noche misteriosamente , pero de repente una mañana parecía estar sana ,todo parecía indicar que se había curado pero en la tarde desapareció sin decir adiós y sin llevarse absolutamente nada . Esto es muy raro todo parece tener relación con la muerte de los tripulantes del Walpurgis ,pero como ?todo referente a la sangre ,parece una película de vampiros ,que estupidez a mi solo me importa mi puesto .

Me siento confundido, ya no sé que pensar al respecto .No estoy solo en la habitación como pensé , alguien esta detrás mío ,solo siento mi cuerpo paralizarse de miedo ,no puedo corre ni gritar , alguien me habla ,no son dos personas una mujer y un hombre ,tengo miedo Dios mío ,protegeme ,no quiero morir !!

_**-Es usted un hombre muy curioso e inteligente señor Diego, pero solo es un entupido humano que busco su propia muerte ... hay cosas en este mundo para la cual usted no esta preparado a saber y no esta invitado ,su especie pronto será eliminada para dar lugar a los mas fuertes ,este mundo no es ara los débiles como usted y todos esos demás estupidos mortales .**_

_-Quien es usted ?(me costo mucho ,pero logre hacerle frente y así poder ver su rostro.)_

_**-Quien soy yo? Por la expresión en su rostro puedo ver que usted sabe bien quien soy yo señor Diego **_

_-NO ES POSIBLE USTED MURIO HACE MUCHOS AÑOS!!!.que es esto ?_

_**-Así es señor Diego llevo muchos años muerta ,pero eso que interesa si tengo vida eterna ,pero no vine aquí a conversar con usted .Usted tiene algo que me pertenece señor diego y e venido por el .**_

_-El medallón?_

_**-Así es ,mi medallón ,pero ahora que veo que usted esta muy al tanto del Walpurgis debo matarlo ,no quiero un estorbo en mis planes siguiendo cada uno de mis pasos **_

_-Le daré el medallón ,pero por favor déjeme vivir , por favor !!_

_**-Lo siento ,pero la piedad no es una virtud en mi , además nadie lo extrañara ,tómelo como un favor, solo acabo con tu miseria **_

_-Usted maldito demonio¿qué diablos es usted ?_

_**-Marruey detente ,es una orden **_

-Te matare por tu insolencia maldito mortal !!

_**-Yo me encargare de eso Marruey ,además tengo mucha hambre y su sangre es muy dulce seria una perdida no beberla **_

_-Que están diciendo!! ...ustedes fueron los que mataron a esos pobres hombres y le quitaron toda la sangre ._

_**-OH no puedo esperar mas inteligencia , llego su hora señor diego dígale adiós a su miserable vida estupido humano .**_

No puedo moverme Dios mío ,no quiero morir , ayúdame por favor !!! ...ya no queda más todo termina aquí ,es ahora que me doy cuenta de cuanto amo vivir aunque tenga tan pocas cosas solo puedo sentir a ese demonio absorber mi sangre ...mis ojos se cierran ...alguien me habla que es?

_**-Me olvide presentarme señor Diego , mi nombre es Helena Vesspuci **_

_-He...lena!!Dios la maldiga ._

_**-Ya estoy maldita ,señor Diego , ya es hora de dormir .**_

* * *

Les gusto? o vamos díganlo !!necesito saber que opinan ,saber sus criticas que les cuesta poner criticas ,para mi es importante para saber si voy por buen o mal camino .Si quieren un poco más de acción la tendrán en el próximo capitulo . 

Dejen review o sino les caiga la rubéola !!!!!XD XD

perdon por los errores lo que pasa es que a veces al subir el fic se desaparecen muchas cosas ,pero ya las corregi felizmente , problema solucionado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Primer encuentro, mansión Hellsing.**

****

…**_comenzaría una nueva vida...  
el rencor... la furia... el odio  
se iría en un solo minuto  
un minuto de gloria  
de soledad  
de una eterna soledad...  
estaré encerrada en mis propias pesadillas  
las q pedía con gran pasión  
se hicieran...reales  
mis miedos mis temores se fueron en un segundo…_**

****

-Oh! Elena ¿qué tal tu paseo por la ciudad, dijo una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rubios.

-Dulce, muy dulce!...hace tiempo no saboreaba el dulce sabor de la sangre inglesa ,no Marruey?

-Claro, mi ama, respondio Marruey bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto a su ama.

Elena extendió su brazo delicadamente hacia su fiel sirviente, aun se podía ver la sangre fresca humedecer sus guantes de seda, él quito suavemente los guantes de su amada ama y beso la palma de su mano sintiendo en sus labios el dulce sabor del carmesí que humedecía la blanca y muerta piel de Elena.

Ella lo miraba con mucha atención viendo cada detalle y gozando de el al tacto de sus dedos y sus labios rozando su piel despertando cada uno de sus nervios, él era tan fiel y obediente a sus amadas amas que daría su propia vida por ellas para protegerlas y cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos donde no cabe la bondad ni la piedad.

Elena quito su mano de entre las manos de Marruey de forma brusca y se acerco a Elisa que la miraba pensativamente.

-Elisa¿ya despertó Ursula?, pregunto Elena

-No, ella aun no ha despertado.

-Despiértala, tenemos que hacer una corta visita a Hellsing (en los ojos de Elena se podía ver las ansias de matar y venganza)

Elisa se paró inmediatamente y desapareció de la habitación con una malévola sonrisa en sus labios, ella siempre cargaba una filosa espada con la que daba muerte a sus victimas para beber su sangre; le excitaba el hecho de sentir su carne despedazarse entre sus manos y su filosa espada, sentía que no podía esperar más tiempo para divertirse .Ella desapareció diciendo las siguientes palabras:

-Será muy divertido matar a esa perra de Hellsing .

Elena dijo en voz baja y asimismo:

-Más que nada volver a ver a nuestro amado amo y señor Drácula!

* * *

Ha pasado unos días y no sé nada sobre esas mujeres de quien me advirtió mi abuelo Abraham Hellsing, me pregunto a veces si no fue más que una desvariación mía, pero al ver esta carta una y otra vez lo descarta por completo.

Parece haber sido los dos días más largos de mi vida con Alucard a mi alrededor después de cada misión a la que se le envía junto a Seras .

Todo es tan desolado en la mansión ahora que Walter dio estrictas ordenes a los soldados de solo resguardar la mansión desde afuera y el interior a través de las cámaras de vigilancia, Seras y Alucard en una misión al norte de la ciudad Walter que fue a recoger al hombre que designaron los miembros de la mesa redonda –en mi ausencia –para que sea mi brazo derecho, aparte de Walter y estar al tanto de cada uno de mis movimientos.

Son unos idiotas ,que pueden saber ellos de dirigir Hellsing , un hombre de finas costumbres y valores superficiales .Seguro es uno de sus tontos hijos que vio la oportunidad de tener un lugar importante en Hellsing y al servicio de la corona ,no durara en Hellsing ni una sola semana ,pero solo lo tolerare por la reina y nadie más ,solo espero que Alucard no cause ningún problema ;nunca pensé que él seria tan exageradamente posesivo ,yo sabia que es una de las tantas características de los vampiros ,pero vivirlo en carne propia es insoportable ,Alucard era antes así en cierta forma pero ahora lo es más creyéndose dueño de mi .

Tratare de mantenerlo fuera de la mansión más tiempo con las misiones ,pero lo desagradable es que siempre trata de llevarme a ellas para verlo luchar y beber sangre junto a él haciéndome irritar tanto con sus insistencias y leyendo siempre mi mente como si fuese un maldito libro .

Ya es muy tarde y Walter no ha vuelto, seguro demorará más tiempo al igual que Alucard y Seras .Y pensar que en estos momentos estaría supervisando las misiones de mis hombres o descansando después de un largo día, pero no más, tal vez una corta lectura y una cajetilla de puros me mantenga ocupada ya que termine de revisar todo el papeleo de la oficina.

* * *

Integra salio de la oficina para dirigirse a la biblioteca, debido a la demora de Walter con aquel hombre designado por la reina y los miembros de la mesa redonda por lo que pensó que seria más cómodo esperar mientras en la biblioteca de la mansión, este era un lugar muy acogedor y de aspecto elegante con una gran variedad de libros y documentos muy antiguos y de gran valor para la familia Hellsing que quedo reducida ahora solo en la persona de Integra que era ahora un no-muerto.

Fuera de la mansión una espesa neblina la rodeaba poco a poco ,era como si tuviese vida propia esta adquiría formas raras y se veían siluetas femeninas de turgencias sensuales ,pero tenebrosas que los hombres empezaban a sentir ganas de correr al ver la neblina acercarse a ellos cada vez más ,pero sus cuerpos misteriosamente estaban completamente paralizados ,todo era tan extraño ,no se podía ver nada ,era como si Londres regresase a aquellos tiempos de la gran neblina ,pero esta solo rodeaba a la mansión Hellsing .

Los hombres ni siquiera podían disparar y si pudiesen moverse a que le dispararían? esta cubría sus cuerpos como una espesa manta oscura y los dejaba sin oxigeno y arrancaba el aire de los pulmones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos quitándoles la vida sin dejar una mancha de sangre mas que cuerpos inertes y sin vida ,así fueron muriendo uno a uno hasta no quedar nada vivo alrededor de la mansión y esta como guiada por el mismo diablo se metía adentro de la mansión en busca de su próxima victima .

Integra caminaba por los amplios pasillos de la mansión que conectaban su oficina con la biblioteca, viendo los majestuosos cuadros de sus ancestros que fueron colgados en los pasadizos de la mansión con un orden cronológico, todos fueron lideres de Hellsing en su tiempo y habían servido a la reina con lealtad, ella sentía que los había decepcionado convirtiéndose en un vampiro y no dando un heredero para Hellsing .

Ella no pudo evitar detenerse frente al cuadro de su abuelo Abraham Hellsing, nunca pensó verlo en persona y menos en sus propios sueños, él parecía tan real que podía sentir que lo tocaba y que él la abrazo fuertemente.

De repente Integra empezó a sentir calor y un poco de asfixia, esto no era normal, sentía mucha dificultad al respirar, como si alguien apretase su cuello y sus sentidos le indicaban que no estaba sola en la mansión como ella creía, pero en que momento y como pudieron entrar?,solo podía sentir que alguien la miraba fijamente y no estaba sola .sus sentidos la ponían en alerta como un presentimiento de peligro hasta que ella grito :

**_-Quien eres?,_**exigió Integra tratando de no perder el control ,pero en verdad estaba asustada –pero ella nunca lo demostraría ante nadie-eran ellas !las mujeres de quien le advirtió su abuelo y que serian las novias de Alucard varias décadas atrás.

Las luces de toda la mansión se apagaron quedando todo completamente a oscuras, Integra no podía ver nada, pero podía sentir la presencia de sus enemigos que la acechaban y que se acercaban a ella sigilosamente, no escuchaba pasos, pero logro visualizar sus grandes ojos rojos que la miraban celosamente.

La llamaban, sus voces eran casi hipnotizantes, sabían su nombre y podía sentir sus susurros cerca de sus oídos, parecían estar tan cerca de ella.

Estaba paralizada, hasta que sintió, hasta que sintió un fuerte grito que la obligo a taparse los oídos, era insoportable y dolorosos que parecía sentir sus tímpanos sangrar, era un grito inhumano.

**_-Te ordeno que te muestres !!!,_**grito Integra como ordenando

Solo veía siluetas iluminadas y sus ojos rojos que la miraban con ira, Integra sintió terror ante ellos, pero siempre se mantuvo mostrando valentía como Hellsing que es.

-Creo que tú sabes quienes somos !como supiste de nosotras!!Le dijo exigentemente Elena.

Integra recordó su sueño, lo que hizo que Elena supiese quien la advirtió de sus llegada.

-Ese maldito viejo de Abraham Hellsing! (respondió burlonamente Elena)…tu serás quien pague por tu familia el haber esclavizado a mi amado señor.

**_-Maldito vam…._**

-CALLA!!!MALDITA PERRA!,respondió Elisa desenvainando su espada en forma amenazadora .

-Elena ella lleva un extraño aura a su alrededor, dijo Ursula mirando a Elena.

-Ya lo sé, eso mismo sentí desde que entramos a la mansión (respondió Elena mirando a Integra) solo es uno de esos entupidos trucos de ese loco viejo de Abraham.

**_-Como te atreves!!!_**

-Acaso crees que somos débiles, hace muchas décadas atrás nos hemos preparado para este momento y hemos aprendido todo tipo de hechizos de alquimia o acaso crees que el único que sabia de esto era tu adorada familia…no creas que esa estupida marca te protegerá de nosotras ajajajjajaj

Integra no esperaba esto, fue algo que ignoro al igual que su abuelo Abraham.

-Debo aceptar que el amo fue muy inteligente al tomarte como su esposa y así romper el sello que lo ata a tu familia, pero eso se acabo ahora y deberás ser eliminada, respondió Elena.

**_-Alucard jamás me traicionaría!._**

Elisa sentía la ira correr por sus venas, tratando de contenerse matar a Integra y bañarse en su sangre en aquel momento, pero Ursula la miraba indicándole que no era el momento y no fue lo que su ama ordeno.

-Por desgracia hoy no te matare, pero pronto volveremos para matarte y así liberar a mi amado amo completamente de los lazos que lo atan a ti como su mujer, ni siquiera te mereces verlo a los ojos…ya estoy ansiosa por probar tu dulce sangre querida hermana mía, tu sangre nos dará a nosotras y a nuestra ama juventud y belleza eterna.

-**_No te será fácil matarme maldito vampiro chupasangre!_**,respondió integra con la cabeza en alto mostrando su valentía y orgullo .

-BASTA ELENA!!!...déjame matarla ahora mismo, exigió Elisa ansiosa.

-NOOO!son ordenes de nuestra ama.

Integra se quedo sorprendida por las palabras de Elena, ella había mencionado algo sobre una ama!

Elena miro a Integra, sabía lo que ella estaba pensando en ese instante y la miro con una sonrisa burlona y después le dijo mirando a los ojos a Elisa:

-Pero puedes divertirte un poco con ella, solo no la mates ya que necesitaremos su sangre para cuando llegue nuestra maestra Bathory.

Integra sintió miedo, no estaba armada y aun no dominaba sus poderes vampiricos.

**_-No creas que puedes matarme fácilmente, maldito vampiro!_**

Integra miro a todos lados sin saber que hacer primero tratando de ver e que momento atacaría su enemigo, al ver la filosa espada de Elisa, recordó lo bueno que hubiese sido en ese momento que tuviese su espada para poder defenderse de su ataque por lo que trato de comunicarse mentalmente con Alucard, pero no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para una sola palabra al sentir a su enemigo sobre ella, Elisa estaba trepada en el techo como si fuese un murciélago cayendo sobre Integra con gran velocidad ,Integra sentía el metal cortar su piel ,su carne y el gran dolor que le provocaba el metal hundiéndose en su cuerpo .

Los ojos de Integra se llenaron de sangre dejando su visión completamente de color rojo, su cuerpo perdía mucha sangre quedando rodeada completamente sobre su propia sangre y el dolor que la hacia perder el conocimiento poco a poco hasta a escuchar a Elisa que susurraba a su oído.

-Se que eres como Alucard, un ataque como este no te matara, puedes quedarte tranquila pero recuerda que la próxima vez si te matare.

Elisa se coloco sobre Integra acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella y lamió la sangre que mojaba el pálido dorado de sus delicadas mejillas de forma juguetona.

-Delicioso, tu sangre es tan dulce a pesar de ya no ser virgen (se rió burlonamente) ni un ser humano.

Bajo sus manos hacia la parte baja de la espalda de Integra rasgando bruscamente la camisa de Integra, hasta ver la marca que una vez protegió a mina .integra ni siquiera podía moverse y ni decir algo, solo sentir dolor.

Elisa sacó una pequeña navaja de aspecto muy antiguo y con otra mano toco la marca de la hostia que tenia Integra, pero su mano ardió quemándole la piel por lo que tuvo que retirarla rápidamente y gruño como si fuese un animal.

Molesta corto la piel donde se encontraba la marca hasta desaparecerla entre la sangre y lamió la sangre sobre la piel de Integra sintiendo sus cortaduras, Integra dio solo un fuerte gemido de dolor y asco ante su situación.

-No permitire que te sigas revolcando con mi amado amo más tiempo ,yo soy la que merece tenerlo no tú !!!,recuérdalo (dijo casi gritando Elisa llena de celos ).

Elisa desapareció de la mansión dejando sola a integra en un gran charco de sangre, sus otras compañeras la había dejado solo hace varios minutos, ella había obligado a Integra a mantenerse conciente mientras la torturaba cruelmente provocándole más dolor, pero ahora en su ausencia Integra se desvanecía poco a poco.

**_-a….lu….card _**!(fueron las ultimas palabras de Integra )

* * *

Al norte de la ciudad

Seras vio a su maestro muy pensativo y ausente en ese instante, algo andaba mal y él parecía sentirlo, se acerco a él como un niño asustado y antes de decir alguna palabra vio a Alucard desaparecer de la habitación, pudo ver en sus ojos una expresión de ira y miedo, lo único que pudo escuchar de él al acercarse fue:

-"Integra!"

Continuara wajajajjajajJAJAJjaja ...(sigo riendo XD)

* * *

Y que me dicen ?les gusto ?me demore mucho, no? Perdón la demora es que tuve un bloqueo mental jajaajjajaXD pero ya lo supere y hasta ya hice el siguiente capitulo de mi otro fanfic ,ya la verdad es que tenia mucha flojera y además e estado algo depre estos días ,pero ya me recupere por que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte jajajajaXD ahora si me voy a leer el siguiente capitulo de mi fanfic favorito que ya actualizaron ,que chévere !!!ahora lo actualizo el año que viene ……..no es mentira ustedes se creen todo lo que les dicen WaajjajjajajjaXDpero si tuviese boletos para el Caribe me iría T.Ty no actualizo pero no hay wawawwa ,no como va ser lo que se inicia se acaba así como paso con mi ex jejejejjej XD, creo que estoy loca XD


	7. Chapter 7

Wow este será un largo capitulo XD haber cuanto gusto tienes por la lectura O.o.

Bueno esta demás decir de donde saque la primera frase, quienes vimos las ovas lo sabemos muy bien .Hey seguro esperaban saber que pasó con integra XD pero no desesperarse Alucard la esta engriendo para curar sus heridas XD cosa que se sabrá más adelante y claro habrá que esperar.

O me parece o estoy alucinando que no les cae bien Elenita XD a mi en general no me cae nadie que pretenda algo con mi Alucardino XD claro a excepción de Integra a quien a doro(mucha risa wii)pero Elena es mi vampirita preferida jajajaja

Dejen reviews por favor T.T, no sean ingratos muevan esos dedos !!

* * *

_**Tiempos pasados**_

"**_Por toda la carne que es como el pasto, y la gloria del hombre es la flor de ese pasto .Si el pasto se marchita, la flor también lo hará .Pero mis palabras perduraran por siempre"_**

_**-Abraham Hellsing-**_

Aquel día en que el temible vampiro de transilvana ,antes príncipe de valaco drácula ,era perseguido y cazado por un grupo de hombres ingleses se habían armado y preparado minuciosamente con la ayuda de Abraham Hellsing para atrapar a este abominable ser que se alimentaba de sangre y era un peligro que atentaba con la existencia de la humanidad ,alguien en algún lugar observaba atentamente los movimientos del conde y sus cazadores ,los estudiaba minuciosamente , gozaba la adrenalina de perseguir y escapar ,ella no era humana y no estaba sola observando .Su forma no era humana ,no era animal ,era niebla que se disipaba en el alrededor entre las sombras que la caída del sol ofrecía .Era una de las tanta técnicas o bien llamados trucos de un vampiro ,un verdadero nosferathu.

Ella llevaba meses espiando al conde drácula desde que su huésped Jonathan Harker había pasado de serse invitado en el castillo a ser retenido a la fuerza ,esta misteriosa mujer había descubierto en Bucarest dos manuscritos en los que los turcos daban testimonio de las crueldades del príncipe valaco drácula ,supo desde ahí que él era como ella ,seres iguales de malditos ,que en vida pertenecieron a la realeza y estuvieron rodeados de vasallos cuando Europa se hallaba dividida en multitud de reinos y condados y el mediterráneo era escenario de continuas luchas entre árabes y cristianos .Estos antecedentes le resultaban muy atractivos y más aun la crueldad con que castigaba a sus enemigos ,ellos eran tan semejantes ,ambos lo habían perdido todo y a cambio se convirtieron en seres de la noche ,verdaderos nosferathus ,eran el principio de una plaga que amenazaba la destrucción de la humanidad ,ellos eran como Adán y Eva .Era así como ella quería iniciar una nueva raza de vampiros ,los más fuertes .

El sol empezaba a ocultarse y la sombra del antiguo castillo de drácula empezaba a ser más notable sobre los hombres.

Jonathan salto y lanzo con mucho vigor el cofre al suelo en forma brusca, Mina observaba con el corazón en la mano a Jonathan quien tenia ira y sed de venganza en sus ojos que había intimidado a los zingaros quienes observaban sus cuchillos en las manos .

Jonathan destapo furioso el ataúd viendo recostado al conde quien lo miraba con sus ojos rojos llenos de furia y odio ,mientras Abraham Hellsing empezaba conjurar un hechizo de alquimia que guardaba en sus antiguos manuscritos de ocultismo .Jonathan ,Arthur y el doctor Serward sujetaron con fuerza al conde quien empezaba a dar una espantosa sonrisa al ver al sol ocultarse tras las montañas y las oscuras nubes de la región ,pero en ese instante ellos le colocaron unos guantes blancos con unos extraños símbolos que al parecer eran del alfabeto tebano que era utilizado por las hechiceras en la época medieval para escribir sortilegios .La gran fuerza conde hubiese hecho imposible esto a no ser por el extraño conjuro que empezaba a pronunciar Abraham Hellsing en un idioma que sus compañeros desconocían que paralizo y aplaco la fuerza del conde debilitándolo de forma instantánea ,para prevenir cualquier resistencia del conde Quincey amenazante rociaba agua bendita alrededor del conde .

Quincey en su intento de ayudar a sus compañeros para mantener quieto al conde fue se debilito rápidamente que sus demás compañeros no notaron hasta que este se desplomo al suelo ensangrentado, sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre, al parecer los zingaros lo habían lastimado con sus cuchillos al abrirse paso para llegar al cofre que contenía el cuerpo del conde, Mina corrió hacia él y sus amigos lo miraron asustados mientras sujetaban al conde, fue cuando el Abraham Hellsing les dijo:

"**_Ya pueden soltarlo, vayan a ayuden a Quincey que ahora yo me encargare de esta abominable criatura"_**

Fue cuando Quincey rodeado de sus amigos miro a Mina y los rayos rojizos del sol iluminaban su delgado y pálido rostro rojizo donde la marca de la hostia había desaparecido .Quincey ya moribundo sonrió diciendo sus últimas palabras.

"**_¡Gracias sean dadas a Dios, ya que todo esto no ha sido en vano! fíjense, ni la nieve es tan pura como su frente .La maldición ha quedado borrada"_**

Después de estas palabras Quincey soltó un último suspiro cerrando los ojos con una calida sonrisa entre sus labios y murió como el caballero que es y era como cuando conoció a su amada Lucy.

En ese momento a una corta distancia del cuerpo de Quincey, Abraham Hellsing sujetaba del cuello al conde, este lo miraba triste al ser sometido y reducido por un grupo de hombres a quien él consideraba débiles e insignificantes ,fue así como el supo que solos los humanos pueden destruir monstruos .

Alrededor de la bestia se formo una estrella roja con un fuerte resplandor que iluminaba el lugar, era el mismo símbolo extraño de los guantes que le habían puesto Arthur, Jonathan y el doctor Serway.

Aquel viejo hombre de ojos azules le había clavado una estaca en el corazón quitándole la libertad y sometiéndolo a sus órdenes, aquel hombre lo sujeto con fuerza de sus vestimentas, diciéndole palabras fuertes y precisas que caían como flechas al corazón muerto del conde.

"**_Conde…¡No te queda nada patético rey de los no-muertos ¡no dejas nada!¡nada!"_**

Es de esta forma como el conde valaco queda sometido a Hellsing por generaciones .Fue amarrado y humillado, aquel que fue alguna vez rey ahora no es más que un sirviente.

Los humanos son increíbles, no interesa cuanto luches, cuanta fuerza tenga, ellos siempre mataran a los monstruos, así es mi destino recibir las balas que ellos disparan contra mi, pero mi cuerpo siempre las expulsara ,ya llegara el día en que este largo letargo acabara .

Pronto anochecería y ya debían marcharse antes de que los lobos se acercasen a ellos y sean atacados, aun habían muchos que exterminar y Abraham Hellsing era conciente de ello, por lo que apuro a los hombres a subir rápidamente a los carros para dar marcha, llevándose consigo a drácula quien había caído en un largo sueño al cual Abraham lo había inducido momentáneamente .Los zingaros ya se habían marchado al verse reducidos por las armas que portaban.

La misteriosa mujer había observado todo y vio que seria peligroso salir a atacar en aquel momentos en aun llegaban algunos rayos de sol en el horizonte ,ella se escondía entre las sombras , a pesar de sus hechizos de brujería que le habían enseñado siglos atrás ,no podía exponerse libremente al sol sin salir lastimada y más aun con la presencia de aquel viejo hombre de intensos ojos azules a quien llaman Abraham Hellsing ,este sostenía en una de sus manos un antiguo libro ,ella había reconocido el idioma que este hablo al iniciar el conjuro con el que sometió a Drácula ,sus planes habían sido arruinados por la culpa de este extranjero a quien ella ya sentía odiar .

Cuando todos se habían ido, ella y sus demás sirvientes entraron al castillo para refugiarse hasta el próximo anochecer, la causa era que ella sentía la llegada de otros jóvenes vampiros quienes le resultarían útiles para sus planes y pronto los demás vampiros que servían a Drácula empezaban a despertar ,ella tenia que dar una bienvenida apropiada .

* * *

Pronto ante aquella vieja y oxidada puerta del castillo aparecieron tres hermosas mujeres-no eran humanas- cuya belleza era incomparable a la de las otras mujeres de la región, pero ninguna era superior a la de esta misteriosa mujer quien las esperaba .Ellas estaban confundidas y se miraban entre ellas sin saber quien era la otra ,sus ojos carmesí las hicieron ver un lazo común entre ellas y el estar las tres ahí .

Podían sentir el olor de la sangre de su amo que provenía de entre la nieve a su alrededor, pero él no estaba allí ni su ataúd .Entraron a la antigua capilla lateral al castillo donde se sentía un fuerte olor a sangre ,vieron tres cabezas de mujeres incrustadas en estacas de madera cuyos corazones habían sido arrancados de sus cuerpo que yacían frente a ellas , a pesar de la oscuridad ellas podían ver claramente como si la luz del sol estuviese presente .

Se sentían asustadas y emitían gritos inhumanos semejantes a los chillidos de murciélagos jóvenes .Hasta que alguien las callo.

**_-Silencio!!_**

Ellas la miraron sin decir nada, pero la miraron como a una intrusa y con odio.

_**-Soy la condesa Isabel Bathori **_

Ella camino entre ellas con la cabeza en alto demostrando superioridad, era de largos cabellos negros y notables turgencias .Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y su voz era suave, pero fuerte y clara demostrando seguridad tras cada palabra .Lo más llamativo fue su gran belleza y su imagen seductora.

-¿Donde esta nuestro amo ?!!-exigió una de ellas mirándola con celo

Isabel volteo para mirar a la joven vampiresa que se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma tan insolente, sonrió de forma malévola al verla y le hablo.

_**-¿Como te llamas?**_

_-Elena!!-Respondió con fuerza y orgullo –no has respondido mi pregunta!!(Exigió)_

**_-Ja!...estas temblando de miedo Elena !puedo sentirlo ,debo aceptar que eres valiente al contestarme con tal atrevimiento y por eso te responderé a tu pregunta a ti y a tus compañeras ahora hermanas._**

Isabel llamo a su sirviente

_**-Marruey mi espada.**_

-Sí mi ama.

Él había estado observando todo desde el primer momento, se acerco a su ama con una gran velocidad que las demás jóvenes nosferathus no pudieron percibir el momento en que apareció ante aquella a quien llamo ama levando consigo una hermosa espada de gran tamaño.

Al parecer esta era muy pesada por su gran tamaño, pero Isabel la tomo con mucha facilidad.

**_-Gracias Marruey, puedes volver a tu lugar _**

-Con su permiso mi ama.

Isabel corto su muñeca haciendo caer mucha sangre al suelo, ella las vio, estaban hambrientas y sus ojos se volvieron más destellantes que antes al sentir el olor de la sangre de Isabel saliendo de sus venas, pero no era el momento para sentir tales debilidades.

La sangre de Isabel parecía tener vida propia, esta se movía en el suelo formando un extraño símbolo con extrañas escrituras en el centro del lugar emitiendo un fuerte resplandor de color rojo que ilumino toda la habitación .Todo desapareció a su alrededor, una ilusión creada por Isabel se apareció frente a sus ojos, podían ver a unos hombres armados con rifles y a otros que se mantenían inmóviles con cuchillos en las manos ,gritaban y se atacaban ,pero los últimos se fueron .Es allí donde las jóvenes vampiresas vieron a su amo ser sometidos por aquel grupo de hombres ingleses y llevárselo .

Isabel había creado una ilusión para que ellas pudieran verlo con sus propios ojos lo que pasó con su amo antes de caer el sol y que ellas llegasen hasta el castillo donde ella las esperaba.

Las jóvenes vampiresas se quedaron paralizadas ante la escena, Isabel podía sentir su desesperación ,así como leer su mente y sentir el dolor de sus almas .Lo disfrutaba y más aun al sentir su sed de venganza correr por sus venas .Ellas se abrazaron entre si y lloraron al sentirse solas, indefensas y asustadas a excepción de Elena quien se quedó pensativa y confundida sin saber como reaccionar .

Elena miro con ira a Isabel, apreto fuerte sus puños, clavando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos sin importarle el dolor acercándose con una velocidad inimaginable, pero nada comparada a la de Marruey .Elena quería atravesar su cuerpo con sus manos como si estas fueran afilados cuchillos, pero los reflejos de Isabel eran superiores a las de cualquier nosferathu ,sin sentir el momento exacto Isabel se encontraba tras la espalda de Elena y esta le dio un fuerte golpe que la hizo volar hasta chocar contra la pared ,destrozando casi totalmente sus huesos ,pero Isabel no pretendía matarla .

El brazo de Elena se quebró y empezó a escupir sangre, pero no le importo el dolor que sentí en aquel momento.

-Por qué no lo defendiste de esos hombres?!!!!!!!!Dejaste que se lo lleven, grito Elena.

-Son unas tontas ,aun no saben nada de hechizos y conjuros .Tengo mis razones para no haber atacado en aquel momento y además no es mi problema lo que le pase a su amo y a ustedes .

Hubo silencio.

Podría matarlas ahora, pero tengo mejores planes .Dijo Isabel mirándolas con una sonrisa malévola y sanguinaria, sabia que tenían miedo.

Elena supo que era débil y su fuerza no se comparaba a la de esa mujer, pero no se dejaría matar fácilmente.

"Aquel viejo hombre llamado Abraham Hellsing es un hombre sabio y astuto, no será fácil liberar a su amo estando a ordenes de él .Ese anciano no es cualquier rival y no puedo enfrentarme a él sin estar preparada, él conoce todas las debilidades de los vampiros y no será fácil derrotarlo"

-¡Entonces lo mataremos nosotras!, respondió una de las otras vampiresas que acompañaban a Elena.

-¡Callar!,él las esclavizaría o peor aun las mataría .

Ursula asustada sin saber si seria correcto responder en aquel momento habló tímidamente.

-¡Pero nosotras somos inmortales!

"Tonta, la inmortalidad no es más un sueños. Si te clavan una estaca en el corazón morirás…ahora dime donde esta tu inmortalidad pequeña tonta? "

Elena se paro con dificultad con el cuerpo destrozado y conteniendo la sangre en su boca que escapaba de su cuerpo lastimado.

-Entonces nos ayudaras a liberar a nuestro amo?

-Sí, pero a cambio quiero su fidelidad a mi como la darían a su amo .Al igual que los demás a nuestro alrededor.

Las jóvenes nosferahus no se habían percatado que a su alrededor entre la oscuridad las estaban observando otros vampiros que habrían sido sirvientes de su amo, entre ellos habían lobos de pelaje oscuro y blanco como la más oscura noche y la clara nieve, todos fueron fieles a su amo y habían jurado lealtad a su nuevo amo.

Ellas aceptaron servir fielmente a Isabel, ella las había aceptado como sus discípulas, les enseñaría todos sus hechizos y conjuros que ella había aprendido tras siglos .Pero antes había que hacer que desarrollen sus habilidades vampiricas.

Camino entre ellas hasta la puerta del lugar y miro a Elena que frotaba sus labios con una de sus manos quitando la sangre que cubría sus labios.

"_**Nos llevaremos muy bien"**_

Después miro a Elisa con una ligera sonrisa, que la miraba celosamente.

"_**Elisa puedes quedarte con mi espada, es un regalo de mi parte .Sé que te divertirás mucho con ella…ya llegara el momento ideal para que le des un buen uso"**_

Marruey se acercó a Elisa y le entregó la pesada espada que había usado su ama por última vez

-Síganme, Marruey las guió hacia su ama, era hora de empezar su nuevo destino y prepararse para el mundo que reclamarían como suyo.

* * *

Año actual, Londres –Inglaterra

A los exteriores de la ciudad de Londres se encontraba un pueblo donde sus habitantes se dedicaban a la siembra y crianza desde hace ya muchos años .En aquel pueblo años atrás una familia perteneciente a la alta alcurnia de la burguesía inglesa había mandado a construir una hermosa mansión cuya arquitectura fue hecha al estilo victoriano ,con el tiempo esta había quedado sumergida en el abandono .Se encontraba cerca al pueblo al lado de los senderos que las conectaban ,desde ahí la gente al pasar podía admirar la elegancia y belleza arquitectónica que había sido años atrás con sus grandes jardines de platas exóticas ,pero ahora esta se encontraba escondida entre la maleza que crecía en su salvaje jardín ,donde todo crece sin ser detenido .

Los niños que con su rica imaginación creaban miles de historias alrededor de aquella antigua mansión, todas tan fuera de la realidad, por lo que ellos nunca se atrevían a entrar a la mansión.

Los de este pequeño pueblo eran gente muy organizada y cristiana, eran de los pocos católicos que quedaban en un país protestante, siempre organizaban reuniones cuando alguna situación de emergencia la ameritaba, esta era siempre apoyada y dirigida por el padre de la iglesia que eran organizadas en la iglesia.

Este lugar parecía ser el refugio perfecto para Elena y sus hermanas mientras esperaban la llegada de Isabel a Londres .Un lugar escondido y lejos de la ciudad donde no había ningún tipo de comunicación para que Hellsing supiese de su localización.

Segunda noche en Londres

Han desaparecido tres niños del pueblo y todos han salido a buscarlos por todo el pueblo, los hombres se han organizado para buscarlos, se dividieron en grupos y tomaron distintos rumbos .Ya es muy tarde y aun no hay noticias de ellos ,los grupos de hombres que salieron a buscarlos se han reunido en la pequeña plaza del pueblo .Nadie ha encontrado a los niños ni algún articulo que pudiera dar con su ubicación .Aun falta uno de los grupos que salio a buscarlos ,ya esta cayendo el sol y no han llegado .

Un grupo de niños han llegado corriendo a la plaza, llenos de terror y llorando como si escaparan de algo o alguien.

Los hombres están confundidos, los niños apenas pueden responder a sus interrogaciones, solo lloran y sus rostros están llenos de terror como si hubiesen visto al mismo diablo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto uno de los hombres –vamos respondan!!

_**-….nosotros (el niño comenzó a llorar)**_

-Tráiganles agua, rápido!!

Todo el pueblo estaba presente en la plaza, las mujeres y niños estaban observando a aquellos niños cuyas lágrimas mojaban su pálido rostro.

Las madres de aquellos niños se abalanzaron sobre ellos abrazándolos y llenándolos de besos para tranquilizarlos .Ya con una respiración menos agitada los niños escucharon las preguntas del padre que era como la autoridad mayor del pueblo.

-¿Qué es lo que a pasado?

El mayor de los niños respondió dando un pasó adelante, llenándose de valentía.

**_-Nosotros estamos jugando frente a la antigua mansión, cuando llego uno de los gupos que buscan a los niños desaparecidos._**

-La ma-mansión¿Qué a pasado? contarlo todo!-exigió el padre.

_**-¡Padre ellos! ellos tocaron, pero nadie respondió y ellos tumbaron la puerta.**_

-¡¿Pero acaso no esta ahora habitada?!-exclamo el padre sorprendido.

**_-Yo y mis amigos ayer cuando jugamos frente a la mansión vimos una mujer de vestiduras elegantes entre la oscuridad, pero nadie abrió la puerta en ese instante –sus palabras se interrumpieron por miedo-y_**

-Prosigue, no tienes por que temer aquí estamos todos.

Marco miro a sus amigos quienes lo miraban con ojos de haber sido testigos de la más horrenda escena de terror de su vida .Podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente y sentir el erizamiento de su piel.

Aun puedo escuchar sus gritos y ver su sangre fluir fuera de sus cuerpos mientras su cuerpo es partido en dos, es el diablo!!Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo común, no escuchaba a nadie a su alrededor y su cuerpo parecía no poder moverse, sus pensamientos y su mente estaban desconectados de la realidad hasta escuchar la dulce voz del padre que lo hizo calmarse.

-No tengas miedo marco, reacciona.

El padre se agacho frente a marco mirándolo a los ojos tiernamente con una apacible sonrisa.

El percibió el miedo de marco en aquel instante, sabia que algo malo terrible estaba pasando ,era una corazonada que había sentido desde que aquellos hombres llegaron ala mansión llevando consigo varias cajas .Era cruel hacerles relatar algo que ellos no quisieran recordar pero era necesario saberlo.

Marco prosiguió.

_**-Cuando ellos entraron ya no pudimos verlos por la espesa cantidad de platas del lugar por eso nos escondimos entre la maleza del jardín, vimos que ellos entraron y desaparecieron entre la oscuridad.**_

El más pequeño de los niños, Carlitos, dejo escapar un fuerte chillido al escuchar las palabras de Marco, él volteo a verlo, tan solo tenia seis años.

Carlitos sujeto con fuerza las ropas de su madre y hundió su rostros empapado de lagrimas en el pecho de su madre quien trataba de calmarlo inútilmente .Su padre se acercó a ellos a paso rápido entre la gente que miraba a marco atentamente, cargó a Carlitos entre sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente para hacerle saber que se encontraba a salvo y que él siempre lo protegería hasta con su propia vida.

Marco miro con angustia aquella tierna escena, cuanto hubiese deseado en ese instante tener a sus padres para que lo abrazasen, pero había quedado huérfano hace seis años y ya habían pasado cinco años desde aquella tragedia que marco su vida.

Marco volvió a su relato y miro al padre quien lo miraba impaciente.

**_-Escuchamos gritos que provenían de la mansión, pronto salieron gritando llenos de sangre dos de ellos –las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y miro al suelo ocultando su dolor por la impotencia-uno de ellos no se alejo ni un metro de la puerta hasta que alguien le desgarró la carne._**

-¡¡Que ha pasado Dios mió!!-susurro el padre.

-**_Un hombre alto de vestimentas oscuras, el que vimos ayer con aquellos hombres que llegaron a la mansión se convirtió en un lobo gigante que mato, él los mato sin piedad –todos lo miraron dudando de sus palabras -¡Es verdad!¡él los mato!¡los partió en dos con sus garras y se los comió como si fueran cualquier presa!-grito marco alterado antes las miradas escépticas de los pobladores._**

-¡BASTA MARCO!-grito el padre

_**-¡Es verdad!¿usted me cree padre?**_

-Yo si te creo marco.

-MIENTE!!-grito marco –¡MENTIROSO¡¡MENTIROSO!

Cuando el padre trato de abrazarlo para calmarlo marco salio corriendo entre la multitud, empujando a la gente .Quería irse lejos, se sentía tan solo, los odio en ese momento, deseo que se muriesen que todos desaparezcan .Marco salio lejos hasta las afueras de la ciudad del pueblo a esconderse cerca al río, como cuando supo de la muerte de sus padres, estaba solo una vez más.

* * *

Todos hablaban entre si sobre lo que había contado Marco, nadie le creía, mientras otros se persignaban diciendo: **"pobre niño, pero que de los demás"**.

Les hacían las mismas preguntas que a marco y ellos solo respondían moviendo la cabeza para reafirmar lo que había contado su amigo.

Se armo un escándalo entre los pobladores, todos pensaban que Dios los estaba castigando, hasta que el padre puso un alto tratando de instaurar el orden entre los presentes.

-¡Silencio!¡silencio! –exigió el padre-pronto oscurecerá y aun no a parecido ningún niño ni hay señal alguna del otro grupo. Vayan a sus casas y a las ocho de esta noche nos reuniremos en la iglesia solo los hombres mayores de cada familia.

Todo despejaba el lugar dirigiéndose en distintas direcciones, hasta que solo quedo el padre solo en la plaza frente a la iglesia.

-¡¿A donde has ido Marco?!-suspiró el padre con tristeza.

* * *

Todos estaban en la iglesia reunidos a excepción de ancianos, mujeres y niños como había mandado el padre .Habían llegado puntualmente.

_En una de las casas_

Una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios de tan solo cinco años de ojos muy redondos de color verde como el pasto jugaba tranquilamente en el piso de su sala mientras su madre lavaba los platos ,la miraba de a lo lejos jugar con sus muñecas como si nada pasara.

-Mary, mi amor, ya es hora de dormir ve a tu cuarto –dijo su madre con dulzura.

-Ya mami

La niña miro hacia la puerta como sui supiese que tras de ella hubiese algo o alguien .Algo rascaba la puerta pero solo ella podía escucharlo por la cercanía, el sonido se volvió más fuerte a cada instante .Mary se paro y camino pausadamente hacia la puerta ,el sonido era más fuerte que antes que esta vez su madre también lo escucho y miro la puerta .Vio a Mary abrirla en eses instante ,algo le decía que estaba mal ,un presentimiento de peligro la hizo correr hacia su pequeña hija ,sintió el terror invadir su cuerpo dejando caer los platos .

-¡No Mary!¡ Noo!-grito entre sollozos y desesperación su madre.

Mary jalo la perilla de la puerta, ella en su inocencia no comprendió la reacción de sus madre, aunque hubiese comprendido ya era demasiado tarde .Un lobo estaba frente a ella con sus horribles ojos rabiosos de color rojo que mostraba sus afilados colmillos y listo a atacar a su presa, Mary no comprendió lo peligroso que era aquel animal y ni el grito desesperado de su madre.

-¡Un perrito!

Sangre por todos lados, dolor, angustia y impotencia, nadie los escuchaba .Todos morían.

Las casa estaban siendo atacadas por lobos, nadie sabe de donde salieron y como llegaron ahí .Todos gritaban pidiendo ayuda, pero sus gritos no fueron escuchados.

Mujeres con sus hijos entre sus brazos, llenos de sangre y sin vida, salían corriendo desesperadas y perseguidas de sus casas pidiendo auxilio sin ser escuchadas, Los lobos las rodeaban y atacaban con crueldad.

* * *

En la iglesia los hombres discutían y planeaban lo que se debería hacer el día siguiente, irian con armas y palos a la antigua mansión.

Dejaron de hablar y discutir entre ellos cuando escucharon gritos y aullidos, no eran de perros eran lobos, pero como?

Todo quedo en silencio, desesperados todos sin saber que pasaba, sus familias, sus esposas y sus niños estaban solos en sus casas, algo malo esta pasando tras esa puerta.

El padre estaba asustado, pero mantenía la calma, diciendo: _"vayan a sus casas y protejan a sus familias, vayan rápido"._Él pensaba en esos momentos en donde estaría Marco y si estaba a salvo.

Las puertas se cerraron emitiendo un fuerte ruido cuyo eco reboto en cada esquina de la iglesia, las ventanas se cerraron de igual forma.

Todos temblaban, querian salir, pero era inútil, las puertas estaban trabadas así como toda posible salida .Empezaron a desesperarse el tan solo pensar en sus familias y escuchar los gritos desgarradores de las mujeres.

Estaban desarmados y todos formaban cualquier cosa que estaba a su alcance para poder defenderse ante cualquier ataque.

-¡Abran las puertas!-grito el padre.

-Es imposible! no se puede.

-Hay que derribarla rápido!!!!

Todos gritaban y entre ellos trataban de abrir las puertas, otros ni siquiera se movían por miedo.

Un fuerte ruido provino del techo, era como un trueno, el techo se movía y las paredes temblaban como si fueran a caerse, de repente el techo salio volado lejos, pero las paredes aun estaban intactas.

Todos quedaron más sorprendidos con la siguiente escena ante sus ojos que miraban hacia arriba.

¡Algo sobrenatural!

"**_Cuando la sed de sangre y venganza es más grande que los sentimientos de piedad y misericordia que una vez sentiste al ser humano desaparecen de tu corazón, este muere como las rosas que pierden su belleza al morir._**

**_Tu corazón ya no late y solo la ira es tu razón de vivir y la que te mueve ,ya no eres mas que un cuerpo sin vida que vaga sin rumbo entre la oscuridad…._**

_**Solo la sangre y el dolor ajeno calma tu dolor."**_

Una mujer de intensos ojos carmesí los miraba desde lo alto, estaba quieta en el aire, sus ojos parecían arder como el fuego en su pálido rostro, una sonrisa lunática cambiaba su expresión seria mostrando sus afilados colmillos, sus largos cabellos negros se revoloteaban con el viento.

Era Elena que los miraba como si fueran insectos bajo sus pies, a pesar de su ira y excitación de batallas reflejadas en sus ojos aun tenían ese aire de tristeza y angustia por el pasado.

**_-¡Ustedes son solo insectos bajo mis pies¡Insectos que pisare sin piedad!_**

Entre las sombras empezaban a salir dentro de la iglesia Ursula, elisa y Marruey .

-Qu-qui-enes son ustedes?-grito uno de ellos que apenas pudiendo pronunciar claramente cada palabra.

-Aléjate demonio!!! –grito el padre quien sostenía una cruz con sus manos en dirección a Elena.

Ursula empezó a reírse como si fuese un a niña que se burlaba, miro a Elena quien miraba al padre con ira y odio, Elisa comprendió el porque de la risa de Ursula.

Elena bajo rápidamente, el padre ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Ella estaba frente al padre como a dos metros y se acerco a él gritándole con odio y dispuesta a matarlo.

"**_¡Tú, como te atreves !¡ustedes no son más que basuras en este mundo_**

**_Ya estoy harta de sus cruces y su Dios, este mundo nos pertenece y su destino será ser aplastados como insectos, malditos humanos!"_**

Ya frente a frente el padre a pesar de su miedo y el temblor de su cuerpo clavo la cruz de plata en el pecho de Elena.

Elena se quedo quieta y en silencio, agacho la cabeza y escupió sangre al suelo, su cuerpo empezó a arder, pero ella parecía no sentir nada .Levanto su cabeza y levanto al padre del cuello con una sola mano mientras las llamas quemaban ahora el cuerpo de ambos.

"_**Tú , tonto humano creías que con tu estupida cruz de plata me matarías ?-hizo una mueca de amargura –por tu acción todos morirán lentamente y dolorosamente estupido cristiano"**_

Elena clavo con una de sus manos el pecho de padre, como si este fuese un cuchillo atravesó la carne de su victima y arranco su corazón.

"_**Un ultimo latido**_

_**Un último suspiro**_

_**¿Dónde estas Marco?"**_

Elena dejo caer el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre y exprimió su corazón como si fuese una esponja, la sangre mojaba sus manos.

"_**¿Donde esta tu Dios? padre"**_

Elena se elevo en el aire y desde arriba miro a los demás hombres quienes ni siquiera se atrevieron a defender al padre, estaban llenos de zozobra, podía sentir su miedo y su cuerpo paralizarse del terror y más ridículo aun a algunos orinarse del miedo.

"_**Mátenlos a todos…terminen su inútil existencia"**_

Elisa se habría paso bailando entre ellos, moviendo su espada que los cortaba sin piedad, tarareaba una canción .Mientras que de Ursula empezaban a salir tentáculos negros bajo sus pies que se desprendían tomando formas de lobos de gran tamaño que atacaban a los hombres.

Ursula decía una y otra vez al ver bailar a Elisa matando a sus victimas:

"**La muerte, la muerte esta bailando sobre los cadáveres"**

Los hombres no podían creer, ella tenía un rostro dulce e inocente de entre las tres, pero era cruel y gozaba al verlos gritar y pedir piedad.

Era inútil pedirle ayuda a ella, los mataba y no dudaba solo gozaba al ver sus rostros llenos de dolor, sus gritos eran música para sus oídos.

Elena las miraba divertirse ,pero en realidad no ,ella pensaba en alguien que aparecía en los recuerdos de aquel hombre a quien le arranco el corazón ,había probado la sangre que cubría su mano ,era un dulce sabor a pesar de ser solo una bazofia para ella.

"_**¿Quien es marco?"**_


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno sé que muchas estarán con ganas de empalarme por no continuar el siguiente capitulo de este fanfic XD, pero no desesperen que ya sabremos que ha pasado con nuestra queridísima Integra X3 después de haber recibido una paliza…claro que después de esto no será fácil pelear con ellas desarrollando su instinto de supervivencia vampírica-aunque ella ya esta bien muerta X)-pero su mayor rival siempre será Isabel que no es cualquier vampiro como sus jóvenes aprendices.

Antes de que me olvide, hice un dibujo referente este fanfics o mejor dicho este capitulo. Vayan a mi prolife y chequeen en mi cuenta deviantart, el dibujo tiene el mismo nombre del capitulo .Lo importante ), unas amigas y yo hemos formado una comunidad AXI en livejournal para rendir alabanza a nuestro fadom favorito (salve AXI) y claro para este culto necesitamos a los fans, sino que sentido tiene XD, únanse lectores infames y malditos wajajajajaja que nuestra retorcida mente les haga culto XD.

Posdata: Vamos, no sean flojas y revisen, claro también disculpen la demora TTTT

(También sorry por las faltas ortográficas, no me maten por favor!!Soy muy joven y bella para morir XD)

**Secuestro fortuito**

_**(Llegada del amo)**_

Su cabeza retumbaba fuertemente sugestionada de los dolores provocados por el encuentro, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí ni como había llegado a parar en su habitación, todo a su alrededor era distinto con excepción de las ventanas selladas como todo tipo de abertura que revelase un rayo de luz en la habitación .No había duda de esta era su habitación y no los sótanos de la mansión donde habían quedado que se mudaría –lo cual fue más decisión de Alucard que de ella y Walter, obviamente su viejo mayordomo imagino que seria otra habitación y no la de Alucard-lo que más la impresiono fue ver que el lugar donde se habían ubicado las ventanas se habían colocado pinturas de artistas clásicos los cuales ella reconocía y admiraba ,pero quien más que Walter conocería de eso y que ella tendría gusto de tal gesto.

Debe haber sido idea de Walter –sólo él conoce más de mi que yo misma.

Ella no se encontraba sola, pero en ningún momento advirtió sobre ello .Todo era oscuro a excepción del centro de la habitación donde se encontraba envuelta entre las cubiertas de la cama. El eco suave reboto entre las paredes hasta alcanzar sus tímpanos, era su fiel sirviente quien respondía sin pregunta alguna.

-No te equivocas –pero no te conoce como yo te conozco a ti (dijo atrayentemente)

-Escuche esas ultimas palabras Alucard, tal ya es hora de que seas más discreto con lo que digas en tu mente.

-Olvide que ahora puedes leer mi mente-miro sus helados ojos azules-definitivamente aprendes más rápido que la chica policía-no esperaba menos de ti-INTEGRA HELLSING!

-Basta Alucard –demando-no es momento para tus provocaciones.

Silencio total

Integra trato de recordar lo que había pasado y como había llegado aquí, pero todo era algo borroso y confuso –nunca había sentido tanto dolor físico como aquella vez- sólo recordaba el dolor invadir cada parte de su cuerpo masacrado y el filo de una navaja romper su piel lentamente como si esto excitara a su enemigo. Esa mujer sobre ella…sí...ella y las otras hablaron de un amo, pero quien era ella ,quien era Bathory?

-Creo que esa pregunta si la puedo responder-afirmo Alucard.

-Oh! Me había olvidado de que estabas ahí.

-…esa mujer de la que hablas, Isabel Bathory es una nosferatu muy fuerte, aunque nunca tuve el gusto de conocerla pero he escuchado muchas historias sobre ella y de cómo murió, pero desconozco como llego a lo mismo que yo –había cierta aflicción en los ojos de Alucard-dicen que era una mujer muy obstinada por la juventud y belleza eterna. Era conocida como la condesa sangrienta jajaja

-Que es lo gracioso?-pregunto desconcertada al ver su expresión burlona.

-Es muy interesante que hayas tratado de ocultarme algo.

Integra se sentía ridícula en aquél momento, podría ser que Alucard se haya dado cuenta de la marca que tenia oculta, era lo más probable después de que su piel se hubiese regenerado luego de haber sido cortada.

-Lo supe desde el primer momento.

-Maldito chupasangre por que nunca te mantienes alejado de mis pensamientos.

-No se preocupe mi ama –se acerco a ella-sólo reúno información –toco su mentón tratando demandando sus labios.

-Basta Alucard, esto es muy serio por un demonio.

-Jajajajajaja.-no era fácil intentar besarla.

Sí hay alguien que sabia de la seriedad de lo que estaba pasando en la mansión ese era Alucard, ya estuvo apunto de perderla cuando ella era humana y ahora también pudo haberla perdido en manos de otro vampiro. Él estaba seguro que no lo perdonaría, no dejaría morir rápido a quien había osado tocarla .Su ira de venganza era más grande en estos momentos que su amor por la guerra, aun podía recordar el charco de sangre entre sus pies y ver el cuerpo de su ama rodeada de su propia sangre …si él hubiese estado ahí esto no hubiese pasado ,pudo haberla perdido para siempre ,tuvo tanto miedo una vez más de perderla para siempre y es que acaso jamás terminaría …la inmortalidad no existe y él lo sabia.

-In…tegra - ronroneo en su odio.

Alucard toco su oído juguetonamente con sus dedos como si se tratase de un pequeño niño que pedía atención, ella se sentía hasta avergonzada por la forma como él se iba acercando a ella más como un gato que como un niño ,pero verlo a él así daba más miedo que ternura. Cuándo el viejo vampiro estuvo a punto de rozar sus labios con los de su ama Walter entro a la habitación.

Fue un momento muy confuso, Walter había dejado caer bandeja sobre sus pies. Sólo traía una copa de cristal con sangre que había terminado roto en mil pedazos en el suelo. Y no es que él ignoraba o sospechaba que algo pasaba entre ellos, pero verlo con sus propios ojos era algo que sentía que no podía soportar pues ella era como una hija para él, recordar a esa pequeña niña jugando a las escondidas con él cuando aun su padre estaba vivo y salía a largos viajes al extranjero dejándola a su cuidado y ahora tener que verla en amoríos junto ese vil vampiro era demasiado para él. Era algo que sospecho que pasaría algún día desde que la vio a lado de él a pesar de que ella lo rechazaba al principio por que había sido preparada para eliminar a los de su clase ,pero había una conexión entre ambos que nunca hubo con su padre ni sus antecesores.

Integra empujo lejos a Alucard antes de que Walter pudiera verlos así de cercas, pero la copa rota en el suelo era la prueba de que había sido muy tarde. El antiguo mayordomo podía ver el rubor entre sus mejillas de su joven ama, ella se sentía avergonzada y él jamás la había visto así, a pesar de todo aun era su princesa.

-Buenas noches sir Integra, veo que ya despertó de su largo sueño.

-Walter yo?

-Oh sir Integra no es necesario darme explicaciones de nada ,sólo recuerde que yo siempre estaré junto a usted-miro a Alucard apaciblemente por un instante, cualquiera podría decir que su mirada en ese momento hacia el nosferatu era gentil ,pero no más bien estas eran como balas atravesando su cuerpo y rasgando su piel dispuesto a acabar con su inmortalidad.

Alucard había percibido esto desde el principio, sabia del gran aprecio que sentía el viejo mayordomo por Integra y más que un aprecio era un amor de padre. Siempre respeto este lazo entre ellos y creyó que seria mejor dejar a Integra sola para que hablasen tranquilamente y así escapar de los hilos mortales de su compañero. Nunca seria fácil lidiar con el padre de la mujer que ama y menos si se trataba del ángel de la muerte, seria imposible que él lo matara pero seguro le daría años de sufrimiento mientras viva.

-Quieres que te deje sólo con él?-pregunto mentalmente a Integra .

-Sí creo que es mejor.

Alucard desapareció entre las sombras dejándolos solos.

Unas horas después.

Unos nuevos ataques habían surgido en las afueras de Londres ,Integra había decidido mandar a Alucard y a Seras para que controlen la situación ya que Walter había insistido en mantenerla lejos del alcance de algún vampiros que pueda haber sido enviado por los enemigos dispuestos a eliminar su blanco esta vez .No podía arriesgarse la vida del líder –aunque ella no estaba exactamente viva-en momentos como este y aun habían cosas que averiguar luego de saber que Alucard no podía rastrear la ubicación del enemigo, al parecer se valían de algún tipo magia negra que evitaría dar paradero de su ubicación.

Después de tantas querellas entre Alucard y Integra se llego a la decisión de que sólo Serás y los mercenarios salgan a las afueras de la ciudad mientras que Alucard se quedaría en la mansión para protegerla en caso de que ellas volviesen. Integra termino muy molesta por la decisión después de Walter defendiera la decisión de Alucard de quedarse en la mansión…ella y Walter se quedaron solos en la oficina investigando todo lo necesario para saber a que y quien se enfrentaban.

**Afueras de la ciudad**

Seras se sentía rara cada vez que salía a una misión sin su maestro, pero desde que llegaron los mercenarios se fue familiarizando con ello y sentirse menos sólo y hasta más humana con excepción del capitán. Un joven francés de aspecto relajado y nada educado, siempre asediándola con sus atrevidas canciones y de mal gusto, pero lo más amargo era cada vez que le decía mignote como si fuese algo de él. Tal vez no seria mala idea volver a mostrarle lo que era un vampiro como la vez en que sir Integra se lo ordeno por su escepticismo de sus hombres y él.

Ahora que sir Integra era una no-muerto su maestro había estado muy al tanto de su ama, estos últimos días él no había ido a las misiones con ella por quedarse junto a Integra ni bajado a los sótanos a descansar ,todo era muy raro y ella no estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pasando en la mansión ni porque sir Integra había sido atacada …fue terrible ver toda esa sangre en el pasadizo que hasta sintió miedo de que esta vez Integra no se encontrara viva ,pero ella aun lo estaba .Su maestro no se separo de ella ni un solo instante y ella tuvo miedo de dejar solo a Walter quien estuvo a punto de desplomarse al ver toda esa sangre en el suelo y no encontrar a Integra en la oficina ,él estuvo a punto de perder el control con todos esos soldados muertos alrededor de la mansión y Alucard en las afueras de la ciudad junto a Seras dejando a dejando a la joven líder sola .

Que es lo que esta pasando?

-¿En que estas pensando mignote?-dijo con su acento francés.

-Uhmm…si capitán?

-Jejeje supongo que interrumpí tus pensamientos mignote.

-Gruño-Deje de llamarme así por favor –primero el maestro y ahora usted que acaso no tengo nombre.

-Bueno mignote ya hemos llegado, ahora a eliminar monstruos-sinceramente no pagan lo suficiente para hacer esto.

-...-otra vez?

-Ya mignote deje desnudarme con la mirada y alístese que tenemos que matar monstruos.

-QUEEE?

Un escándalo, típico entre los dos.

Era todo un pueblo infectado de ghouls, casi todos habían sido transformados a la clase más baja de un no-muerto mientras que los habitantes restantes habían sido asesinados de una forma cruel. Al parecer estos no habían sido atacados por unos vampiros sino parecían haber sido atacados por lobos, pero estos no eran cualquier tipo de lobos para haber convertido a esta gente en ghouls.¿Qué tipo de truco era este? sólo una de ellas era capaz de hacer esto y esa era Úrsula.

Seras iba matando a los ghouls con su hallconnen así sean niños, niñas o mujeres todos eran iguales, pero alguna vez fueron humanos inocentes viviendo su vida y en su mundo. Ahora ya no tenían vida ni futuro.

-Mignote!!

-Si, capitán?

-Ve a esa casa creo que hay una niña llorado.

Seras sintió invadirse de alegría el pensar que alguien al menos seguía vivo, ella abrió paso entre los ghouls que le cerraban el camino mientras que el capitán y los otros mercenarios liquidaban a los demás que se habían agrupado en la iglesia. Ella noto que la iglesia donde estaban los otros ghouls no tenia techo y a los lejos estaba este como si alguien lo hubiese arrancado con facilidad. Serás estuvo apunto de perder el control de la situación por un instante al sentir por un instante una extraña energía en aquel lugar que provenía de aquella pequeña casa donde estaba la niña. Sintió miedo en ese instante e inseguridad si en verdad era una niña la que lloraba, una vez ahí cerca a la puerta ella dudo si entrar o no, a lo lejos Pip le gritaba que se apurase antes de que sea tarde, pero algo le decía que no debía entrar, sintió temblar al dar el primer paso en la casa hasta que…

Una pequeña niña se abalanzó sobre ella, pero esta no era una niña era un ghouls pequeño .Seras no supo si atacar o llorar ,tan solo era una niña para ella aunque no era más humana y dejarla así era un peligro,la empujo procurando no lastimarla ,pero esta se incorporo torpemente caminando hacia la Seras para atacarla…tenia que morir y ella era su verdugo, apuntó a su cabeza como le enseño su maestro y cayo al suelo sin vida,pero aun no había terminado alguien la esperaba entre la oscuridad de esas paredes .

La chica policía camino despacio entre la oscuridad, pero el gruñido de la madera la delataba fácilmente, sintió chocar con un bulto a sus pies y al bajar la mirada vio un lobo muerto junto a una muñeca, este tenia clavado un cuchillo en el ojo-fueron estos los que atacaron a la gente del pueblo-al ver a una mujer ensangrentada en el rincón de la sala supuso que seria la madre de aquella niña que intento defenderla. No pudo ocultar se tristeza y impotencia al ver tal escena, pero era el camino que ella había elegido.

De pronto hacia mucho frío en la habitación, la oscuridad parecía más densa y tener vida propia-muy parecida a lo que paso en la mansión- se aferro con más fuerza a su hallconnen temiendo lo peor…cuando de repente escucho la risa infantil de una joven mujer en la oscuridad, esa risa era inocente, dulce, apacible como una canción y temerosa como la muerte.

Un fuerte golpe lanzo lejos su hallconnen dejándola indefensa-sólo sus instintos podrían salvarla-algo la arrincono golpeando su espalda con la pared, ella la vio claro como el día, era una mujer muy hermosa y de finos rasgos con rostro de niña, pero su mirada era tan tenebrosa.

- ¡ Tú! Eres quien ataco a sir Integra?

-No.

-Quien eres?

-No, ¿quien eres tú del amo?

-….

-Ha ya veo –sonrió en ella-soy como tú, soy Úrsula.

-Tú eres quien mato a esta gente-trato de empujarla, pero sólo logro perder más espacio.

-Tranquila Seras Victoria o sino morirá rápidamente y no queremos eso, no?

-Maldito monstruo!!

-Jajajaja un vampiro llamándome monstruo, no quiero perder más tiempo contigo .Traigo un mensaje de mi ama para ti.

-Para mi?-desconcierto.

-Así es, tienes el honor de ser invitada a jurarle lealtad a mi ama, que dices?

-JAMASSSSSSS!! Yo no soy como ustedes-Seras acababa de cavar su tumba con su respuesta y ella lo sabia muy bien, pero lucharía hasta el final aunque tuviese miedo.

Úrsula la levando con una sola mano exprimiendo su cuello para matarla hasta que alguien disparo hacia ella, Seras se desplomo mirando hacia la puerta, era Pip quien apareció en el precisó momento. Ella lo miraba disparar hacia aquella mujer gritándole, pero no lo escuchaba.

"_Yo no soy como ellas, yo soy diferente._

_Sólo no tuve suerte__ desde…_

…_que naci…_

…_sólo quiere ser feliz por tan solo una vez…_

_Sólo quiero una familia_

_No quiero estar sola_

…_no otra vez…"_

-Despierta Seras!!-grito el comandante tratando de levantarla.

-…-capitán.

-¿Estas bien?

-No-al final yo estoy sola.

La chica policía se levanto ayudada por Pip quien la miraba preocupado revisando cada parte de su cuerpo tratando de encontrar alguna herida o verificar que no tenga ningún hueso roto, pero ella estaba bien. Él se sentía torpe el no poder encontrar la causa de su mal, pero ella lo aparto de él caminando hacia afuera con su hallconnen en su hombro dejándolo solo en aquella casa.

-Gracias señor Pip.

**Sótanos de la mansión Hellsing**

Alucard no había podido descansar velando el sueño de Integra por días, se había quedado dormido en su majestuosa silla como siempre dejando media copa llena de sangre. Podía sentir el olor de la sangre flotar en el aire provocadoramente y la guerra llamándolo, tentadora propuesta, a luchar como en aquellos tiempos de la guerra santa, luchando por un Dios al cual él había dado la espalda o tal vez fue Él que le dio la espalda dejándolo en el olvido de la muerte que no llegaba, dejándolo en la inmortalidad como un ser maldito y en el momento en que más lo necesito, su infancia.

Entre los oscuros rincones se movía como practicando una danza, sin que nadie la viese. Sigilosa se movía escondida, espiando, esperando el momento adecuado de presentarse ante su amado amo y señor, a quien se entrego muchas décadas atrás y espero con ansias hasta ahora.

Elisa sintió su olor a sangre y muerte, admiro sus parpados caer majestuosamente cubriendo sus rojos ojos, lo amo tal como era, sus cabellos negros alborotados rozando su blanca piel, quería tocarlos y acariciar sus mejillas. No sabia como empezar ,como tocarlo ,acariciarlo y besarlo; eran tantos años y él seguía igual ,no había cambiado más que sus vestimentas ,pero seguía siendo él. Él era libre y ella seria su libertad, no había más cadenas que arrastrar y ella se encargaría de que sea así aunque le cueste su existencia, otra vez volvían a estar juntos sin nadie a que temer.

-Amo-susurro en la oscuridad.

Los ojos de Alucard estaban completamente visibles, fue como si un rayo tocase la tierra y el relámpago tocara sus tímpanos, quien era aquel que osaba interrumpir su sueño.

Elisa se mostro ante él, sintió ganas de arrojarse a sus pies, pero aguanto sus ansias, salió lentamente como levitando, podía verlo claramente y sentirlo más cerca a ella, sus ojos carmesí estaban clavados en los suyos, no era parecía entender lo que pasaba. ¿Acaso él no la reconocía?

-Amo, ha pasado tanto tiempo-bajo la cabeza.

-¿Quien eres?-no entendía por que ella lo llamaba amo, lo único que recordaba era haberla visto en los recuerdos de Integra, era el enemigo.

-Yo...-antes de terminar de responder ella podía sentir sus pies flotando en el aire y su garganta siendo oprimida con fuerza y sus ojos mirándola con rencor.

-Eres tú quien ataco a Integra-no le intereso ni preguntar por que le decía amo-puedo saberlo claramente, aun siento el olor de su sangre en tu cuerpo .No saldrás con vida de aquí.

Ella echo su cabeza para atrás, sus cabellos rubios taparon sus ojos mostrando sólo su boca mientras Alucard presionaba su cuello con más fuerza, soltó una lágrima…él no te recuerda.

"_Como duele el olvido"_

El nosferatu pudo ver como su labios curvaron lentamente, sonreía, mostrando sus colmillos como si se burlara de él o tal vez era de su propia estupidez, quedó sorprendido cuando hace pocos instantes parecía llorar…un fuerte golpe en el pecho lo hizo caer, no sabia en que momento, pero lo disfruto .El tan sólo hecho de tener un enemigo de buen nivel hacia hervir su sangre y avivar su locura.

Elisa lo vio tendido en el suelo, se levantaba con tranquilidad con esa maniaca risa entre sus labios, era él pero aun así ella no era nada.

-Después de tantos años, tantas décadas de buscarte y esforzarme por ser más fuerte-levanto su tono de voz poco a poco hasta gritar la ultima palabra con ira-sólo tengo tu olvido, acaso no eres Drácula! mi verdadero amo-grito sin miedo evitando llorar.

-No sé lo que esperas, pero no me importa saberlo, me basta con saber quien es tu amo y por que atacaron a Integra-respondió fríamente.

Elisa no soportaba escuchar su nombre, sentía como su cuerpo era agujereado por sus palabras. Se acerco a él tan rápido como cuando lo golpeo, quería beber de su sangre, sentirlo cerca, hacerle recordar quien era ella y por que lo llamo amo.

Alucard podía sentir como sus labios golpearon los suyos con locura, empujando su boca para tocar su lengua mientras sus dedos se enredaban entre sus cabellos, era desesperación, ella lo besaba con fuerza cortando casi sus labios con sus colmillos, hasta que bajo a su cuello desatando sus pañuelo con sus largos dedos apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, pero el detuvo su intento empujándola lejos de él.

Parecía una niña tendida en el piso mirándolo con amargura, como quien detiene su juego.

-Es por ella, no?-grito-acaso no recuerdas! –él no respondió.

Sólo había silencio entre los dos, parecía una pared difícil de romper.

-Quien eres?-volvió a preguntar Alucard.

-Elisa-se paro frente a él-soy tu esposa-él estaba confuso-Londres, lo recuerdas?

Los recuerdos parecían golpear su mente en ese entonces, podía recordar vagamente los tiempos en que estuvo en Londres más allá de Mina. En ese momento respondió con crudeza.

-No pensé que seguirías viva-respondió sin emociones.

-En ese entonces fue muy difícil, después de que Abraham Hellsing te capturo. Llegué a Transilvania como ordenaste a mí y a las demás.

-Elisa-dijo con mofa-eres libre de mí-pero aun así no dejare vivir, no después de haber intentado matar a mi ama.

-Ella ya no es su ama, ella no es más que bazofia-se descontrolo-esa perra inmunda jamás será parte de ti.

Alucard estuvo a punto de darle un fuerte bofetón, pero ella lo evadió rápidamente.

-Jamás te atrevas a insultarla, ella es a quien debes respeto y bajar la cabeza como un perro a su amo-respondió iracundo.

-Te ha vuelto débil, después de tantos años de obedecer como un perro te ha domado Hellsing-parecia reclamarle.

- Nunca más volverás a ver la luz de la luna-dijo amenazante.

Alucard libero sus poderes dejando caer su cuerpo para tomar su otra forma dispuesto a matarla después de su osadía, no tendría piedad con ella. No después de lastimar a Integra además de ser un peligro entre ellos dos.

Elisa miro con espanto una forma que jamás había conocido de su amo, pero guardo la calma y evadió rápidamente los tentáculos que se acumulaba alrededor suyo para atraparla.

-Yo me encargare de liberarte –con eso ella desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Alucard no podía sentir su esencia alrededor de la mansión, hasta que escucho un fuerte ruido, era como una explosión, pero de donde provenían?…sus pupilas dilataron al sentir un fuerte poder provenir delas afueras de la oficina de Integra ,ella estaba en peligro.

Desapareció entre la oscuridad hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta de la oficina de Integra cuando frente a sus ojos en ese instante toda la oficina parecía ser absorbida completamente a un agujero negro ,vio a Integra mirarlo a los ojos en ese instante confusa y desorbitada ,fue tan rápido que no supo en que momento él se encontraba tratando de tocar su mano para rescatarla ,pero esta estaba cada vez más lejos ,la fuerza que la arrastraba era más fuerte cada vez que las paredes temblaban a su alrededor a punto de ser arrancadas.

Ella lo miraba asustada ,no sabia que la arrastraba ni a que se enfrentaba ,pero lucharía hasta el final, habían se pronto tentáculos alrededor suyo ,estos eran cada vez más ,se enroscaban en su cintura ,sus piernas, sus pechos jalándola con fuerza y alejándolo de Alucard que la miraba desesperado tratando de alcanzarla sin ser arrastrado. Tras Integra no había ningún muro más que un gran manto negro que la empezaba a cubrir cada vez más como tragándosela ,estaba desesperado al verla desaparecer entre las manos oscuras que la jalaban lejos de él, hasta que se la trago completamente ,sus azules ojos como gritando su nombre, pero era tarde para alcanzarla .Todo fue tan rápido que lo único que vio después fue volver todo a una mujer que lo miraba burlonamente, sus cabellos negros se movían alrededor suyo y a lado suyo había un hombre muy alto que tenia a Integra entre sus brazos en estado inconsciente, ellos desaparecieron sin dejar pista.

Ella era Isabel Bathory.


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes de empezar quiero pedirles disculpas, ya que por error subi el capítulo equivocado U.U. Espero disfruten de este siguiente capítulo y sea de su gusto. **

**El verdadero objetivo**

Todo fue tan rápido que no lo vio venir, ni sintió su presencia en aquel momento. Lo único que recordaba era ser arrastrada por alguna extraña fuerza que luego se volvió en un gran agujero negro a su alrededor absorbiéndola como un remolino en el agua. También la voz de Alucard, sus ojos ¡claro! él estaba ahí, le tendió su mano pero no pudo alcanzarla por más que intento.

Era la segunda vez que veía esa desesperación en sus ojos, ese miedo de perderla y no poder hacer nada… pero está vez él no pudo hacer nada para rescatarla, Elisa había sido la distracción para poder llevársela lejos de él. Isabel sólo la dejo jugar un poco aun sabiendo que él la mataría por haber tocado a esa mujer a la que había tomado como esposa y a la única que reconocía como tal o más como su igual. Ella era sólo el pasado para él, uno que había olvidado hasta hoy que sabía quien o quienes eran sus enemigos.

Para Isabel ellas eran simples piezas que le habían servido para sus planes, eran marionetas que manejaba a su gusto para hacer realidad sus planes

Luego de verla desaparecer frente a sus ojos; frente a un enemigo que lo miro a los ojos directamente de forma retadora en un instante, el instante en que ella se fue de sus manos cuando creía tenerla por fin; pudo escuchar claramente en su mente las palabras retadoras de aquella mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos penetrantes diciendo las palabras que iniciarían su juego, había iniciado lo que tanto espero y todos serían sus marionetas, incluso él.

"_**Encuéntrala si puede, tienes 24 horas"**_

Cuando Walter y Seras llegaron a la oficina de Integra sólo encontraron escombros, miraron horrorizados la magnitud de la destrucción frente a sus ojos. Walter entro en pánico al no ver a Integra en ningún lado y Seras se abalanzó sobre los escombros en busca de Integra sin resultado alguno. Mientras Alucard se quedó parado en medio mirando el lugar donde la vio por última vez, no podía sentir la presencia de sus enemigos ni la de Integra.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ INTEGRA?!- grito Walter alterado a Alucard quien ni siquiera lo miro.

-Ellos se la llevaron- fingió sentir calma a pesar de que por dentro estaba lleno desesperación sobre lo que podrían hacerle y más aun de no sentir ni siquiera algún rastro-no pude rescatarla a tiempo- respondió Alucard secamente.

-Maestro- dijo bajamente Seras al sentir la falsa máscara de su maestro, ella sabía cuanto él amaba a Integra y lo cuan feliz era por tenerla al fin para él, ella miro al suelo angustiada y preocupada por sir Integra.

-…- trato de guardar la calma-¿al menos sabes si ella está bien o lastimada?-finalizo Walter mientras sus puños recibían a descarga de su amargura e impotencia.

-Ella está bien por ahora, sólo está inconsciente… al menos por ahora-volteo hacia ellos sin mostrar sus ojos ocultos tras el cristal oscuro, como si estos desaparecieran sus verdaderas emociones- me preocupa que sea torturada por ese vampiro que la atacó en la mansión.

-No puedes sentir su presencia, Alucard- pregunto Walter buscando una respuesta que lo calmara.

-No, al parecer ellos se valen de algún tipo de magia para evitar que los encontremos.

-¿Pero tú bebiste su sangre, no es cierto? ¿Ella también lo hizo? ¡Como es que no puedes ser capaz de encontrarla!- las palabras de Walter eran lanzadas sobre el viejo vampiro como balas de plata hiriéndolo en lo más profundo, sus palabras eran una acusación hacia quien debía protegerla.

-La encontraré- fueron las últimas palabras de Alucard antes de desaparecer, él sabía también que Walter se sentía como él, su querida Integra había sido secuestrada y ellos no habían podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Walter se había dado cuenta muy tarde de lo hiriente de sus palabras, ese viejo amigo de luchas y hazañas había desaparecido herido por sus palabras… él sabía aquel hombre no-muerto amaba a Integra, aun así a él no le gustará tenía que aceptar que sus sentimientos eran sinceros.

-Walter- dijo Seras- creo que eso fue muy hiriente.

-Tiene razón señorita Victoria-pensó en ellos dos-¡encuéntrala!- Walter salió de la oficina dejando sola a Seras- tengo que informar de esto con suma urgencia a la reina.

Alucard no sabía donde buscar, ni donde encontrar alguna información. No podía sentir a Integra en ningún lugar ni rastros de sus plagiarios. Pensativo miro desde lo alto la ciudad, aquella mujer que vio parecía ser el líder de ellos. Esa mujer de aspecto arrogante se había atrevido a llevarse a Integra, pagaría muy caro si le hacía daño alguno, si tan sólo tocase alguno de sus cabellos él la matará sin piedad. Pero a que estaba jugando, al parecer él era su verdadero objetivo y Integra fue la pieza usada para manipularlo, sea lo que sea que tramaran sólo les quedaba veinticuatro horas para encontrar a Integra, era una advertencia.

Fuera de la ciudad, en un pueblo alejado una gran fortaleza y ejército de vampiros había sido formado. Isabel no había llegado sola a Londres, la embarcación en la que había llegado sólo representaba una de todas las que estaban a punto de desembarcar en Londres dentro de pocos minutos. Ninguna de ellas había sido detectada desde el mar y menos satélites gracias a la ayuda del soborno de la inmortalidad, por lo que pronto estaba por iniciar una cruda lucha de fuerza desigual.

Pero Londres no representaba nada importante para ella, no tenía ninguna ambición por está tierra, sólo serían la distracción para Alucard. Obstáculos que debía vencer para llegar hasta aquí, si él no llegaba a tiempo perdería lo único que había amado de verdad de toda su existencia, Integra.

Alucard recordó el rostro de aquella mujer, él sentía haber visto ya antes ese rostro pero no sabía exactamente donde, hasta que recordó quien era ella, era Isabel Bathory más conocida como la "condesa sangrienta", él apretó sus puños con amargura mientras a lo lejos Isabel reía ansiosa sabiendo que él había descubierto su identidad, la preocupación de este fue bastante al recordar la fama de aquella cruel mujer, ella solía matar a jóvenes mujeres para luego bañarse con su sangre, supo entonces que Integra estaba en peligro a su lado.

Desapareciendo en la oscuridad apareció nuevamente en la mansión, busco a Walter pero este se encontraba en ese momento en una reunión de emergencia con la reina y los otros miembros de la mesa redonda, por lo que decidió presentarse ante ellos.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron de golpe, ante ellos Alucard. Todos mostraban una gran seriedad de la situación en sus expresiones.

-Su majestad- Alucard se inclino ante la reina estando una vez frente a ella.

-Vampiro Alucard- dijo seriamente- ¿has encontrado alguna información importante de quienes se llevaron a sir Integra?- dijo la reina.

-Sí, su majestad- este se paro ante la mirada atónita de Walter que no pudo evitar fingir su emoción- aquella mujer, la que secuestro a Integra, es su líder, pude sentirlo cuando la vi, su fuerza es extremadamente mayor a de los que estaban a su lado. Ella es un nosfheratu de casi igual antigüedad que yo, conocida como la condesa sangrienta.

-¡Isabel Bathory!- dijo sorprendida la reina- es posible que esa mujer se haya convertido en un vampiro- expreso.

-Ella fue una mujer cruel en vida, no me sorprende que haya sido maldecida al igual que yo cuando estaba en vida- guardo silencio un momento antes de proseguir- ella dijo algo antes de desaparecer, es un reto. Si no encontramos a Integra en 24 horas ella la matará.

-¿Tienes idea de cual sea su objetivo?- pregunto sir Island.

-Lo más probable es que sea yo- respondió Alucard-no sé que es lo que este planeando.

-Es lógico- respondió la reina-ella escogió muy bien en escoger a Integra siendo está tu punto más débil- Alucard sonrió entendiendo perfectamente a que se refería la reina- ella ya no es más tu ama, la has tomado como mujer, cierto?

-Sí, su majestad- su sonrisa se hizo más grande como la mueca de incomodidad de Walter- ella ahora es mi esposa, mi condesa- todos quedaron sorprendidos con la noticia a excepción de Seras, Walter y la reina.

-Silencio- exigió la reina- ahora lo más importante es rescatarla, además recuerden la nota que dejaron con anterioridad, eso revela sus intenciones, puedo decir entonces Alucard, que ellos quieren que te unas a su lado?

-Cierto, lo había olvidado- dijo Alucard- pero yo jamás traicionaría a Integra, puede estar tranquila su majestad.

-Alucard, esto es una orden: "Traila a salvo"- las palabras de la reina sorprendieron a todos, debido a que más que una orden era un ruego- no importa lo que tengas que hacer, pero no dejes que la lastimen.

A lo lejos, Integra empezaba a despertar. Estaba tirada en un espacio abierto, parecía un templo. A sus pies una especie de símbolos tallados en piedra a su alrededor, del punto donde se encontraba ella salían como pequeños canales rectos en todo el diámetro. Sus pies y manos estaban atados a cadenas cada uno sujetados al suelo a su alrededor, había sido despojada de sus ropas para ser reemplazadas por un vestido largo de color negro de mangas largas, con listones a la altura de los codos.

Se sentía algo atontada a medida que abría los ojos y su visión se iba aclarando, no reconocía nada del lugar, levanto la mirada para ver a su alrededor, frente a ella y a mayor distancia estaba una mujer sentada en una especia de silla de piedra rodeada de tres mujeres que la miraban con desprecio.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas, Integra- sonrió una mujer de largos cabellos negros que la miraba con aparente tranquilidad- he estado esperando a que abras esos bellos ojos azules- dijo Isabel.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- grito Integra- ¡¿qué es lo que estás planeando?!- en aquel momento Elisa apareció a su lado sujetando en un puño los largos cabellos de Integra que hizo que levantara la cabeza asta quedar frente a frente.

-¡Eres un insolente!- dijo con amargura Elisa- sólo eres una maldita zorra

-Jajajaja- empezó a reír Integra burlonamente, a pesar del dolor provocado al ser jalados sus cabellos tan burdamente- ¿acaso esto sólo es una estúpida venganza por celos?-invadida de ira por la arrogancia de esta Elisa estuvo a punto de golpear a Integra en el rostro a no ser por Isabel que la detuvo sujetando su muñeca.

-En ningún momento te ordene que la lastimes- dijo Isabel seriamente a Elisa, quien la miraba nerviosa y temerosa de que está la matara, sabía que había provocado su amargura aunque no lo demostrara la fría expresión de su rostro.

Elisa zafo su muñeca de la mano de Isabel y la froto con su otra mano, fingía no sentir dolor, pero en verdad Isabel había presionado con mucha fuerza su muñeca; ella miro a Integra con amargura- ¿Por qué simplemente no la matamos?- exigió con amargura a Isabel, pero en cuanto termino de hablar está la golpeo con fuerza tirándola al suelo.

-No cuestiones las cosas que hago, Elisa- está se acerco a ella y se agacho para mirarla fijamente a los ojos- lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, además cuando eso llegue no creo que seas capaz de ni siquiera tocar alguno de sus cabellos.

Integra fingió no sentirse incomoda al ver como aquella mujer la había defendido de un golpe que posiblemente la habría matado. Una vez que Isabel terminara de hablar con Elisa está volteo para acercarse a Integra.

-No esperes que te agradezca por haberla detenido- dijo Integra mirándola fríamente- pude haberla detenido sola.

-Por supuesto que no, Integra. No dudo de tu fuerza en absoluto- respondió sonriente Isabel que se acerco a ella, frente a frente está levanto con su mano el rostro de Integra para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Oh!¡Esos mismos ojos hermosos! Como los de tu abuelo, tan azules, fríos y arrogantes- la miro con admiración- ¿aún crees que puedes tú exigir respuestas? Muchacha arrogante, aquí soy yo la que da las órdenes, esto no es Hellsing- Isabel se paro y empezó a dar vueltas lentamente alrededor de Integra.

-Pero…-dijo haciendo una pausa- soy una persona gentil y por eso te diré lo que planeo hacer contigo- volteo para mirar a sus discípulas que se encontraban en el lugar donde había estado sentada-escuchen-miro a Integra nuevamente- pero antes debo presentarme, no es educado que no dé mi nombre, soy Isabel Bathory.

Integra sabía perfectamente todo sobre ella, lo había leído en libros y todo tipo de investigación que se había hecho sobre su existencia, una de las tantas cosas que tuvo que hacer cuando su padre estaba vivo y le dejaba tareas de investigar sobre los vampiros, pero jamás pensó que la historia de Alucard se repetiría ya que no había rastros sobre si aún seguía con vida siendo un vampiro.

-Oh es perfecto, ya no necesito más presentación entonces- había leído los pensamientos de Integra- veo que la niña ha hecho su tarea, pero dejemos eso de lado que no es lo más importante. Como te darás cuenta, para un ser que ha vivido tantos años he recorrido todo el mundo y encontrado cosas muyyy interesantes, especialmente en las tierras santas, donde nació el hijo de Dios y nació el catolicismo, obviamente para un ser maldecido como yo le resulta más llamativo todo lo referente a esto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con esto?- dijo impaciente Integra

-Tranquila, no hay por que apresurarse- luego pregunto-¿ recuerdas la otra historia de Adán y Eva?.

-¿Lilith?- dijo sorprendida Integra

-¡Por supuesto!¡ELLA!- dijo excitada Isabel- nuestra madre, la madre de los vampiros, de lo que tú te has convertido ahora- empezó a reír burlonamente- es irónico que la nieta de ese ridículo viejo terminará convirtiéndose en la mujer de Drácula jajajajaja pensar que lucho con todas sus fuerzas para que no se llevará a esa otra mujer para que lo reservara para ti.

-¡MALDITO MONSTRUO!- grito Integra airada- no sabes absolutamente nada de nosotros- finalizo Integra lastimada.

-¡Ja! que se aman, claro que lo sé, sé que él las olvido a ellas por completo y lo único que quiere eres tú- miro con seriedad a su discípulas que la miraban con amargura al sentirse ridiculizadas por su propia maestra- él... a él no le importa nada, sólo tú, ¡pero! Esa no es la razón por la que te traje aquí, lo cual ellos no saben….ellos creen que Alucard es mi verdadero objetivo, lo cual indica que todo va como esperaba.

-¡QUÉ ES LO QUE PRETENDES!- grito Elena ya no pudiendo quedarse callada y sólo escuchar.

-Por fin hablaste- aplaudió con entusiasmo Isabel- creí que te habías quedado muda, Elena. Escucha con atención lo que diré- volteo nuevamente Isabel para sujetar con fuerza el brazo de Integra obligándola a levantarse- ¡mírenla! Es atreves de está mujer que Lilith regresará. Lo que encontré hace años atrás en una excavación de arqueólogos en esas tierras olvidadas y enterradas con el tiempo fue más de lo que espere.

Todas miraron sorprendidas a Isabel que sujetaba a Integra como una muñeca de trapo, no sabían si creer lo que ella decía ni sabían por que recién lo decía ahora después de largo tiempo. Elena se amargo más está vez de lo que esperaba no pudiendo evitar responder.

-No me interesa lo que hagas con ella, sólo sigue el trato que tuvimos desde el inicio- dijo Elena sin decir todas las dudas que surgían en su cabeza de lo que en realidad estaba planeando su maestra.

- El trato- hizo una mohín de decepción Isabel- por supuesto que lo cumpliré, una vez que Lilith vuelva a nacer ella ni siquiera querrá saber nada del conde.

-Maldito vampiro, no puedo creer que seas tan ingenua de crees este tipo de cosas- dijo tratando de zafarse Integra de Isabel que sujetaba con fuerza su brazo, lo hacía que las cadenas atadas a sus pies maltrataran su carne.

-Integra- miro sus ojos que empezaban a presentar una extraña anomalía- el día que tú naciste ya estaba predicho hace varios siglos atrás, no cualquier ser puede ser el contenedor del alma de Lilith, ella había sido lanzada a los infiernos por su insolencia, pero sólo tú eres capaz de traerla nuevamente. Esa es la razón por la que naciste.

Soltó a Integra empujándola al suelo

-Acaso pretendes destruir todo con ella

-No, solamente a los humanos. Una ser tan fuerte como ella es capaz de destruirlos con facilidad y en masas, Alucard no es nada a su lado. Por cierto- miro la luna- hoy la luna está roja, tus ojos empiezan a cambiar poco a poco- Integra no sabia si creerle- los vampiros no tiene ojos azules tan brillantes cuando liberan su fuerza o están llenos de ira, sólo Lilith tiene esa característica y tus ojos están empezando a brillar con ese intenso azul, estás furiosa verdad? Jajajaja

-Maldita zo…..- Isabel la interrumpió sujetando su rostro entre sus manos.

-No, no provoque mi ira, no me obligues a lastimar ese hermoso rostro- hizo pequeños golpecitos en sus labios cerrados y luego la soltó- es una pena que después de todo esa deliciosa sangre no pueda ser parte de mi baño, sino fuera por eso te habría desangrado como aquellas estúpidas muchachas que tuvieron ese trise desenlace- Isabel se paro alejándose de ella y Integra alejo su rostro despreciativamente- si fuera tú no me movería tanto, esas cadenas son de plata y quemarán tus muñecas si esa tela alrededor de tus muñecas se salen.

Isabel se dirigió donde su fiel sirviente Marruey y sin mirarlo a los ojos le dijo "mata 100 personas y tira sus cuerpos alrededor de ella, que la sangre corra atreves de los símbolos, eso hará que el proceso sea más rápido", terminando esto ella desapareció seguido de sus discípulas dejando sola a Integra con Marruey que la miraba indiferente.

Marruey hizo una seña para que trajeran a las victimas, Integra vio entre ellos varios niños y mujeres entre los rehenes, estaban espantados y temblorosos temiendo lo peor. Ella vio con horror como uno a uno iban siendo asesinados frente a ella, los vampiros se abalanzaban sobre ellos para desgarrar su carne con crueldad tirándolos a su alrededor, ella lucho por romper las cadenas pero está empezó a quemar su piel, pero siguió tratando en vano. Grito con fuerza pidiendo que se detengan, los maldijo amargamente mientras ellos indiferente seguían depositando los cuerpos desgarrados a su alrededor sin escucharla.

Ella agacho la cabeza con amargura y frustración, ocultando sus ojos con sus cabellos, bajo la sombra de estos sus lágrimas de amargura e impotencia empezaron a correr mojando sus mejillas. Pero el olor de la sangre se volvió tan intenso, la carne desgarrada despertó su hambre y ella se odio tanto por ello, sujeto su cabeza con sus manos y se pidió a se dijo asimisma "BASTA" sintió su instinto golpear con fuerza su cuerpo, sus ojos no se tornaron rojos sino una mancha intensamente celeste se empezó a mezclar con el intenso azul de sus ojos, estos brillaban cada vez más fuerte.

_No quiero no quiero convertirme en eso._

_Yo no quiero ser así, yo no soy así_

_Odio a sangre, la odio_

_No soy un monstruo_

Cuando Integra levanto la mirada, ya no había bulla, no escucho ningún grito. Estaba sola, miro a su alrededor y no había más que cuerpos muertes envueltos en charcos de sangre, miro los símbolos, atreves de ellos la sangre empezó a correr para llegar hasta ella. Su ojos brillaron con más fuerza, un instinto con sed de sangre y muerte despertó en ella, ella odio la sensación. Era como si su cuerpo quisiera ir hacia esos cuerpos muertos y desgarrarlos ella misma con sus manos y bañarse en su sangre, sin darse cuenta sus brazos los había extendido tratando de alcanzar su presa.

En ese momento de ceguedad Elena apareció frente ella y sujeto una de sus muñecas, Integra ni siquiera la sintió, ella miraba fuera de si la sangre a su alrededor hasta que Elena quedo escasos centímetros de su rostro. Ella miro sorprendida sus ojos, en verdad habían empezado a cambiar que hasta sintió miedo de estar tan cerca de Integra.

-Despierta-dijo Elena

-Ha- Integra reacciono cuando escucho su voz

- Sé que odias esto, odias sentir este placer por la sangre- soltó la muñeca de Integra- no sé lo que planea en realidad Isabel, pero no tengo un buen presentimiento de esto. No suelo ser una persona piadosa y menos aún con los humanos, no me interesa su destino pero soy un ser razonable, esa mujer de la que habla Isabel, he escuchado sobre ella pero no pensé que en verdad existiera.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Integra sorprendida de la forma como le hablaba

-Ayudarte- la miro para luego desviar sus ojos de los de ella con desprecio por lo que ella hacía, algo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

-¿No sería eso traicionar a tu ama?- pregunto Integra algo incrédula

-Sólo necesito matarte para conseguir lo que quiero- se agacho nuevamente pero está vez sujeto el rostro de Integra con una de sus manos- haré tu sufrimiento más corto, no dejaré que ese maldito demonio regrese, nadie podrá controlarlo y nadie garantiza que estará de nuestro lado.

Elena saco una daga de entre sus ropas y elevo su mano a la vista de Integra, era una daga de plata con mango de oro, está fue dirigida con velocidad hacia el pecho de Integra cuyos ojos reflejaban el brillo de la daga que se acercaba a su pecho para matarla, los ojos de Integra brillaron con más fuerza que antes al sentir el peligro y una extraña fuerza en forma de onda salió de Integra expulsando lejos a Elena que choco contra el suelo con gran violencia provocando que escupiera sangre. Los ojos de Integra volvieron a tener el brillo de antes, menos intenso que el de hace instantes, en ese momento su cuerpo se desplomo en el suelo luego de liberar esa extraña fuerza.

Elena la miro aterrorizada, sea lo que sea que haya sido pudo sentir un extraña fuerza manar de ella, era espantosa, nunca había sentido un poder tan fuerte como ese. Ni siquiera se comparaba con el de Isabel.

"Maldito demonio" dijo Elena mientras limpiaba la sangre de su boca, había pasado hace mucho tiempo que alguien la lastimaba al grado de hacerla sangrar.

En la ciudad de Londres la cortina del teatro se empezaba a levantar, varios navíos se detuvieron en la ciudad, el silencio se apodero del lugar, en la oscuridad de la embarcación miles de ojos rojos empezaron a brillar, la matanza se había iniciado.

Mansión Hellsing

Se encontraban discutiendo de donde podría estar Integra, viendo reportes que podrían resultar extraños que pudiera dar con la llegada de estos seres, en ese momento Alucard pudo sentir el olor a sangre, ese intenso olor bañando las calles de la ciudad, los gritos de auxilio de la gente y el ruido de la carne siendo devorada y quemada.

-Ellos están aquí- dijo Alucard excitado.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Walter, en ese momento unos hombres vestidos de negro entraron rápidamente acercándose a la reina.

Habían sido informados de lo que estaba pasando, Londres estaba siendo atacada por miles de vampiros y debía protegerse a la reina. Antes de salir de ahí la reina miro a Alucard y este espero órdenes.

-Alucard, derrótalos a todos. Regrésala a salvo.

-Por supuesto su majestad, es mi deber protegerla, eso no cambiara jamás- se inclino para despedirse de la reina- ella es lo único que me importa.

Lejos de la ciudad Marruey iba al encuentro de su ama, ella estaba dentro de la mansión abandonada, sentada en un viejo sillón de madera. Este se arrodillo frente a ella mostrando su fidelidad, está se paro avanzando de largo hasta la ventana.

-¿Cómo reacciono?- dijo Isabel mirando la luna

-Ella grito mucho, trato de romper las cadenas pero se rindió al ver que era inútil.

-Debemos acelerar todo rápido antes que pueda liberarse, por ser quien es ella ha heredado los mismos poderes de Lilith- debemos ser cuidadosos.

-Entiendo, mi ama- levanto la mirada esperando otra orden

-Esas… esas tontas- dijo molesta- son tan ridículas, cuando pueden tener más se conforman con tan poco- volteo hacia su sirviente.

-Como usted diga mi ama- se paro-¿qué quiere que haga con ellas?

Detrás de una cortina, escondida usando uno de sus trucos para que su presencia no sea percibida estaba Isabel, completamente desarreglada con los cabellos alborotados luego de haber tratado de matar a Integra por cuenta propia. Escuchando cada palabra, cada una era rocas tiradas en su vientre con violencia, ella estaba en lo cierto. Algo andaba mal, ella iba a ser traicionada con sus hermanas, los planes no estaban realizándose como esperaba, Isabel jamás confió en ellas ni pretendió ayudarlas.

-Ellas sólo son piezas Marruey- dio una pequeña sonrisa con los labios cerrados- cuando Alucard llegue necesitare tiempo hasta que ella libere parte de su fuerza y cuando el momento sea indicado al desteñirse la luna clavare la daga en su pecho, así ella y Lilith serán sólo un ser. Cuando eso pase le jurare lealtad y beberé su sangre, me haré más fuerte de lo que soy ahora, un verdadero ser inmortal!- su sirviente la miro satisfecho- cuando todo termine mata a quien quede viva de ellas, no las necesitaré luego de eso.

-Como usted ordene, ama.

Marruey desapareció entre las sombras dejando sola a su ama, mientras Elena se resistía a creer en lo que escucho. No permitiría que eso pase, arruinaría sus planes, ella supo que no debía permitir que la daga que Isabel tenía en sus manos y miraba con gran excitación no debía tocar a Integra, no lo permitiría.


	10. Chapter 10

Antes de seguir es importante saber un poco más de quien es Lilith, por ello antes de leer busquen en google sobre este interesante personaje, ya que lo que sigue de está historia la hará mención especialmente este y el que sigue ^^, gracias por esperar este capítulo.

* * *

**El destino de mi muerte**

**es tu perdón**

Al abrir sus ojos lo único que vio fue destrucción, estaba en medio de la ciudad que ardía en fuego y de construcciones en ruinas que llevaban años de abandono, no había nadie a su alrededor, el viento soplaba con fuerza pero no refrescaba el ardiente calor que había sino paseaba el aroma del azufre por todos lados. Bajo sus pies todos caminaban y sentían sus pasos con ansias siguiéndolos uno por uno, sabían que ella había regresado a casa pero aún faltaba que despertara completamente, bajo ese suelo en el revés varias almas condenadas eran torturadas por seres de extrañas formas que no eran humanos, sino demonios….ella siguió caminando ya sin las cadenas que aprisionaban sus muñecas y sus tobillos. Ella conocía este lugar, era Londres, pero todo estaba destruido, no había nadie a su alrededor más que edificios destruidos y autos chocados; Integra no comprendía donde se encontraba o si esto era real, todo por donde pasaba sus manos se sentía tan real que no sabía que pensar, sólo quería despertar de está pesadilla, ella en realidad estaba en el infierno, su alma estaba ahí como no lo estaba, había llegado ahí a través de un portal el cual pronto descubriría.

Camino descalza tratando de encontrar a alguien vivo, mientras a sus espaldas sigilosamente avanzaban los lilim (hijos de Lilith) que la miraban celosamente desde lejos, escondiéndose como ratas pero sin alejarse mucho de ella que no sentía su presencia, camino por las pistas dificultosamente pasando por encima de algunos autos oxidados, todo lo que veía era la tierra, una conexión entre la tierra y el infierno que ningún humano era capaz de ver.

El viento soplaba fuertemente alborotando sus largos cabellos rubios, pero ella siguió caminando sin entender nada, a medida que caminaba fue escuchando una voz que se hacía cada vez más fuerte, pronunciando su nombre. Cada vez que la escuchaba miraba atenta a su alrededor sin ver a nadie, cuando lo escucho con más claridad como si hubiera sido susurrado a su oído volvió a voltear y no vio a nadie, entonces volteo para seguir adelante pero lo que vio paralizo su corazón, a lo lejos una mujer de hermosa belleza con pronunciadas turgencias y largos cabellos rizados de color rojizo camina lentamente hacia ella pronunciando su nombre, llamándola, Integra de forma espontanea dio un paso atrás. De alguna forma sintió que la conocía, sin saber porque o cuando, pero sintió un fuerte lazo entre ambas. Ella podía escuchar sus palabras con suma claridad a pesar de la distancia llamándola una y otra vez, diciéndole "Ven a mi Integra, no tengas miedo, hija mía", ella odio escuchar esas palabras, retrocedió con miedo ante lo desconocido sin saber porque se sintió cobarde ante aquella mujer que se iba acercando más que tropezó y cayo al suelo sentada, pudo ver los ojos de aquella mujer mirándola fijamente, esos ojos, ese rostro, esos cabellos, ese aroma, esa voz, el brillo resplandeciente de su ojos celestes que se clavaban en sus ojos los conocía, pero no sabía como, no quería saberlo, Integra entro en pánico cuando por su mente cruzaron fugases recuerdos que alborotaban su mente que llevo sus manos a su cabeza y empezó a gritar que se callara, no quería escucharla, no a ella, no más, no otra vez, no quería que todo se repitiera una vez más.

Detrás de ella escucho una voz diferente, una que le dio paz y que la hiso entrar en razón, cuando volteo no vio a nadie pero siguió escuchando esa voz que la llamaba por su nombre, ella se paro dándole la espalda a aquella mujer, fue ahí cuando claramente pudo ver a su padre y a su abuelo juntos, el primero le tendió la mano dándole una dulce sonrisa, esto lleno de ira a la mujer de largos cabellos rojizos que se encontraba tras de Integra lo que hiso que desplegara sus largas alas negras parecidas a las de un murciélago, era Lilith que con ira trataba de detener a Integra, pero llegó tarde porque en aquel momento ella tomo la mano de su padre desapareciendo por completo de ahí.

Integra sólo miro a su padre, mientras todo a su alrededor cambiaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con un fuerte resplandor. Ella dejo de verlo para luego mirar a su abuelo Van Hellsing quien sonriente la miraba sentado en el lugar que la última vez que lo vio, estaban en un lugar lleno de nieve, sus pies no se enfriaron ni su cuerpo tembló, ella se paro mirando a su alrededor, todo era tan fresco y tranquilo, estaban en el mismo cementerio de antes, cuando volteo su padre la miraba tranquilo al igual que su abuelo sentados sobre un mausoleo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- fue lo primero que dijo Integra por cuya mente pasaban miles de preguntas-¿quién era esa mujer?-ella fue interrumpida antes de seguir preguntando.

-Primero siéntate, Integra- dijo su padre sin responder sus preguntas más que haciendo un pequeño espacio entre él y su padre para que ella se sentara en medio, este le indico con una mano tocando el espacio dejado.

-No hay que apresurarse mi niña, estamos aquí para responder tus preguntas, pero antes- guardo un breve silencio- debes escuchar y recordar todo otra vez, absolutamente todo.

Integra se acerco a ambos, se sentó en medio confundida de lo que pasaba y cuestionando su razón.

-Integra- Arthur tomo su mano la estrecho con fuerza en la suya y con dulzura prosiguió- siempre serás mi hija pase lo que pase

-Y siempre serás mi nieta- dijo Abraham también estrechando la otra mano de Integra entre sus manos, ambos la miraron con ternura y tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Porqué dicen es?- respondió confusa Integra- ¿qué quieren decir con eso?- dijo con un tono más fuerte que antes como si fuera una pequeña niña que esperaba la peor respuesta con sumo miedo de que venga luego.

-¿Recuerdas quien es Lilith?- pregunto su Arthur

-Sí, según la cultura hebrea fue la primera mujer que creo Dios y abandono el paraíso- se sentía confusa- Abuelo, tú nunca mencionaste nada de Isabel Bathory- dijo mirando a Abraham quien hizo una mueca como recordando si era así como dice ella- ella menciono algo sobre Lilith, dijo que yo- ella fue interrumpida antes de terminar por su abuelo.

-Ella sabe muy poco Integra, así como sabes poco tú de Lilith y más que nada de ti, muchacha- respondió Abraham presionando más fuerte la mano de Integra dándole una gran sonrisa sin poder evitar que una lágrima cayera de sus ojos azules- no la mencione porque no era el momento, ella no te lastimará a diferencia de las otras por sus celos, ella tiene otras planes para ti. Pero aún así Isabel sabe muy poco, ella cree que Lilith regresará tomando tu cuerpo.

-…- Integra quedo en silencio sin decir palabra alguna, como si al tratar de decir algo este se hubiera quedado atorada en su garganta- dime quien soy- finalmente dijo la pregunta correcta, en lo muy profundo de su ser hubiera preferido no recordar jamás lo que hiso que sus ojos enrojecieran.

-Cierra los ojos- dijo Arthur, ella lo miro dudando, él supo que tenía miedo- no tengas miedo, yo y tu abuelo estamos aquí, no te soltaremos- ellos sujetaron más fuerte sus manos respectivamente. Arthur vio como los ojos de su hija habían cambiado por completo con ese brillo celeste y extraña anomalía en alrededor de su iris.

Ella cerró los ojos lentamente mirando todo frente a ella ennublecerse poco a poco, sus pupilas cayeron hasta apagar el resplandor de su mirada para luego ver lo que ella no hubiera querido recordar, sus vidas.

A principios del primer siglo en los tiempos que el mayor imperio era Roma, en un pueblo llamado Belén había nacido el hijo de Dios, hasta aquel lugar frente a un humilde pesebre tres reyes magos con regalos habían llegado luego de largos días de viajes por el desierto para adorarlo, ahora ellos regresaban a su pueblo, Persia. Los tres hombres presurosos bajaban de sus camellos para hacer una más de sus lecturas en las estrellas, la luna roja para ellos era un mal presagio, habían pasado tres meses para regresar y hoy la luna herida brillaba teñida de sangre.

-Vamos, Gaspar- dijo presuroso Baltazar que cogía con dificultad un sinnúmero de pergaminos alrededor de su brazo- que iban cayendo por el exceso uno tras otro al suelo mientras que Gaspar entraba agitado sacudiendo sus ropas.

-Tranquilo Baltazar- dijo Melchor que acomodaba sobre la mesa un pergamino donde estaban dibujado un mapa de estrellas.

- Par de viejos, no ven que hoy hay luna roja-miro por el agujero que había en el techo subiendo las escaleras es un mal presagio luego de que el hijo de un gran rey naciera.

-Lo que yo necesito es un buen baño- dijo tirando su capa al suelo Gaspar.

-Y una buena comida, luego de comer tantas cosas horribles- continuo Melchor sonriendo y tocando su estomago.

-Estoy seguro de que está luna carmesí nos anuncia la llegada de una desgracia- bajo rápidamente hasta llegar a la mesa y leer a través de las estrellas del pergamino mirando también el firmamento una y otra vez- ¡NO PUEDE SER!- grito este sorprendido sin quitar la mirada del pergamino.

-¿Qué sucede Baltazar?- miro algo molesto por el grito Gaspar

-Oh por favor, no irás a hacerle caso a ese viejo loco, Gaspar- dijo entre bromas Melchor

Cuando ambo se acercaron y vieron con sus propios ojos se miraron entre ellos. Estos tres astrólogos habían visto con miedo a través de las estrellas lo que la luna roja anunciaba, la llegada de otro ser, uno maldito que anunciaba destrucción, este acababa de nacer.

-Está criatura no debe nacer- dijo con seriedad Baltazar- luego de la llegado del hijo de un gran rey llego uno que representa todo lo contrarío.

-Uno es la salvación- respondió Gaspar

-El otro es la destrucción de todo lo que existe en la tierra- finalizo Melchor-¿Puede haber una forma de destruirlo?- se pregunto asimismo dando vueltas.

-Yo puedo decirles como- hablo alguien que ellos desconocían, los tres sabios miraron con dificultad debido al intenso resplandor que desprendía de su cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntaron

-Mi nombre no interesa, lo importante es responder su pregunta. Ese ser que está naciendo hoy es maldito ante Dios y yo les diré como destruirlo y que hacer antes de que sea muy tarde- miro a ambos esperando su respuesta, ninguno respondió- escríbanlo que les contare en un pergamino, luego mandarán a hacer una daga con la pieza de oro que quedo del regalo que llevaron al hijo de Dios y me la darán, está llegará a donde el destino la guie.

Lilith, la primera mujer creada por Dios había abandonado el paraíso para llegar luego al mar rojo, ahí dio rienda suelta a sus instintos y al erotismo, pariendo varios hijos al día los cuales eran llamados lilim, criaturas peludas. Ella había sido creada a imagen y semejanza de Dios, rechazo a Adán dejándolo solo, este pidió que ella regresará y Dios envió tres ángeles recogerla pero está se negó, como castigo estos tres ángeles matarían a miles de su hijos al día y ella en ira mandaba a su hijos lilim a matar a todos los varones y niñas recién nacidos en acto de venganza, ella al perder sus hijos empezó a robar en forma de súcubo el semen de los hombres que votaban entre sus sueños para producirse seguidamente, así dio a luz muchos hijos, pero estos eran asesinados siempre por los arcángeles.

Harta de esto y al ver que sus hijos no eran perfectos ni tenían la belleza de ella decidió crear a sus hijos a su imagen y semejanza como Dios lo hizo con ella, ella demoro miles de siglos para esto hasta que lo logro, creando seis hijos los cuales mantuvo escondidos de los ángeles que asesinaba a sus hijos, estos serían más fuertes y hermosos que todos. Ellos harían su venganza realidad, para llenar de mundo con sus hijos y vengar a los muertos. Ninguna de estás criaturas creció, ellos se mantenían en pequeñas esferas de luz que guardaba celosamente, pero ella no quería dejarlos en el infierno, lugar donde ella estaba, como no podía entrar a la tierra y decidió hacer un portal atreves de sus hijos, pero sólo uno ellos era perfecto y su cuerpo funcionaba como un portal, por ello Lilith sólo se quedo con este y mando a los otros a la tierra para evitar que sean asesinados por los arcángeles, pero vanidosa de su creación se olvido de sus otros hijos que había enviado a la tierra protegiendo solamente a uno, a través de ella regresaría de nuevo a la tierra de Adán y Eva para destruir en venganza a sus hijos.

Lilith llamo a su pequeña Integra, encantada con su hija la ponía entre sus manos y atreves del resplandor podía ver como era, hermosa, perfecta, valiente, fuerte y todas esas virtudes que ella admiraba por el tipo de mujer que era, que no era sumisa. Siempre la sacaba sin dejarla crecer aún para contemplar lo que ella sería cuando creciera.

Le hablaba siempre diciéndole que cuando llegue el momento el portal se abriría y recordaría quien era su verdadera madre, recordaría a su creadora y volverían a juntarse, pero Lilith siempre postergaba el día que la enviaría por amor a su hija, hasta que un día uno de los arcángeles la descubrió contemplando su creación. Al verse descubierta está tuvo una fuerte pelea con este pero siendo incapaz de vencerlo y cubriendo su creación con su cuerpo herido la mando a la tierra donde no podrían hacerle daño una vez que naciera.

En Roma una niña especial entre todas acababa de nacer, había sido llamada Integra producto de que Lilith lo indujera susurrándolo al odio de quien la pariera. La vanidad de Lilith era tanta que no quiso que su hija cambiara al nacer por lo que ella mantendría la misma forma siempre, la belleza que la madre le había dado al crearla.

La niña creció con el tiempo, tenía tan sólo cinco años y las esclavas de la casa le tenían miedo desde el día en que nació, sentían como si ella trajera algo malo consigo, una vieja esclava traída del áfrica cada vez que la veía lloraba de miedo y le hablaba en un extraño idioma que la pequeña no entendía.

La madre de la niña que acababa de llegar pudo ver como la vieja esclava asustaba a la pequeña que estaba llorando descalza sin ser atendida por nadie con lo dedos en la boca y completamente mojada.

-Esclava tonta- grito la madre al verla llorar asustando a la niña y hablándole en un idioma que ni ella entendía- he dicho varias veces que no hables otro idioma en la casa sino ella no aprenderá a hablar correctamente- está cargo a la pequeña sintiendo su humedad- como puede ser que este sin cambiar, esclavos tontos. Mandaré a que los azoten para que se les quite lo flojos que son- Julia se llevo cargando a la niña que lloraba sin cesar.

La esclava asustada podía ver claramente como unos seres peludos se acercaban a ella, estos hace un momento estaban alrededor de la pequeña sin hacerle daño alguno, es por eso que ella lloraba de miedo, sabía que la niña traía cosas malas para otros.

-No te preocupes Integra- Julia la beso- yo me encargaré de cambiarte, además debes verte bien ya que hoy celebramos que por fin te hayamos comprometido tu padre y yo con alguien importante. Lilith miraba con celos como su amor de madre era dado por otra mujer que no sea ella, pero cuando la pequeña estaba sola siempre enviaba a sus hermanos a jugar con ella, unas criaturas peludas llamadas lilim y siempre le cantaba cuando estaba sola en su cuna. Es por eso que los esclavos siempre temían acercarse a la niña por que podían ver con claridad lo que sus amos no veían, esto era hecho apropósito por Lilith que los veía indignos de acercarse a su hija, los cuales terminaban volviéndose locos.

Había crecido como una muchacha normal sin recordar su infancia en la que Lilith se alejo de ella para evitar que sea encontrada. Cuando Integra cumplió 16 años era una muchacha fuerte, decidida, valiente y poco sumisa, aquel día de su cumpleaños ella sería entregada en matrimonio a un muchacho siete años mayor, él era un hombre cruel y sanguinario de mala fama contrario al semblante dulce y engañoso de su rostro puro, había sido impactado por la belleza de su prometida a medida que ella crecía, pero ella jamás le dejaba acercarse tanto a pesar de estar comprometidos, lo trato con rechazo a pesar de las llamadas de atención de sus padres que desaprobaban su comportamiento, él sin embargo la trato con delicadeza a pesar del cruel rechazo, pero ella fue sería entregada a pesar de sus ruegos.

El día terminaba y ella fue dejada con él, ahora su marido. Terminada la fiesta y solos este dio rienda sueltas a sus deseos por ella, la sujeto fuertemente del brazo arrastrándola hasta la habitación, ella lucho en vano tratando de defenderse, él la tiro sobre la cama.

-No te atrevas a tocarme- grito ella con amargura

-Ya estoy harto de tu rechazo- se acerco a ella lentamente mientras dejaba caer sus ropas- de tu actitud hacia mi, ahora eres mi esposa y haré lo que quiera contigo.

-Jamás me sumiré a nadie- este le tiro una fuerte bofetada haciendo que ella cerrara la boca y escupiera sangre.

Él trato de sujetar sus piernas que pataleaban para empujarlo, Integra le tiro una patada haciendo que la soltara, gateo tratando de alcanzar algo con que defenderse, pero este la arrastro hasta él rompiendo sus ropas y separando sus piernas.

Ella grito de amargura y dolor por lo que pasaba, extendió sus brazos arriba de su cabeza al ver una extraña daga sobre las sábanas que había aparecido de repente, pero este vio lo que ella intentaba alcanzar y le propino un fuerte golpe en el rostro que la dejo semiconsciente. En lugar de ella este tomo la daga en sus manos y la miro con lascivia.

Al otro extremo Integra se vio a si misma sorprendida de todo lo que estaba viendo y recordando de su pasado. Ella y aquella mujer frente a sus ojos era igual a ella cuando tenía 16 años, retrocedió asustada hasta que sintió por su boca algo húmedo gotear, toco con sus dedos sus labios para luego ver la sangre en sus manos, ella tenía las heridas que aquella muchacha tenía, sintió como su corazón se sentía herido y sin poder contener más la tristeza se acerco hacía aquel hombre para defender a la muchacha pero sus golpes sólo atravesaban su cuerpo sin poder hacer nada, todo era una ilusión.

-NO… NO..NOO..- Integra entro en pánico llevando sus manos a su cabeza- BASTA BASTA BASTA- gritaba sin parar hasta que un fuerte temblor la hiso caer al suelo, al levantar la mirada vio un extraño hombre con armadura dorada y largas alas blancas, este la miro como si supiera que ella estaba viendo todo, pero siguió su paso ignorándola ahora.

La joven muchacha sintió la punta de la daga lastimar su piel y sus ropas siendo cortadas con está, ella lo pateo nuevamente al recobrar la consciencia completamente haciéndolo caer al suelo, pero se quedo quieta al ver aquella extraña criatura y forma de hombre, pero con alas blancas que la miraba fijamente a los ojos, ella lo miro sin sorprendida que ni parpado sus ojos azules, lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era un arcángel.

Este se acercó al muchacho, al parecer este no podía verlo, sin embargo este susurro a sus oídos que la matara.

-Mátala, mátala y así tus pecados serán perdonados y las puertas del cielo te serán abiertas- decía incitándolo, pero no era visto.

-No…no… no por favor- decía ella al escuchar esas palabras sin entender lo que sucedía y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- sálvame.

-Una criatura maldita como tú no puede existir, si quieres que te salve deja que lo haga- respondió mirándola a los ojos con ternura- regresa al infierno donde perteneces, hija de Lilith.

La muchacha volvió su mirada al muchacho que la miraba lleno de ira con la daga en su puño queriendo matarla, luchando dentro de si con los ojos rojos cegado por la incitación de matarla, mientras ella limpio sus lágrimas y miro a su alrededor buscando por donde escapar o con que defenderse.

-No escaparás, ni iras a ningún lado Integra- sonrió con malicia- si te mato nadie dirá nada por que eres mi mujer, diré que me atacaste, todos saben como eres. Te lo mereces- este se paro decidido a matarla mientras a su oído era incitado con palabras para hacerlo- mi familia me protegerá si te mato.

-Yo no moriré- respiro con dificultad de forma entrecortada y sus ojos cambiaban de color constantemente a un fuerte brillo celeste- no a manos de un ser tan insignificante como TÚ-grito al final recordando quien era ella o tal vez movida por sus deseos de vivir.

Ella extendió una de sus manos, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad haciendo brillar el celeste de su mirada, de su brazo extendido rodearon líneas celestes tatuadas en su piel que bajaban hasta su mano, estás brillaron con fuerza haciendo que de su palma cayera un resplandor haciendo que en si alrededor símbolos extraños la rodearan abriendo un portal entre la tierra y el infierno, para traer a su madre, la joven muchacha había recordado quien era realmente, aunque aún era débil sin poder manejar toda su fuerza y más aún desconociendo lo que ella era capaz de hacer, sólo era una niña asustada.

Él corrió hacia ella hundiendo la daga en su pecho, ella lo miro sorprendida sin decir nada tratando de respirar, los símbolos a su alrededor desaparecieron y a sus pies su sangre empezó a formar un charco de sangre que caía en cascada desde su pecho. Integra miro los ojos de aquella muchacha sin decir nada, llevo su mano a su pecho, este estaba húmedo, estaba sangrando, podía sentir el pecho herido menos el dolor.

-Yo… yo… yo soy ella-sin cambiar la expresión de sorpresa sus lagrimas caían mojando sus mejillas, su momento fue interrumpido cuando escucho la voz de aquel joven que fue en ese tiempo su prometido y esposo en ese momento

-¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice?- miraba sus manos ensangrentadas para luego mirarla, cuando ella cayo siendo detenida por sus brazos-INTEGRA- grito sollozando- no te mueras, no te mueras por favor, yo te amo, yo te amo… perdóname… perdóname, no te mueras, yo no quise matarte- la sujeto con fuerza, se paro y la recostó sobre la cama- sólo quería que seas mía.

-Mátate, quiero que mueras- dijo la muchacha bajamente con dificultad- es una orden- el muchacho al escuchar su voz quedo hipnotizado haciendo caso a sus palabras este saco la daga que tenia ella clavada en el pecho, la llevo a su cuello y se coto la yugular desplomándose bruscamente en el suelo- es tan fácil controlarlos, es tan fácil… este es mi destino?- miro al arcángel que tranquilo observaba todo desde un rincón satisfecho de lo ocurrido.

-Sí, ese es tu destino- miro nuevamente a Integra por un instante que se encontraba en el suelo viendo y escuchando todo- los planes de tu madre no se cumplirán, no importa cuantas veces lo intente.

-¿Sus planes? ¿Y que es de mi?- cerro los ojos para luego morir.

Cuando Integra se paro sintió su cuello ser apretado con fuerza impidiéndole respirar

-Tú muerte es el perdón de él- Integra lo empujo asustada haciendo que todo a su alrededor desapareciera en un instante en un remolino, todo se fue mostrando, se vio así misma en diferentes siglos y lugares, viéndose a si misma siendo asesinada de la misma forma una y otra vez, su historia se repetía vida tras vida dando vueltas a su alrededor rápidamente recordando todo, cada momento, cada recuerdo, cada persona, todo hasta llegar nuevamente al mismo lugar, sentada entre su padre y abuelo.

-Así que esa es la salvación que él necesita-retiro sus manos de las suyas- no puedo cambiar mi destino, siempre se repetirá lo mismo- dijo sin soltar una sola lágrima- pero puedo cambiar el suyo- sonrió bajando la cabeza para ocultar sus ojos- no tengo lugar a donde ellos van, sólo a lado de ella.

Cuando su padre estaba a punto de hablar ella lo interrumpió- no es tan malo después de todo- ella miro al cielo- ya no será un niño asustado en la oscuridad, ya no más Alucard- sonrió con una inocencia que jamás ellos habían visto.

-Integra, en tus manos está su oportunidad de salvarse. Tú no fuiste creado por Él, es por eso que allá no hay lugar para ti, eres hija de Lilith, lo siento. No tienes un alma que salvar, tu cuerpo es un portal entre el infierno y la tierra que ella necesita, uno que no puede ser abierto jamás, lo siento mi pequeña niña- respondió Abraham.

-Sin embargo la daga que usa Isabel está siendo usada para abrir el portal, porque no lo hice yo misma?

-A medida que vivías varias vidas te fuiste alejando de Lilith, para protegerte. De esa forma no serías ubicada con facilidad, pero siempre eras encontrada. Esto hiso que tu cuerpo se volviera más fuerte y se acostumbrara al poder de la daga creando una especie de defensa, lo que provoco que el portal se sellará por voluntad tuya, desde tu inconsciente, sin importar cuantas veces reencarnaras, así prolongabas tu vida más tiempo. Esto no le gusto a Lilith que lo vio como un acto de rebeldía a sus planes…- Arthur fue interrumpido por Integra

-Ya recuerdo, lo hice al estar en contra de sus planes- sonrió fingidamente- que irónico de mi parte anhelar vivir tranquilamente entre los hijos de Eva, pero el poder que desarrolle se volvió contra mi, la daga se adapto a mi de alguna forma también teniendo la capacidad de romper el campo que ejerzo sobre él abriéndolo en contra de mi voluntad. Pero a la segunda clavada sobre mi pecho está puede matarme como antes, si esto vuelve a pasar sería la tercera vez, a primera vez hiso que perdiera todos mis recuerdos del pasado, por eso no recordaba nada. Pero desde mi inconsciente no permití que el portal se abriera.

-También alejaste a Lilith de ti- dijo Arthur mirando sus manos temblar, tan contradictorio a sus frías y tranquilas palabras como la expresión de su rostro.

-Fue ella la que incito a los humanos a perseguirme con esa maldita daga, al igual que ahora- apretó sus puños con amargura- hasta ese perro de Marruey se presto para ayudarla a perseguirme- Integra se paro para irse, pero la mano de su abuelo sujeto su muñeca.

-Hubiera deseado que en verdad fueras mi abuelo, tengo que irme- finalizo Integra

-Lo eres, siempre serás un Hellsing- respondió él besando su mano.

-No mueras Integra- dijo Arthur interrumpiendo a ambos, lo que dejo sorprendida a Integra- no dejes que te maten, aquella vez cuando estabas a punto de morir, no te deje. Tú no deseas esto en verdad, quédate a su lado, lucha, se feliz está vez, ambos se aman y siendo como él será la única forma como podrán estar juntos siempre.

-¡Qué!- dijo sorprendía Integra, para luego mantener un breve silencio- al principio, a medida que recobraba mis recuerdos del pasado, no estaba dispuesta a pasar los mismo nuevamente hasta que me acorde de él. Sí en mis manos está salvarlo, pasare sin importar cuantas veces esto por ese cabeza dura- sonrió al decir las últimas palabras- pero antes… debo ser yo la que detenga a Lilith, es la única forma como todo esto se termine o seré perseguida siempre por esos alados y mi madre- la joven rubia se agacho para retirar la nieve que tapaba las escrituras de la lápida donde se había sentado- ahora por fin podrás morir de verdad, Alucard- ella volvió a pararse para luego mirar directamente aceptando por primera vez ese destino que le había escrito la vida, en una lucha entre Lilith y su creador, ella estaba por medio de ella. Era hora de enfrentarla cara a cara por el bien de ella, Integra sabía que la fuerza de Lilith era demasiado para Alucard, por eso regresaría y fingiría no recordar nada para que el portal fuera abierto a manos de Isabel, luego ella mataría a Lilith, esa sería su libertad o tal vez la última vez que pudiera regresar aquí. Pero no se iría sin antes dejarse morir por las propias manos de Alucard, que irónico será cuando él sepa la verdadera naturaleza de su amo, ella hasta en cierta forma sufrió al imaginar que él la vería con rechazo, eso la mataba, tanto amor para que si al final no podrían estar juntos, a donde iría él al ser perdonado las puertas se le cerraban a una existencia como la suya. Por primera vez ella aceptaría ese cruel destino, sólo por él y nadie más, teniendo en cuenta una vez hecho eso jamás lo volvería a ver.

En la ciudad de Londres todo era caos, Alucard y Seras mataban cuanto veían haciéndolos polvo, él bebía la sangre de sus enemigos tiñendo de rojo su faz, con la esperanza de tener una pista de donde podría estar Integra mientras Isabel disfrutaba sentada, frente a una Integra inconsciente y atada a cadenas, la desesperación del nosferathu al no dar con la dirección. El tiempo corría sin distinción alguna ni piedad del desesperado reduciendo las horas en que ella resistirá, ignorante él, sólo sabía matar, beber y buscar. Como vivo que busca el aire para sobrevivir la buscaba, como mendigo que busca la limosna, como poeta que busca la inspiración, pero peor aún como el amante sin su amante.

Walter protegía la mansión juntos con algunos soldados de los ataques, no había una razón especial para Isabel mas que maten a todos, destruyan todo, para ella no era más que barrer el piso de la suciedad. El viejo mayordomo luchaba por proteger el nido al que Integra regresaría, decidió quedarse ahí, esperándola para cuidarla como lo hiso antes, como esa pequeña niña de cabellos rubios y ansiosa de aprender más y llevar en alto el apellido de su padre, él esperaría más que como un mayordomo, esperaría como padre. Confiado a que Alucard la rescataría a tiempo de las manos de esa mujer, podía confiar en él aunque lo detestará, algo tenían en común. Amarla tanto hasta no poder caber más en el pecho de tanto que la querían, él la regresaría a casa.

Lejos de la ciudad, Integra estaba por despertar de un sueño profundo de donde no había paso atrás, ahora ella sabía que hacer.

Al ras del suelo, ella abrió sus ojos celestes. Miro la sangre derramada en el riachuelo de las fisuras a su alrededor y vio los cuerpos cercenados; el calor de su cuerpo, su respirar agitado, su sudor humedeciendo su cuerpo, las gotas resbalando por su espalda, las pesadas cadenas que presionaban sus muñecas hacían más pesada su resistencia. Su humor se volvía agrio, su paciencia pequeña, su amargura más grande, el torno de sus ojos morados, su rostro húmedo por lágrimas que no vio venir en su profundo sueño, la cuestión de su existencia insistente en su mente, la fuerza se descontrolaba en su cuerpo despertado de un largo sueño. Integra se incorporo quedando de rodillas, la fuerza de su cuerpo parecía ser incapaz de superar el de la gravedad dejando caer sus brazos como sacos pesados lado a lado, sus cabellos estaban extendidos y teñidos de carmín, se sentía demacrada, sólo tiro su cabeza hacía atrás y miro a lo alto del firmamento.

-Ellos están por venir- pronuncio con palabras débiles sin dirección alguna, para luego reír burlonamente- la primera jugada ya a sido hecha- Integra extendió sus brazos y los tiro hacia atrás- no hay porque esperar más- los símbolos formados en la piedra a su alrededor destellaron con gran fuerza a su alrededor, la sangre escurrida cambio de color como sus ojos, hasta el cielo en todo el planeta se vio su destello de grandes columnas que eran vistas por todos lados, sin importar lo lejos que estaba. Alucard fue el primero en verlo desde lejos, sin saber porque supo que era ella.

El portal había sido abierto por fin, Integra empezó a sentir en dolor romper su pecho y a punto que partir su cuerpo.

Isabel ansiosa por más poder del que tenía no pudo evitar pararse y mirar a Integra llenando su mente de sueños y planes con la llegada de Lilith- ¡por fin! El portal a sido abierto luego de tanto tiempo- mientras tanto las tres vampiresas miraban con un miedo con jamás pensaron volver a sentir ante algo tan desconocido para ellas, dudaron un momento si lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien, en tanto Elena miraba con impotencia como el poder que emanaba de Integra parecía hacerse cada vez más grande, cada momento ella era más inalcanzable para ella sabiendo que tendría que buscar una salida antes de que Isabel las matará como acordó a sus espaldas.

Elena miro de un lado a otro, sabía que tenía que actuar rápido e impedir que ese portal sea abierto, consideraba una locura demasiado extrema los planes de Isabel, si ese portal era abierto Isabel se volvería más fuerte que antes y no podría derrotarla ni mucho menos Alucard. Ella no dudo más en atacar en ese mismo momento.

-¡Elisa!- dijo sin despegar sus ojos de Integra- dame tu espada- extendió su brazo.

-¿Qué? Para que…- pregunto siendo interrumpida por Elena

-DÁMELA- está ni bien tuvo la espada salto velozmente hacía Integra para detenerla, pero está fue detenida por Marruey que sujeto con sus manos el filo de la espada parándose frente a Integra y luego ser golpeada por este haciéndola volar por los aires hasta quedar a los pies de Isabel que la miraba con ira por su traición, Elena escupió sangre a sus pies sin poder contener la hemorragia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a interponerte en mis planes?- Isabel se agacho ante ella para sujetar con fuerza su cuello manteniéndola en el aire.

-Basta, Isabel-grito Elisa- ella está fuera de si.

Isabel tiro el cuerpo de Elena al suelo con violencia- tienes miedo Elena, pensé por un momento dejarte viva pero veo que hice mal, ya no me sirves- está miro a Marruey quien arrodillado esperaba sus órdenes-mátala.

Úrsula protegió en cuerpo de Elena quien a penas podía pararse, en tanto Elisa se paro frente a ella retadoramente a Isabel.

-Con esas tenemos-Isabel se desplomo tranquila sobre la butaca tras ella- no tenía planeado matarlas ahora, pero ustedes aceleran las cosas de está forma- ella empezó a reír burlonamente.

-Ese no fue el trato- grito con amargura Elisa.

-¡Cuida tus palabras!- respondió con amargura callando a Elisa- yo no hago tratos con débiles, acaso creías que cumpliría sus estúpidos deseos jajajajajajaja tengo mejores planes que dedicar mi tiempo a ustedes.

-Maldita, nos usaste todo este tiempo- Elena se incorporo ayudada por Úrsula- planeaste matarnos luego de todo desde un principio, jamás tuviste intención de ayudarnos.

-¡Maravilloso! Tardaste tanto en darte cuenta de eso, oh no! Pero no fue así, sólo escuchaste mi conversación con Marruey, acaso crees que soy una estúpida para no darme cuenta de eso- Isabel se incorporo- pero en agradecimiento les dejaré ser testigo del renacer de Lilith y de mi inmenso poder, luego las mataré yo misma.

Estás fueron interrumpidas al escuchar el grito de dolor de Integra, todas voltearon sorprendidas al ver en su cuerpo tatuarse extraños símbolos que destellaban, Integra sentía romperse por dentro, como una lucha dentro de su cuerpo que desesperadamente trataba de salir, el dolor se hiso más intenso que llevo sus manos a su pecho a sentir este aparentemente abrirse, como queriendo cerrar un hueco en su cuerpo, de este empezaron a salir extrañas criaturas de diversas formas, de todo su cuerpo escapaban ansiosos, para luego uno a uno tratar de salir más allá del diámetro de circulo donde se encontraba Integra, dando vueltas todos amontonadamente , circulaban alrededor de ella cada vez más mientras su gritos se hacían más intensos.

Estás criaturas eran demonios e hijos de Lilith conocidos como lilims, uno tras otro daban vueltas velozmente a su alrededor, animas malditas que atravesaban en portal a través de Integra soltando gritos de lenguas extrañas.

Alucard llego en aquel momento como un rayo, ya ahí ni bien vio a Integra este fue directamente a ella al escuchar sus gritos de dolor. Integra pudo sentir la presencia de Alucard en aquel momento, al ver que este se acercaba desesperadamente a ella está levanto su brazo hasta quedar horizontalmente y con la palma de su mano expulso una fuerte onda que lo lanzo lejos de ella.

Al caer pesadamente al suelo Elena fue hacía él para ayudarlo, era el momento de unir fuerzas.

Este la empujo lejos de él- este no es el momento de pelear entre nosotros, conde. Debemos detenerla antes que sea muy tarde, AHORA- grito Elena

-QUE HICIERON CON ELLA- grito Alucard sin poder contener su ira, este aprisiono el cuello de Elena.

-No puedo explicarlo ahora- dijo con dificultad Elena.

-Integra- dijo con desesperación Alucard al escuchar el gemido de dolor de Integra, para luego dejar caer a Elena.

-Ya es muy tarde- hablo por fin Isabel que miraba divertidamente la escena.

Integra había terminado de estabilizar el portal, ya no a través de su cuerpo sino ahora en diversos hoyos negros que empezaban a abrirse en todos lados, agujeros sin fondo por donde ahora empezaban a salir los lilims en grandes cantidades. Pero este se centraba especialmente en el que estaba frente a Integra, por donde ahora empezaba a salir Lilith.

Ya era muy tarde.


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno muchachas, este capítulo es corto ya que más que nada quiero dividir los bandos para iniciar la lucha mientras Integra es incapaz de controlar el portal que ella es capaz de abrir, además de que las vampiresas tendrán que decidir ahora de que lado estar y cual no.

* * *

**¿De que lado estás?**

_Como la brisa de las mañanas de invierno eres helada_

_Como la sonrisa del que carece de razonamiento eres inocente_

_Por que desconoces y vez mal en todo_

_Pero tu realidad es diferente y a la vez igual…_

_Eres caliente como el fuego por que ahora conoces amor_

_Pero soberbia como una tirana_

_¡Tanto cuesta expresarte!_

_Tan fácil es sacrificarte por él, pero difícil decirle TE AMO_

_Tan vez ella no necesita palabras, sino acciones_

_¿Acaso conoces el secreto del verdadero amor?_

_Aquel que no vemos ni tocamos, pero sentimos…_

_Hoy pequeña gran mujer, hoy haz de morir por él _

_Solo en sus manos aceptaría tal cruel destino_

_Sólo por ti… sólo por ti me entrego a las brasas del caldero…_

… _sólo por ti, aunque no te lo diga…_

_Yo te daré el perdón…_

… _abre tus alas que hoy por fin volaras…_

_Ya no habrás más oscuridad…_

_(pensamientos de una mujer que espera la muerte, Integra)_

_Un grito de dolor la callan sus pensamientos_

Todo empezaba a iniciar hoy y cada quien debía elegir de que lado estar ¿a lado de Isabel o de Alucard? ¿Integra estaba en peligro o eran todos ellos los que estaban en peligro? La verdadera naturaleza de ella ya había aflorado, pero aún quedaba una esperanza del destino de ella, algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir sólo por él, sólo por ti.

Sólo en sus manos moriría, pensó ella mientras sentía el dolor azotando su cuerpo; sólo en está vez acepto mi destino, por mi fiel sirviente. Pero antes debería derrotarla a ella, ahí pondría fin a todo.

Isabel empezaba a perder la calma con la presencia de Alucard y Elena que ahora sabía la verdad, pero un buen líder como fue ella no mostraría está debilidad sino la astucia para buscar una solución, pero ante todo se antepondría su soberbia al ver a todos por debajo de su nariz.

Ella mostrando relajo y flexibilidad se tiro sobre el asiento de piedra mostrando una gran sonrisa, mientras ocultaba sus oscuros ojos airados bajo sus cabellos negros que destellaban ese brillo carmesí- ¡Díganme! Ahora que todas las piezas del rompecabezas están juntas- miro descubriendo sus penetrantes ojos rojos a las tres vampiresas que aún estaban inseguras y sorprendidas-ahora que su querido conde está aquí ¿pensaban acaso compartirlo juntas?... teniendo en cuenta que a él no le importa ninguna de ustedes jajajajajaja- la risa de Isabel hiso eco hasta sus oídos irritándolas aún más.

-¡NO TE ATREVES….- Elena aún herida perdió la calma que siempre la caracterizaba para responderle a Isabel, pero está fue inmediatamente interrumpida.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS TÚ A CALLARME!- ambas habían perdido la calma, tanto Isabel como Elena

Mientras tanto Alucard no pudo soportar más escuchar los gritos de dolor de Integra y al no poder atravesar el campo que parecía expulsarlo lejos de su ama este sin pensarlo más este apunto a Isabel

-No he venido aquí a escuchar su estúpida discusión, dime como liberar a Integra AHORAAA!- exigió Alucard dispuesto a disparar.

-¿Crees que te diré la forma de liberarla? Tu sentido del humor es muy atrevido, conde- respondió burlonamente Isabel olvidando a las muchachas.

-Ese fue el trato, ya la encontré ahora déjala ir... hasta la basura tiene palabra.

-Ja! Yo jamás hice un trato contigo… pero tengo palabras ¡VAMOS! Intenta liberarla si es que puedes, por que ni siquiera yo puedo detenerlo.

-¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO!- Alucard al saber lo que necesitaba disparo contra Isabel, pero frente a ella su fiel sirviente se coloco recibiendo todas las balas de plata para luego mirar al vampiro con su cuerpo destrozado, pero con una sonrisa de éxtasis.

-Eres débil, no sabes lo que lograremos cuando ella tome el cuerpo de esa mujer. Todas las cosas que tendremos a nuestros pies….

-No me importa nada de lo que dices, sólo quiero que mi mujer este a salvo- al escuchar Elisa estás palabras quiso abalanzarse sobre este para golpearlo, pero Elena la detuvo sujetando su brazo para luego esta quitarlo al no querer que la toque.

Cuando Alucard estuvo a punto de atacar a Isabel, Elena detuvo a Alucard colocándose frente a este- no podrás sólo con ella, además necesitas saberlo que está pasando- está corto sus venas con su uña para luego extender su muñeca hacia Alucard- debes beber, no hay tiempo para explicaciones.

Alucard sabía que ella tenía razón, para liberar a Integra debía saber lo que estaba pasando. Este tiro la muñeca de Elena hacia él sin delicadeza para morderla sin contenerse, ella soltó al instante un gemido de dolor.

-Qué tierna escena de amor… ¿es curioso no, Elena? Siendo tan caritativa con el prójimo o es que acaso todo esto lo fuiste planeando para dejar atrás a Elisa y Úrsula?

-¡qué estás diciendo!- grito Elisa- respondió sin creerlo a Isabel-

-Basta de mentiras, Isabel. Está vez no dejaré que hagas lo que quieras ni nos manipules- respondió Elena mientras Alucard procesaba todo lo que había pasado, hasta la vida de quien fue una de sus novias.

-Acaso no lo vez, Elisa! Ella se a unido a lado de Integra… tal vez espera que el conde la agregue a su harem jajajaja

-Yo jamás me uniré a lado de esa mujer, JAMÁS!!-por la que me dejo, por quien me olvido, yo nunca- ella debe morir.

-Basta Elisa, no creas lo que ella dice- Elisa le tiro una fuerte bofetada a Elena callándola, mientras Úrsula trataba de taparse los oídos y no escuchar ni creer lo que decían, estaba celosa al igual que Elisa- te está engañando.

-No! Tal vez antes, pero está vez Úrsula, Elisa les digo la verdad. Si se unen con Elena y el conde salvarán la razón por la que él las olvido y al final las dejará de lado. En cambio se ella desaparece y Lilith entra a su cuerpo jamás aceptará que él se acerque a ella, ya no lo querrá!...seamos socias en esto, Lilith nos dará el poder suficiente para estar por encima de todos. Una vez que ella regrese Integra desaparecerá para ¿de qué lado están?

Fue en ese momento que tanto Úrsula y Elisa saltaron hacia donde estaba Elena, ellas ya habían elegido su bando. Elisa saco su espada lentamente mirando llena de ira a Elena quien no hacía movimiento alguno para prepararse de sus ataques.

-¡Basta Elisa! Siempre hemos estado juntas, no puedes dejar que Isabel te manipule.

-¡CÁLLATE!- por fin hablo Úrsula- eres tú las que nos ha manipulado, como puedes luchar para salvarla a ella, por quien dejo luego de tantas décadas buscando y esperando el momento, yo la mataré!- Úrsula no se contuvo más y se tiro sobre Elena extendió tras suyo un gran manto negro que se extendía con formas de lobo que salían de él.

Fue en ese momento que Seras apareció interponiéndose entre Elena y Úrsula.

-Disculpe por llegar tan tarde, maestro- dijo sonriendo Seras para luego mirar seriamente a Úrsula quien había detenido su ataque- van a necesitar ayuda-respondió dirigiéndose a Elena.

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie- respondió molesta Elena

-No lo hago por ti, lo hago por ella- la chica policía mordió sus labios de impotencia al escuchar a lo lejos a Integra gritar más débilmente- es por eso que yo ¡SERÉ TU OPONENTE!- decididamente miro a Úrsula, que sólo atino a carcajear como una dulce niña.

Mientras Elisa se mantenía quieta sujetando su espada, esperando a su rival- entonces yo pelearé contigo Elena, no me contendré- se miraron fijamente.

-Yo tampoco, Elisa- respondió Isabel- te detendré, no dejaré que destruyas nuestros lazos después de tantos años, te mostraré que estás equivocada.

Alucard volteo dejándolas atrás, aún estaba desconcertado por lo que había visto. No entendía que demonios pasaba o si debía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero no dejaría que esa mujer del demonio tome el cuerpo de Integra.

-A dónde crees que vas, Alucard?- dijo Isabel-¿acaso estás escapando?- está bloqueo el camino de Alucard desenvainando un a espada plateada antigua-no creas que será tan fácil.

Este gruño amargamente-esto será rápido, no tengo tiempo para basuras como tú… hay alguien más importante que me necesita.

-JAJAJAJA crees que en verdad ella te necesita? Cuando Lilith tome su cuerpo jamás podrás acercarte a ella, alguien como tú estará por debajo de ella y serás despreciado, en cambio yo recibiré su poder, esa será mi paga.

-¡NADIE TOCA LO QUE ES MÍO!- grito Alucard.

La pelea había empezado entre los bandos, mientras tanto Integra empezaba a tener un grito más débil hasta que dejo de gritar, lo cual aumentaba más la desesperación de Alucard. Integra respiraba con dificultad, sin más fuerza había caído al suelo apoyada sobre sus brazos con la cabeza agachada, de su espalda como alas salían animas malignas que se dispersaban más allá de su alrededor.

Ella levanto la mirada pudo ver a Alucard, ellos estaban empezando a pelear y a medida que trataba Alucard de acercarse Isabel se interponía haciéndolo retroceder evitando que se acercará a ella.

-Maldito vampiro- ella sonrió al verlo pelear- sabía que vendrías, pero no hay campo que derribar… soy yo la que no deja que te acerques… entenderé si me tienes miedo, si me odias, soy un peor que un monstruo- agacho la mirada nuevamente, golpeando el suelo con su puño- ¡por que rayos es tan doloroso abrir este portal! Aaa cierto, desde aquella vez fue más difícil para mi, no puedo controlar ni siquiera mi propio poder… maldita mujer, prometo que está vez terminaré con todo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ella realmente debe ser especial  
**

Frente a frente nuevamente se volvían a encontrar, sus miradas fijas y diferentes, dejaban en claro que ninguna estaba dispuesta a perder. Ninguna de ellas estaba dispuesta a poner límites a sus fuerzas para luchar, no cabía la opción de perdedor para ellas… pero sólo una ganará.

Seras aun sin poder entender lo que realmente pasaba, sólo sabía que debían derrotar a su enemigo para poder rescatar a Integra, pero esos gritos desgarradores de quien no podía acercarse ni calmar su dolor atravesaban su alma como balas de plata, jamás vio a Integra tan frágil y indefensa como ahora. No podía imaginar ni siquiera el dolor que sentía su maestro al escuchar esos gritos, si tan sólo ella sentía una amarga impotencia de no poder hacer nada, para eso tendrían que vencer los obstáculos.

Pero esto no era lo único desconcertante sino las extrañas cosas que volaban alrededor de sir Integra, eran horribles que erizarían la piel de cualquiera hasta de ella misma, lo primero que pensó en verlos es que se trataban de demonios y no estaba equivocada.

-¿Asustada?- pregunto Úrsula leyendo los pensamientos de Seras y sintiendo ese miedo que trataba de ocultar- si en verdad quieres rescatar a esa mujer deberías saber que esos demonios que ves son su familia- ella sabía que reacción provocaría ese comentario.

-¡Eso no puede ser cierto! como te atreves a decir eso de sir Integra… yo, yo haré que tragues tus palabras- respondió furiosa la joven muchacha de cabellos cortos.

-Yo tampoco lo creí al principio… fui difícil aceptarlo- respondió ella caminando lentamente a su alrededor- es algo demasiado macabro para creerlo, pero si seres como nosotras existen en este mundo por que no! Es ahí donde empecé a creer- respondió con énfasis.

-…-_lo que veo, podría ser cierto algo así_-eso no puede ser verdad, alguien como ella no puede ¡CÓMO!-dijo Seras insegura de que pensar.

-Cuando ella desaparezca, cuando se vaya y Lilith la madre de todos nosotros ¿cuál será el lado que elegirás? ¿Seguirás negando lo que eres para ayudar a los humanos?- dijo soltando una carcajada que parecía inocente, pero que nada eso era un reflejo de ella-¡dilo!¡DILO!¡LO EXIGO!- no pudo evitar esa amargura en ella, al ver que un ser como ella estaba de ese lado, ayudando a los humanos para aniquilara los de su propia clase, ella estaba perdiendo la calma.

-Nunca, yo no soy como ustedes. Yo no disfruto matar… no soy como tú- ella había recordado la masacre que habían hecho en un pequeño pueblo, ver los pobres cadáveres de niños, mujeres y ancianos que habían sido asesinados sin piedad alguna.

-Entonces no mereces existir- sus ojos carmesí brillaron con intensidad- eres una vergüenza para los vampiros que no merece estar a lado del conde- respondió Úrsula decidida a acabar con su enemigo.

Alrededor de Seras un gran manto negro empezó a rodearla, girando más y más limitando su espacio hasta quedar rodeada en un circulo cuyas paredes negras tenían formas de lobos de grandes colmillos y ojos rojos por todos lados y frente a sus ojos Úrsula que formaba parte de aquel manto, está la miro como una presa, la joven muchacha miro con terror. Como gran ola cayo todo sobre Seras, hasta rodear todo su cuerpo como un traje adherido a ella, sus gritos de dolor a penas podían ser escuchados ya que hasta su boca había sido tapada, sentía como su cuerpo era devorado y su carne ser rasgada por dentro.

Su instinto de supervivencia hiso que su fuerza saliera a flote, sus ojos rojos brillaban por debajo de la oscuridad hasta expulsar de su cuerpo todo, Úrsula fue expulsado… ella estaba sólo frente a ella observando con calma que la joven muchacha había vencido su técnica. Seras cayó de rodillas al suelo para luego apoyarse sobre sus manos, su cuerpo estaba herido tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Úrsula empezó a reír llevándose las manos delicadamente a su boca tapando su sonrisa, como si quisiera esconder su burla a su enemigo, como una niña que sabe que lo que hace está mal, pero no puede evitarlo- veo que te dolió, pero no te preocupes… haré que tu muere sea rápida- bajo sus manos y inclinando su cabeza a un lado de sus hombres la miro con más seriedad-sólo evita resistir tanto, sino será mas doloroso para ti.

-¡Maldito monstruo!-dijo bajamente Seras mientras trataba de pararse- no creas que dejaré que ganes, la rescataré sin importar los obstáculos que estén de por medio, por que a mi como el maestro nos importa su vida ¡la llevarnos a casa!

-¡Que emotivo! Es tan bonito que a alguien le importes, pero es por esa ZORRA que nosotras quedamos atrás, luego de tanto años de buscar y esperar, no se lo perdonaré- Úrsula salto sobre Seras dando una fuerte patada sobre su vientre hasta hacerla caer, para luego quedar tras de ella. La joven chica policía escupió sangre al sentir el fuerte golpe derribarla al suelo- no sabes lo que se siente ser olvidado, no sabes lo que se siente estar solo sin importarle a nadie, no lo sabes como yo lo sé¡ ser olvidado hasta quedar solo!- por sus mejilla rodo una lágrima negra.

-Te equivocas, lo sé- Seras recordó con angustia su pasado- sé lo que es quedarse sola y no tener a nadie que te cuide ni importes ¡Pero ya no! Ahora tengo una familia y ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LO ARRUINES!- se paro con dificultad para verla cara a cara- hay cosas que podré reparar ni olvidar, pero ya no estoy sola, nunca más lo estaré. Ahora tengo un padre, ahora tengo una madre y hermana en una sola mujer, ahora tengo un hogar, ahora tengo un abuelo, un lugar a donde regresar y ser parte de él y es por eso que yo… ahora… ¡NO ESTOY SOLA!- los sentimientos encontrados de Seras habían salido a flote con las palabras de Úrsula.

El viento soplaba más fuerte, se miraban fijamente sin quitar su mirada una de la otra. A distancia considerable un helicóptero había llegado, desde lo alto Pip gritaba dirigiéndose a la joven muchacha.

-¡MIGNOTE!¡MIGNOTE!¡MIGNOTEEEE!- este grito más fuerte-¡ME ESCUCHAAAAS!- este miro a los lejos esas extrañas cosas que parecían avanzar más y más-¡QUÉ DEMINIOS SON ESAS COSAS, MIGNOTEEE!- _y yo pensé haberlo visto todo ya_- ¡ME ESCUCHAS!

Seras fastidiada no soporto más que la llame mignote y molesta le lanzo una pequeña piedra que lo derribo haciéndole saber que escuchaba alto y claro.

-¡¡DEJE DE LLAMARME MIGNOTE!!- cruzo los brazos molesta de haber sido interrumpida en un momento así, tanto que le hiso olvidar la presencia de Úrsula, quien miraba con desprecio aquel humano, aunque pronto su mente se distancio de eso la ver aquella estrecha relación entre ambos, aunque más se debía a lo confianzuda actitud de aquél hombre, ese trato de confianza y amistad la perturbaba… era odio a los humanos o tal vez… sólo envidia.

-¡ACASO QUIERES MATARME!-respondió Pip parándose dificultosamente por el golpe- he traído tus armas- este las empujo con el pie, cayendo violentamente al suelo.

-HAAAAA-grito Seras por la forma que este bajo su hallconen, que golpeo el suelo tan ruidosamente-¡¡ IDIOTA!!

-¡TÚÚÚ!!- grito Pip dirigiéndose a Úrsula, quien lo miro sorprendida al escucharlo-¡sí! ¡Tú! ¡Más te vale no lastimarla sino te las verás conmigo! No me importa que seas bonita, si la lastimas te las verás conmigo- Úrsula lo escucho sin creerlo, sintió que se burlaban de ella y de sus pies empezaron salir flechas que avanzaban rápidamente hacia por debajo del helicóptero.

Seras grito-¡VÁYANSE RÁPIDO!- ella se dio cuenta al ver las flechas avanzar por el suelo que no lo lograría, por esto ella corrió rápido hasta su hallconen en una carrera con Úrsula que estaba cada vez más cerca de Pip- ¡ESCAPEN!

Su grito fue lo último que se escucho, hasta un lapso de tiempo en que hubo silencio, el silencio fue roto al escucharse una fuerte explosión iluminar el campo, esto había sido provocado por una bomba de napalm explosiva que estuvo a punto de impactar con Úrsula pero esta logro evadirla a tiempo, deteniendo su ataque.

-Recuerda que yo soy tu rival, no ellos- esta miro arriba, donde estaba Pip- es mejor que se vayan capitán, este lugar es muy peligroso ahora… yo no puedo garantizar su seguridad- esta bajo la cabeza.

-¡IDIOTA!- Seras alzo la mirada al escuchar a Pip insultarla-¿cómo puedes decir eso? Si nos acabas de salvar la vida, no vuelvas a decir que no eres capaz de protegernos ¡¿NO ES CIERTO MUCHACHOS?!- pregunto Pip mirando a los demás que estaban a su lado y en la cabina, respondiendo todos afirmativamente-ahora lucha y gana, recuerda que nuestros culos están en tus manos jajajaja- dijo este palmeando su trasero, para luego sonreír al ver la cara de la joven muchacha sonrojar por sus toscas palabras- tienes que traer a la jefa sana y salva- este miro donde Integra- ya ha sufrido suficiente, no dejes que sufra más- dijo esto al ver a su comandante tan demacrada.

Seras en aquel momento reacciono rápidamente al sentir que Úrsula había iniciado su ataque nuevamente, pisando molesta una de sus sombras en forma de flechas que estaban en el suelo.

-No dejaré que los lastimes- esta la amenazo confiando en su propia fuerza.

-No estoy dispuesta a esperar más, empiezo a aburrirme de esperarte- respondió Úrsula.

-Es hora de que se vayan- dijo Seras mirando a Pip, este asintió aceptándolo- entonces empecemos- se dirigió a su enemigo que esperaba impacientemente.

Seras cargo su hallconen preparada a atacar y su rival no espero más para atacar. Evadió las balas de uranio de la joven muchacha, hasta tomo paciencia para verlas pasar por su costado, corrió más y más evadiendo una a una hasta que una impacto su cadera hiriendo su carne, lo cual la distrajo haciendo impactar otra que atravesó su vientre para luego ser regenerado, pero otra impacto más arriba cerca a su pecho. Furiosa miro a Seras, esta inmediatamente se convirtió en miles de murciélagos que volaban velozmente hacia su enemigo, lo cual hiso más difícil para la joven muchacha derribarlas. Cuando esas criaturas llegaron hasta ella está se distrajo tapando su rostro con sus brazos, hasta que sintió sus brazos ser cortados.

Seras grito de dolor, mientras su rival tomo forma frente a ella y de sus cabellos la sujeto con fuerza levantando su mirada- no creas que con ese juguete podrás vencerme- esta la lanzo lejos haciéndola rodar por el suelo tantas veces hasta detenerse quedando en pedazos su hallconen, ella siguió gritando de dolor- luego de matarte matare a esa gente que tanto proteges, los matare uno a uno sin piedad. Les demostrare que eres débil, que no pudiste protegerlos jajajajaja será divertido ver sus caras llenas de dolor y decepción, especialmente de aquel hombre que se atrevió a amenazarme- esta caminaba mientras hablaba lentamente hasta Seras- pero por que no ahora, no están tan lejos, ohh es maravilloso esta virtud en los vampiros… aún puede verlos de lejos- miro por la dirección en que se habían ido-aún puedo sentir ese aroma dulce de su sangre- esta se detuvo al ver en el suelo una de las balas de napalm de Seras, la levanto sin tocarla hasta su vista y giro con ella hacía donde ellos estaban- ellos son insignificantes, sólo son basura- la bala salió disparada tan rápidamente guiada por Úrsula.

Esta se agacho hacia Seras sentándose sobre su espalda y jalando sus cabellos para levantar su mirada- escucha y mira atentamente, escucha como tus amigos mueren- pronto llego a sus oídos el ruido de una explosión a lo lejos- les fallaste, Seras- esta se paro dejándola tirada.

-¡¡NOOOOO!!- grito Seras sentándose dificultosamente, cayendo torpemente una y otra vez al no tener sus manos para apoyarse y levantar su cuerpo- ¡¡NOOOO!!- grito sin creer, había visto aquel impacto dar con sus amigos, había visto a Pip mirar sorprendido como aquella bala de estaba frente a ellos por impactar, había escuchado decir su nombre- ¡NO PUEDE SER!- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que mojaban todo su rostro sucio, ni siquiera podía tocarse llevando sus manos sobre su cara para contener el dolor- les he fallado, les he fallado- miraba desorientada a su alrededor- no puedo haberles fallado- trataba de no creerlo.

-¡Sí! Les fallaste, por que eres débil y tonta, sus vidas son como las flores que no viven mucho tiempo-respondió Úrsula calmada.

-¡NOO! ¡ES POR QUE TÚ LOS MATASTE!- la miro con ira, se paro torpemente dejando caer los restos de su hallconen- es por eso que yo… yo te mataré-una vez parada está con lágrimas en los ojos y el rostro sucio de sangre y barro grito desde lo más profundo d su ser-¡NO TE PERDONARÉÉ!- corrió tan rápidamente como pudo llena de ira y ganas de venganza que no se dio cuenta que sus brazos se habían regenerado nuevamente hasta golpear fuertemente a Úrsula haciéndola volar lejos hasta impactar contra el suelo con tan fuerza que al caer el suelo se hundió.

Úrsula no podía creer que había sido golpeada, su sonrisa infantil había sido borrada con su fuerte golpe, su rostro manchado de sangre la había hecho enojar más. Esta molesta se paro y liberando de su cuerpo miles de lobos con formas grotescas y anormales que corrían hacía Seras, está fuera de si sujetaba uno a uno de sus cuellos y los estrellaba entre si violentamente mientras los otros eran cortados por sus manos para luego caer como oscuras sombras que regresaban a su dueña.

-NO TE PERDONARÉ- una vez frente a frente Seras sujeto el pequeño rostro de su rival con una de sus manos estrellándolo fuertemente contra el suelo hasta hundirlo, dejando destruido el suelo a su alrededor provocado por la onda del fuerte impacto.

A lo lejos Elisa y Elena detuvieron su pelea por un momento pronunciando silenciosamente el nombre de Úrsula. Vieron con impotencia como ella fue estrellada contra el suelo violentamente.

-¡ÚRSULA!- grito Elisa al ver que esta perdía terreno, por lo que estuvo a punto de intervenir dejando a Elena, pero esta otra la detuvo poniendo frente a ella la vara de su paraguas ahora destrozado-¡COMO TE ATREVES! Traidora- respondió con amargura al sentirse traicionada.

-No… tú no sabes lo que dices, Elisa. No hay nadie más que a mi al que le duela ver a Úrsula así, pero si no las detengo no quedará nada por que seguir, no existirá nada que proteger no habrá más…- Elisa la interrumpió.

-¿Proteger? ¿Acaso dices que nos estas protegiendo? ¡A ESTO LE LAMAS PROTEGERNOS!- esta señalo en donde estaba Úrsula que era golpeada por Seras- ahora quítate de mi camino, no dejaré que ella muera en manos de esa zorra- Elena opuso a su pedido.

-Recuerda que tu lucha es conmigo, si algo le pasa a Úrsula será mi culpa. Pero no dejaré que todo se acabe por tu necedad, no le daré gusto Isabel.

-Es a ti a quien te quieres dar gusto y si debo matarte antes para salvar a Úrsula lo haré- esta levanto su espada- detenme si puedes.

Mientras Seras movida por el odio y el dolor, levantaba a Úrsula de los cabellos manteniendo sus pies sobre el suelo para lanzarla sobre un árbol que cayo por el golpe con todo y ella. En el suelo Úrsula se sentó a penas, viendo con miedo caminar a su rival lentamente hacia ella con sus ojos carmesí antes azules. Desvió luego su miraba viendo luchar a Elisa y Elena que se acercaban, por un momento no pudo entender ni recordar por que ambas peleaban, eran como hermanas ¡No! Eran hermanas, tantas décadas juntas, aprendiendo juntas a ser más fuertes, protegiéndose la espalda una a la otra, no entendía en que momento paso todo esto. A su alrededor todo parecía estar destruido, a lo lejos aquella mujer por la que se habían dividido, se quedo mirándola un momento, se veía frágil, diferentes a antes con ese aire de soberbia y orgullo, ahora se veía desalineada, sudorosa y despeinada, sentada sobre la roca tosca que lastimaba sus piernas tenía la cabeza agachada con la mirada cansada, había dejado de gritar como si su voz se hubiera cansado, como si el dolor se hubiese vuelto parte de ella ¿Que era ella?¿por que Elena ahora quería rescatarla?… tal vez después de todo él se había enamorado de verdad de aquella mujer… tanto como para olvidarla.

Una vez Seras cerca a ella, la levanto como un trapo presionando su cuello con una de sus manos. Úrsula no hiso nada no teniendo más fuerza para defenderse, a pesar del dolor parecía como si su alma y su cuerpo se hubieran separado. Su mente vagaba por otro lugar, su pasado.

Décadas atrás

Londres, era navidad y todos celebraban con sus familias hasta la madrugada. Miles de fiestas por toda la ciudad se habían iniciado con juegos artificiales que iluminaban el firmamento, las tiendas eran abarrotadas por masas de gente que salían a comprar a última hora los regalos de navidad gastando grandes cantidades de dinero por objetos que tal vez serían inútiles, pero significativos. Todos parecían felices, pero no todo siempre era alegrías… no para Úrsula, una muchacha de apenas 20 años cumplidos el día de ayer, antes de navidad, en el que nadie se había cordado de ella y nadie la esperaba en casa con una comida caliente ni a quien preocupar. Una muchacha de aspecto simple y nada llamativo, aunque de rostro fino y figura diminuta, una belleza algo infantil pero bella.

Hace unos cinco años había perdido a sus padres y a su hermano, ellos habían sido asesinados una noche de navidad. Habían entrado varios hombres encapuchados a su casa aquel día de navidad con armas disparándole a cada uno, pero ella sobrevivió a ese día. Al parecer se trataba de un ajuste de cuentas con su padre, él era policía y alguien había querido vengarse de él matando a su familia, a veces ella se pregunta si había tenido suerte de vivir… muchas veces creyó que no.

Ella había cambiado mucho desde entonces, ya no había esas salidas semanales con su madre y hermano mientras su padre trabajaba debido a sus turnos. La típica sonrisa en su rostro con el que andaba había desaparecido, esa muchacha habladora y alegre había sido consumida por el dolor, sus ojos llenos de vida sólo reflejaban un gran vacio como un pozo profundo y oscuro, nadie sabía que había en él, pero era más que obvio que era odio y sufrimiento. Se había vuelto amargada y callada, se sentaba muchas veces frente a su casa en una silla de madera y observar, no observaba nada, su mirada estaba vacía y desorbitada. Había intentado suicidarse varias veces, pero sus intentos eran en vanos, a veces creía que la muerte se le había prohibido.

Al principio muchos dijeron estar dispuestos a ayudarla por pena y así lo hicieron, amigos de la familia aunque con el tiempo la olvidaron. Así fue medio año hasta que dejaron de tocar su puerta para saber como estaba, nadie volvió a tocar, nadie pregunto por ella, se había quedado sola.

Había pasado dos años en ese estado de muerta en vida, un día despertó temprano y decidió salir a comprar, compro todo para navidad, compro pavo, champan, verduras, leche y paneton, se la paso todo el día preparando la cena hasta caer la noche, puso cuatro platos sobre la mesa y se sentó. Comió y bebió, antes rezo, cuando había terminado miro como si sus padres y su hermano estuvieran presentes y pregunto.

-¿Les a gustado la comida? Verdad que me salió bien, mamá- pregunta mientras de sus ojos brotaban las lagrimas sin parar.

-Papá, sé que no es correcto que una mujer beba, pero hoy es navidad y yo James ya estamos más grandes que antes ¡mírame! Ya estoy más grande, soy la niña de tus ojos y estoy más bonita que antes como dijiste, seré una gran mujer- dijo Úrsula ya con 17 años- es más papá, ya estoy pensando en casarme.

-Qué dices hermano, seré una gran esposa… por cierto- se paro para salir corriendo a su cuarto, bajo con una pequeña caja de madera- recuerdo que una vez te atrape tratando de robarte mi cadenita de plata, querías dársela a tu enamorada pero yo me moleste mucho y te la quite, sabes… no me importa dártela, sé que a ella le gustará mucho y por eso te la regalo.

Úrsula soltó la caja como si este pudiera recibirla con sus manos, pero está cayo al suelo. Ella no podía más, grito, grito tanto hasta no poder, jalo el mantel haciendo caer todo rompiendo los platos y todo lo que había preparado.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡ESTOY SOLA! ¡ESTOY SOLA! No puedo más- miro al suelo- de que sirve vivir si estoy sola, no tengo más familia, no tengo a nadie, todos me dejaron- miro los fragmentos de los platos en el suelo, sujeto uno fuertemente cortando su mano, la acerco a su muñeca pensando en cortarse las venas nuevamente. Tal vez está vez lo lograría, ya nadie venía a verla como antes ni por pena, pero está vez ella no pudo lastimarse, está vez ya no lo hiso.

Grito y lloro toda la noche hasta que su voz se apago de dolor, se había quedado dormido en el piso, se fue a lavar la cara para luego recoger todo y tirar lo roto a la basura. Aquel día se había desahogado como nunca, aquel día decidió también dejar de llorar, se cambio y paseo toda la tarde, compro ropa y comida, luego decidió que era hora de buscar trabajo aunque fuese una mujer y en esos tiempos no era algo muy bien visto.

Había ya pasado cinco años de la muerte de sus padres y de su hermano, un día como hoy ya con veinte años ella acababa de salir de trabajar. No tenía muchas amigas ni amigos, la veían como un bicho raro, como un zombi, como acostumbraban llamarla en su trabajo. Ya era tarde y las plazas habían varios grupos de jóvenes tomando alegremente, cuando ella paso por su lado un grupo de ellos la empezó a seguir, ella camino más rápido tratando de perderlos hasta que uno de ellos de puso frente a ella rodeándola.

-Déjenme en paz- dijo Úrsula bajamente-

-No te asustes, sólo queremos divertirnos contigo- ellos se rieron en grupo, uno de ellos la quiso obligar a beber, pero ella lo empujo.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- está lo hiso caer, estos la miraron furiosos- lo siento, no fue mi intención… yo…yo…-ella corrió por un callejón llena de miedo.

-¡MALDITA PERRA!- grito levantándose uno de ellos, para luego correr tras de ella.

Úrsula corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero se encontró con un callejón sin salida. Las piernas le temblaban y el corazón le palpitaba de terror, busco por el suelo algo con que defenderse al ver que se acercaban, encontró una vara de fierro. Cuando ellos llegaron la rodearon en un circulo, pero ella los amenazo.

-Baja ese fierro muñeca, no te vamos a hacer daño- uno trato de acercarse para quitarle la vara, pero esta lo alejo mostrando que estaba dispuesta a defenderse.

-¡NO SE ME ACERQUEN! Malditos cerdos, no dejare que me toquen, que si aléjense de mi- está moviendo amenazantemente la vara de fierro fue abriéndose paso para poder salir, pero uno logro quitarle la vara, está grito pero uno de ellos le tapo la boca con su manos.

-Deja de patalear, maldita mujerzuela- está le mordió la mano y este la dejo caer por el dolor.

Aquel al que había empujado antes al ver esto le tiro una fuerte bofetada dejándola tonta, había reventado uno de sus labios con el fuerte golpe. Estos la arrinconaron, para luego romper su vestido y dejar expuesto su pecho, entre ellos se empujaban queriendo ser primero. Pero alguien que no habían visto en que momento apareció, un hombre de talla mediana parado detrás de ellos, con ojos penetrantes, sombrero alto y ropas elegantes de cabellos negros, este tenía un bastón con el que golpeo el suelo sin hacer un fuerte sonido que fue escuchado como si lo fuese.

-Será mejor que dejen a la señorita en paz- dijo este, ellos voltearon mirándolo molestos.

-Quien te crees maldito viejo, busca tu propia mujer- le respondió acercándose a este y empujarlo.

-Espera, este viejo parece rico- uno camino a su alrededor- no debería meterse donde nadie lo llama, viejo estúpido- este trato de golpearlo, pero cuando trato de hacerlo su brazo había sido arrancando.

-No soy yo el que parece rico, sino ustedes- sus ojos brillaron con un rojo carmesí tan fuerte que ellos trataron de salir corriendo y otros parecían haberse quedado paralizados por el miedo- los muchachos de hoy no entienden por las buenas- dijo este con su extraño ingles, que hacía notar que era extranjero.

-¡MALDITO MONSTRUO!- gritaron, pero en pocos minutos este extraño hombre los despedazo dejándolos en silencio uno a uno, bebiendo su sangre hasta dejarlos secos.

Este limpio la sangre de su boca y bajo sus pies la sangre en el suelo fue absorbida por su cuerpo, se acerco hasta quedar frente a la joven muchacha y se agacho hasta que su rostro quedo frente al de ella. Toco con su palma su mejilla, ella estaba inconsciente por el golpe que le habían dado además de la herida que le habían provocado, por lo cual este limpio su boca con su pañuelo y la cargo llevándosela de ahí.

Era luna llena, cerca al puerto está era más bella reflejando su luz en el mar. Habían pasado como tres horas, Úrsula estaba echada sobre una banca tapada con un saco y a su lado el hombre que la había rescatado. Esta fue abriendo los ojos, sobresaltada se sentó dejando caer tras sus hombros el saco que la cubría y miro a su alrededor asustada.

-Ya no hay que temer, señorita- respondió este misterioso hombre

Está volteo inmediatamente donde él- fue… ¿sólo una pesadilla?- este respondió no con la cabeza- entonces…. Fue real- miro sus ropas, su vestido estaba roto. Ella empezó a llorar llevando sus manos a su cara tapando la vergüenza que sentía- ¿usted me rescato?- pregunto llorosa

-Sí, ellos recibieron lo que merecían- este sonrió mirando el cielo que empezaba a cambiar de color- puedo decir que disfrute mucho darles lo que se merecían, mucho.

Esta sólo lloro- gracias- no dijo más, ya que no sabía que decir.

-Creo que sería mejor que se tape con el saco que le di- dijo este mirando sus ropas que dejaban expuesto parte de su pecho.

Está sonrojo inmediatamente tapándose con el saco que había dejado caer, se abrazo fuerte a este y agacho la cabeza- discúlpeme- dijo está dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

Se quedaron un instante en silencio, ella tomo este instante para ver donde se encontraba, aún no amanecía. Estaba en un puerto, frente al mar y hacía mucho frío, ella empezó a temblar llevando sus manos a su boca tratando de calentarse con el air caliente que salía de su boca.

-Oh- este sonrió- lo siento, pensé en traerla aquí para ver el amanecer, pensé que le gustaría verlo pero olvide el frío que hacía en este invierno.

-Sí, ya veo que usted parece no tener frío- esta lo miro, estaba sólo con su camisa. Ella no sabía por que realmente, ya que este no era un humano realmente sino un vampiro.

-De donde vengo el frio es algo común, tal vez por eso el frío de Londres no me afecta- este pensó en Rumania.

-Puedo ver claramente que no es de aquí, a pesar que habla muy bien el ingles se puede ver que es extranjero- esta recordó que ni siquiera se habían presentado- haa discúlpeme, ni siquiera me he presentado, me llamo Úrsula- esta extendió su mano hacia él.

-Yo soy el conde Drácula- este beso su mano- vengo de Rumania, mi país natal y es un gusto conocerla señorita- este la miro a los ojos, ella se quedo casi hipnotizada por sus ojos, era un hombre muy atractivo. Está reacciono y quito avergonzada rápidamente su mano, este sólo sonrió amablemente.

Ambos se quedaron ahí callados viendo llegar el amanecer, para luego este llevarla hasta su casa. Cuando llegaron está lo invito a pasar, ella preparo el desayuno pero este argumento que no tenía hambre y comió sólo ella.

-¿Vives sola?- pregunto el conde

-Sí, hace cinco años- ella bajo la cabeza recordando su gran dolor

-Lo siento- este había visto en su mente lo que le paso-no quería hacerle recordar algo tan triste.

-Usted… usted como supo eso- dijo algo extrañada ella de que este se hubiera dado cuenta de esa angustia.

-Puedo verlo en sus ojos, señorita- este la volvió a mirar a los ojos- hay un profundo vacio en ellos, puedo ver que ha sufrido mucho largo tiempo. A pesar de esa belleza tan llamativa es como una rosa sin olor, vacía por dentro- esta dejo escapar de sus ojos lagrimas al escuchar sus palabras.

Úrsula desvió la mirada, se paro para irse a la cocina a lavar los servicios que había usado-discúlpeme, ya termine- se retiro.

Cuando regreso este le dijo- discúlpeme si la incomodo, tal vez deba ya irme- este se paro, pero ella lo detuvo, ella no supo por que… tal vez era la soledad la que la impulso a hacerlo.

-¡No!... no se vaya aún- esta sujeto su brazo- quédese un rato más, por favor- dijo dificultosamente.

Habían pasado cinco semanas desde aquella vez que se conocieron y él siempre regresaba tres veces a la semana y se quedaban conversando hasta tarde, él le contaba de las cosas que había leído y de su tierra, como sus antepasados, en si hablaba de él sólo que lo ocultaba. Aquél día ella estaba dispuesta a hacerle comer de su comida, la cual siempre rechazaba diciendo que ya había comido, ella estaba muy animada últimamente desde que él apareció que hasta sonreía y le había contado todo lo que había vivido. Pero también estaba enamorada de él, era un hombre apuesto, inteligente, caballeroso y pero en cierta forma parecía ser reservado, ella sentía que este le ocultaba algo.

Úrsula estaba tan perdida en sus ideas que no se dio cuenta que se había cortado el dedo, su sangre atrajo al conde inmediatamente que sin darse cuenta esta él estaba parado a lado suyo mirando su herida. Está lo miro, no miraba su rostro sino hacia abajo, ella bajo la mirada.

-Haaa- recién se había dado cuenta que se había cortado, cuando soltó el cuchillo este sujeto su mano inmediatamente. Llevo su dedo herido a su boca, saboreando su sangre, ella no supo que hacer. Úrsula no pudo más con sus sentimientos y se impulso hacia él besándolo, este respondió a sus besos empujándola contra la mesa.

Apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo rodeando su espalda con sus brazos, la cargo y la llevo hasta la habitación de ella. Ella beso su cuello apasionadamente, beso su rostro sin dejarlo a este besarla y él entonces sujeto sus manos contra las camas para que él ahora pueda besarla, poco a poco se fueron quitando las ropas para luego volver a besarse apasionadamente, era como fuego que ardía intensamente con el viento. Cuando habían terminado, este la volvió a besar, ella sintió que este mordía sus labios hiriéndolos hasta hacerlos sangrar. Ella se dejo hasta que este bajo a su cuello para luego morderla, ella sintió como sus colmillos se incrustaban en sus venas absorbiendo su sangre, golpeo su espalda de dolor pero este no la soltó.

-Eres tú la que a decidido entregarse, pero yo ya te había elegido antes y es así como yo te recibo de esta forma, sangre de mi sangre y carne de mi carne, eres parte de mi desde ahora y mi mujer- este se paro de la cama completamente desnudo dejándola semiinconsciente- pronto el dolor pasará, cuando despiertes verás la nueva vida que te he dado, ser inmortal, superior, más que los humanos y podrás vengar a tu familia con tus propias manos, Úrsula… por ahora duerme, yo te alimentaré cuando regrese.

Ella estaba tan débil que no podía hablar sólo escuchar, pero sobre todo lo que escucho lo que se quedo en ella como nunca fue "_podrás vengar a tu familia_", así ella cerro los ojos tranquilamente sin saber lo desconocido que le esperaba, en cierta forma no tenía nada que perder… ahora ella sentía que a alguien ella le importaba, aunque aun sentía miedo de lo que pasaría ahora, a lo extraño… él se lo explicaría al despertar.

Aquellos días Úrsula había recordado hoy, cuando ella se sentía por debajo de su rival. Pero él le había dado la oportunidad de vengar a su familia, de ser parte de algo, ser parte de él… como es que el la había olvidado ahora, olvidado esos momentos juntos. Tal vez ella sólo busco llenar el vacio que su familia había dejado, esa soledad y por fin ella sr parte de algo, que alguien la espere y la haga sentir importante. Ella miro con odio hacia Integra, olvidando que estaba a punto de ser derrotada por la muchacha que subestimo, aquella mujer les había robado todo, sólo la quería a ella, pero que de especial tenía, por que ella fue capaz de hacer que él dejara al olvido su pasado hasta el hecho que sea su familia la que lo esclavizo. Odiaba a esa mujer, la odiaba tanto, ella era la culpable de que ella se haya vuelto a quedar sola, pero ella era realmente especial… para que él la amara tanto.

Tal vez Elena tenía razón al querer salvarla, pero ¿dónde quedaban ellas?, pensó y pensó hasta que se dio cuenta de que nunca estuvo sola desde que él se fue, le había dejado una familia por la que seguir, Elena y Elisa eran sus hermanas. Tal vez eso vio Elena, fue así como Úrsula fue aceptando su destino y conformando con lo vivido, miro a los ojos a su rival que la tenia en sus manos y dijo con dificultad dejando caer sus lágrimas ahora cristalinas, como si su alma su hubiese limpiado.

-Ella… real…mente… debe… debe…ser… especial- fueron sus últimas palabras al sentir la mano de Seras acabar con su existencia, cerro sus ojos y sonrió con aquella dulcera con la que respondía a su madre al llegar a casa.

Elena y Elisa sintieron la presencia de Úrsula desaparecer, Elena corrió hacia ella dejando atrás a Elisa, está empujo a Seras quien acabada de reaccionar, trato de sujetar a Úrsula cuyo cuerpo caiga; pero llego tarde, su cuerpo caía en cenizas y Elena golpeaba el suelo no pudiendo creer que ella no estaba mas.

-NOOOOO- grito como nunca de dolor Elena.

Elisa dejo caer su espada sin creer lo que pasaba, sólo veía como el viento dispersaba las cenizas de su hermana. Seras sentía su cuerpo desplomarse hasta quedar inconsciente, había usado mucha energía y ahora está mostraba su vacio. Elena se paro conteniendo su dolor, volteo hacia Elisa dispuesta a seguir, sabía que ellas ahora pelearían entre si para vengarla, ella aceptaba su muerte sobre sus hombres.

-Te prometo Úrsula que te vengaré, detendré esto y luego ¡MATARÉ A ESA MUJER!- dijo decida caminando hacia Elisa, no pretendía acabar con ella sino dejarla inconsciente hasta que todo termine, ella lo hacía por ellas, si Lilith regresaba no habría futuro para ellas en este mundo, por eso debía rescatar a esa mujer y luego la mataría por ser la culpable de que ellas hayan quedado al olvido.

Elisa recogió su espada dispuesta a pelear- los lamentos no sirven ahora, Elena- esta se camino hacia ella lentamente- Isabel ya no volverá a intentar matarnos a nuestra espaldas, ahora sé sus intenciones y es por eso que me uní a ella, seré más fuerte, más que ella y tú. Seré yo la que camine a lado de Lilith, seré quien reine y acabaré con él por habernos olvidado, por amar a otra… no será mejor, será él quien muera en manos de lo que más ama, ese será mi mayor placer.

-Cuanto has cambiado, Elisa-dijo lamentando Elena saber lo que pretendía su compañera d tantos años.

-No somos humano, Elena- ella recordó al muchacho que esta había salvado- pero veo que tú tienes rastros d humanidad como para haber salvado a aquel niño llamado Marco y para haber llorado por Úrsula, ella perdió por ser débil, yo no perderé.

Elisa escondía su dolor y Elena lo sabía muy bien, era como leer un libro abierto, es por eso que ella sabia que debía protegerla aún así ella no quisiera, sabía que un ser como Lilith sólo traería caos a este mundo y eso no era lo que ella quería en verdad, ella las traicionaría al igual que lo haría con Isabel y no se equivocaba en su deducción.

Continuará


End file.
